


Money Money Money

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 연령반전돈 좋아하는 가이드 알렉센티넬버스





	1. Chapter 1

돈으로 행복을 살 수 없다면, 너한테 있는 돈이 부족한 것이다. 이것은 알렉 라이트우드의 인생 신조였다. 결혼도 못하고 40살이 된 알렉의 인생 목표는 하나였다. 돈 그리고 돈. 살다보니 돈 없으면 안되는 게 없더라. 이미 황금기는 얼렁뚱땅 지나가 버렸고, 정신을 차려보니 자신은 섀헌사에서 뺑이질을 치고 있었다. 언더힐 차장이 리턴시킨 서류를 갈무리하며 알렉은 다시 툴툴거렸다. 돈 아니면 이 짓 안하지. 암, 절대 안하지. 아 나도 알사장 되고싶다. 알물주 되고싶다.

따라서, 마트에서 우연히 만난 사람이 해준 가이드이신 것 같다는 말에 알렉의 가슴이 얼마나 두근거렸는지 능히 짐작할 수 있을 것이다. 돈을 좋아하지만 불법적인 일은 차마 할 수 없었던 새가슴 알렉은 합법적으로 돈을 벌 수 있다는 것에 뛸 듯이 기뻐했다. 게다가 가이드라니, 몸 편하게 돈 벌 수 있잖아! 알렉은 얼마 전 본 광고를 떠올렸다. 스킨쉽만 하면 돈을 벌 수 있다니 이건 미친거야. 일반적으로 가이드와 센티넬은 어린 나이에 발현했고, 알렉처럼 늦게 발현하는 경우는 아주 드물었다. 

가이드나 센티넬은 의무적으로 관련 일을 해야만 하는 것은 아니었지만 정부에서 높은 봉급과 연금을 지원하고 있다. 센티넬의 경우는 선택지가 없어 등록이 필수적이었지만 가이드는 아니다. 가이딩 방식은 스킨쉽을 동반하고, 그에 대해 거부감을 느끼는 가이드들이 꽤 많아서 가이드들은 일반적으로 평범한 삶을 살아가고는 한다. 당연히 센터에 등록된 가이드는 센티넬보다 그 수가 확연히 적고, 가이드가 여러 명의 센티넬을 담당하고 있다. 그래서 센티넬들은 가이드를 비웃듯 창녀이자 정부의 공공재라고 부르고는 한다.

그 이야기를 들었을 당시, 알렉은 그게 자신의 이야기가 될 줄 전혀 모르던 상태였다. 관심도 없었고, 알고 싶지도 않았다. 그런데 맞잖아? 고개를 갸우뚱한 알렉은 곰곰히 생각했다. 창녀면 어때. 나라에서 인정하는 건데. 탈세를 하겠다는 것도 아니고, 불법도 아니고, 돈 많이 벌면 된 거지. 게다가 도움까지 될 수 있어! 이드리스 사거리에 있는 건물을 사 알사장이 되는 모습만 상상해도 신이 났다. 돈으로 딱히 뭔가를 하고 싶은 것도 아니면서 알렉은 그냥 돈이 좋았다. 어떻게 보면 뭔가를 할 수 있다는 그 가능성을 좋아한 것일지도 모른다. 여러 명 맡으면 돈 더 많이 벌 수 있겠지. 연금에다가... 와 미쳤네. 알렉은 상상의 나래를 펼쳤다. 막상 지금까지 돈을 벌면 뭘 해볼거야,라고 생각해 본적은 없었지만 자신이 가이드인것 같다는 말을 듣고 나서, 정확히는 센티넬이 얼마나 버는지를 인터넷에 검색해보고 나서 알렉의 마음은 풍선처럼 부풀었다. 물론 금방 팡 하고는 터져 버렸지만.

왜 내 인생은 씨발 되는 일이 없을까. 

센터의 유리문을 밀고 나서며 알렉은 투덜거렸다. A급까지는 바라지도 않았다고. 그래도 나름 가이드인데 D급이 뭐야 D급이. 이러려면 차라리 능력을 주지 말던가. 툴툴대던 알렉은 걸으며 생각을 고쳐먹고는 씩 웃었다. 하느님, 방금 그건 농담인거 아시죠? 너무 좋아서 농담한 거예요. 알렉은 괜히 머쓱해져 머리를 긁적였다. 에이, 뭐 D급이면 어때. D급도 가이드야. 몸 쓰는 센티넬보다 훨 낫지. 일반적으로 센티넬이 떠받들어지고, 가이드는 창녀 취급을 받고 있었으나 알렉의 생각은 조금 달랐다. 이상하네. 내가 더 위에 있는 관계 아니야? 쟤들은 나 없으면 폭주해서 죽을수도 있다며. 그럼 나한테 굽신굽신해야하지 않나? 뭐, 어쨌든, 돈만 더 벌면 된거지. 게다가 꼬박꼬박 달마다 나오는 연금에, 가이딩마다 센티넬들이 버는 수입의 1.7%면... 마흔 살이란 결코 순진한 나이는 아니다. 센터 연구원의 말을 듣지 않아도, 알렉은 가이드가 해주는 스킨쉽이 어디까지 나아갈 수 있는지 잘 알고 있었다. 알렉은 센터에서 집어온 소책자에 명기된 SSS급 센티넬의 실질적인 연봉을 보고 입을 딱 벌렸다. 와, 진짜 여기에서 1.7%면... 물론 자신은 D급이니 SSS급 센티넬을 가이딩하게 될 일은 없지만, 상상은 자유였다.

운이 좋으면 센티넬 하나를 잘 만나 앞으로의 인생을 외롭지 않게 살아갈 수도 있겠다고 알렉은 막연히 생각했다. 큰 걸 원하는 건 아니었다. 그냥 살 맞붙이고 살면서, 서로 도움 줄 정도면 괜찮지 않을까. 영화에서 나오는 것처럼 가이드와 센티넬이 연인 관계로 발전하거나, 결혼까지 하는 것은 매우 어렵다는 것은 알렉도 잘 알고 있었다. 비록 센티넬이 가이드에게 의존하는 관계라고는 해도, 그것은 센티넬 스스로에게 필요하는 것을 얻기 위해서였지 딱히 가이드가 좋아서는 아니었다. 그런 관계가 얼마나 나빠질 수 있는지 알렉은 잘 알았다. 눈을 굴린 알렉은 궁시렁거렸다. 그래도 사람 앞 일은 모르는 거잖아! 나도 내가 가이드일 줄 몰랐는데, 그럼 다른 일이 좀 생겨도 놀랍지 않은 거 아니야?

“알렉 씨는 D급이라, 만약 등록을 하시게 된다면 다른 가이드처럼 가벼운 접촉만으로는 안 되고 더 수위 높은 수준의 스킨쉽이 필요할지도 몰라요.”  
“그래요...?”  
“물론 저희들이 강요하는 일은 없을 거예요. 어디까지나 저희들은 양 쪽의 편의를 맞춰 드리고 있으니까요.”   
“아, 네!!!”

연구원 멜리온의 말에 알렉은 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 뭐 어때. 닳는 것도 아니고. 안해봤지만 잘 할 수 있어요. 돈만 잘 주시구요. 알아서 잘 주시겠지만. 아르바이트 겸해서 일손이 딸리는 토, 일만 센터에 출근하기로 결정한 알렉은 콧노래를 불렀다. 앞으로 동영상보고 연습 열심히 해야겠다. 8일 일하고 과장 월급이라니 개꿀. 내가 B급만 되었어도... 알렉은 아쉬워서 땅을 쳤다. 그러면 진짜 편하게 일해도 됐을 텐데 말이야. 

***

“...그래서 나 일하기로 했어.”  
“그거 센티넬들이랑 자고 그래야 한다며? 그걸 하겠다고?”  
“아니야!! 그거는 음... 능력 낮은 가이드들이나 그래. 나는 A급이라 괜찮아. 그리고, 안 자도 여러가지 방식으로 가이딩 가능하대. 그게 자극적이라 많이 알려진거고...”  
“...그래?”

제 여동생 이지의 의심스러운 시선을 슬쩍 피한 알렉은 응, 하고는 고개를 끄덕이며 소파에 발등을 비볐다. 아무튼 그래서 앞으로 나 주말에도 바빠. 큰 소리로 말한 알렉은 안방으로 들어가 침대에 누웠다. 피곤하네. 요 며칠 여러가지 일을 겪고 났더니 심신이 지쳤다. 이대로 침대에 누워 일어나고 싶지 않았다. 알렉은 꾸물꾸물 움직이다가는 잠이 들었다. 가이드라니, 개이득. 꼭 능력이 하나 더 생긴 기분이었다. 처음에는 다 짜고 치는 몰래카메라인줄 알았는데 이렇게 될 줄이야. 뭐 이지한테는 나중에 복권 당첨됬다고 하지 뭐. 이제 나도 알사장이야. 미소를 지은 알렉은 기쁨에 전율하며 침대에 누운 채로 이리저리 몸을 바둥거리다 엉덩이 춤을 췄다.

***

센터에 드나들게 된 알렉이 여러 검사를 마치고 처음 담당하게 된 센티넬은 호지였다. 금발 머리에 푸른 눈을 가진 호지는 B급 센티넬 남성으로, 알렉과는 썩 파장이 맞지는 않았지만 가이드가 부족한만큼 호지에게 선택지는 없었다. 첫 가이딩이라 불안에 떨던 알렉은 제가 손을 잡는 것만으로도 호지의 안색이 편해지는 것을 보고 안심했다. 세상에, 이거 보람도 있는 일이잖아?

“괜찮으세요?”  
“뭐... 보시다시피.”  
“다행이네요!!”

피로해보이는 호지의 모습을 보며 알렉은 눈을 찡그렸다. 안쓰러웠다. 나는 그냥 돈 받고 하는 건데. 센티넬들은 힘들겠다. 가이딩 없으면 못 살잖아. 돈 많이 벌면 뭐해... 불쌍해! 아무도 센티넬을 불쌍하다고 생각하지 않건만 알렉은 열심히 센티넬들을 도와야겠다고 마음을 먹었다. 서로 좋은게 좋은 거지. 

센터에 나간지 몇 달, 열심히 가리지 않고 가이딩을 하다 보니 알렉의 통장 잔고는 꽤나 넉넉해졌다. 센티넬들의 말을 들어보니 자신 역시도 닳고 닳은 가이드 취급을 받는 모양이지만, 알렉은 딱히 신경쓰지 않았다. 사실인걸 뭐. 괜히 가이드 없으면 살아가기 힘든 존재라는 걸 인정하지 못해서 혐성부리는구나. 스스로만 당당하면 된다고 알렉은 생각했다. 자신은 가이드 일에 나름 자부심을 느끼고 있었고, 이 일이 좋았다. 돈은 돈대로 나오면서 보람까지 느낄 수 있어서 알렉은 꽤 만족스러웠다. 물론 센티넬들을 상대하는 것과, 그들이 자신한테 모욕적인 말을 할 때면 힘들기도 했다. 하지만 자신도 절대 져 주는 타입은 아니었기에, 따박따박 말을 몇 번 받아치고 나니 자신의 면전에 대고 그런 말을 하는 사람은 없었다.

에이씨 힘들어. 멜리온한테 A급들은 좀 힘들다고 해야겠다. 입 아파. 엉덩이 아파. 업무를 마치고 씩씩대며 센터를 나서던 알렉의 생각은 맞은편에서 다가오는 남자를 보자마자 정지했다. 자신에게로 점차 가까워져 오는 20대 초반의 남성은 정말 ‘아름답다’는 단어로밖에 표현될 수밖에 없었기에, 알렉은 그가 제 곁을 스쳐지나갈 때까지 고개를 돌려 멍하니 그를 바라보았다. 쟤가 센티넬이라면 쟤 능력은 아름다움일거야. 이건 분명해. 저 가슴. 저 입술. 저 눈. 그러나 몸이 살짝 스치자마자, 남자가 알렉의 팔을 붙잡았다.

뭐지? 얼떨떨해진 알렉이 몸을 돌리자마자 남자가 외쳤다. 아저씨! 가이드구나! 기쁜 목소리였으나 조금은 짜증도 묻어 있었다. 알렉은 그 짜증을 눈치채자마자 이 꼬마가 센티넬임을 직감하고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 천천히 바로 선 알렉은 툭 하고 남자의 팔을 쳐냈다. 이 꼬마가 센티넬이라면 센터를 통해 정식으로 계약을 맺어야 했다. 자신이 D급이래도 가이드는 가이드, 절 만지는 것 만으로도 어느 정도의 가이딩이 이루어진다. 알렉은 그런 편의를 공짜로 제공할 정도로 맘씨가 넓은 사람이 아니었다. 이 꼬마가 얼마나 예쁘고, 자기 취향인지는 별개였다. 센터의 알렉 별명은 돈벌레였으니 말이다. 비꼬는 것으로 붙여진 별명이었지만 알렉은 그 별명을 자랑스러워 하고 있었다. 열심히 산다는 증거였다. 돈 내, 짜식아. 은근슬쩍 만지지 말아라. 음...근데 솔직히 너 정도면 내가 공짜로 해 줄수도 있겠다. 예쁘잖아! 그러나 알렉의 그 생각은 곧 사라졌다. 머리를 긁적거린 알렉은 되물었다.

“매칭 가이드요?”  
“아저씨, 얘기 듣긴 했어?”

아저씨라...흠. 뭐 아저씨 맞긴 한데. 조금 떨어져 앉은 재수없는 꼬마를 힐끔 쳐다본 알렉은 다시 앞을 바라보았다. 멜리온의 말에 따르면 꼬마의 이름은 매그너스로, SSS급 센티넬이라고 한다. SSS급? 그럼 나... 내 엉덩이랑 입 무사한거야? 그 말을 듣자마자 눈썹을 찡그리며 인상을 쓴 알렉이 물었다.

“그런데 전 D급이잖아요. SSS급은 가이딩 해본 적 없는데... 이 분이랑 하면 완전 많이 해야 할 텐데 그럼 막... 찢어지고... 그러는 거 아니에요? 진짜로 괜찮다고요?”  
“세상에...”  
“알렉 씨, 두 분의 매칭 결과를 보면 그 정도까지는 걱정할 필요가 없으시고요,”  
“아니아니, 멜리온... 그게 아니고요...”

보너스는 많이 주냐 이거죠... 아시잖아요, 특별 수당 말이에요. 이 인간 말귀를 못 알아먹네. 내 입으로 얘기하게 만들고 말이지. 꼭 이걸 말해야 알아요? 투덜거린 알렉은 자신의 옆모습에 꽂히는 센티넬의 시선을 무시한 채 연구원의 설명에만 귀를 기울이다가 싱글벙글 웃었다. 곧 매그너스의 말이 멜리온을 말을 잘랐다. 차가운 목소리였다.

“계약서 쓰죠.”

눈을 치켜떴다가 계약서를 읽어본 알렉은 눈을 반짝였다. 세상에! 이 정도면 알사장 금방 되겠어. 1달에 1번만 받는다고? 어떻게 더 받으실 생각 없으신가요? 제가 잘 할게요! 게다가 전속도 아니라고?! 개이득. 센터에서 다른 센티넬들도 가이딩할 시간 있겠다. 그럼 돈이... 젊은 센티넬은 아주 행복해 보이는 알렉의 얼굴을 보며 인상을 구겼다.

“그러니까 이 분이랑 저는 뭐냐, 파장이 잘 맞아서 섹스까지는 안 해도 된다 이거죠? 진짜로?”  
“나 참...”  
“네, 두 분의 가이딩은 당분간 손 잡는 것만으로도 괜찮을 겁니다.”

개꿀. 살다보니 이런 행운도 있구나. 만면에 웃음을 띄운 알렉은 고개를 꾸닥꾸닥 끄덕인 후 매그너스를 돌아다보았다. 센티넬이 자신을 별로 마음에 들어하지 않는 것 같았지만, 그다지 상관은 없었다. 뭐 한두 번도 아니고. 어차피 계약 관계, 서로 필요한 것만 얻으면 되지 않겠는가? 아름다우신 물주님 잘 부탁드립니다. 창녀든 암캐든 부르고 싶은대로 부르시고 저랑 잘 맞는 것 같으면 보너스 많이 주세요. 열심히 할게요. 센티넬은 저보다 훨씬 나이가 어려 보았지만 9살에 발현한 것을 보니 돈을 꽤 모았을 것 같았다. 입고 있는 것도 그렇고. 매그가 입은 깃털 무늬가 들어간 재킷을 보며 알렉은 새삼스레 제 낡은 소매깃을 만지작거렸다.


	2. Chapter 2

바닥부터 천장까지 하얀 방의 옆면에는 푸른 빛이 나는 유리가 씌워져 있었다. 문을 열고서 걸어들어온 매그는, 투명한 의자에 앉아 잡지를 대충 넘겨보고 있는 라파엘을 쳐다보며 툴툴거렸다. 누구에게든 불평을 하고 싶었다.

“야, 그 아저씨는 자기가 가이드인게 좋은가봐. 난 이해가 안 된다. 어떻게 가이드인걸 좋아할 수 있지?”

정말 이해가 가지 않아 매그는 머리를 흔들었다. 심지어 모욕을 주려 했던 제 작전은 아무리 생각해봐도 물거품으로 돌아간 것 같았다. 그 가이드 표정을 보니... 매그는 얼굴을 구겼다. 공식석상에 데리고 다니지도 않겠다, 출동할 때 올 필요도 없다, 전담 가이드로 두지도 않고 다른 센티넬들을 케어하게 두겠다고 했는데도 그걸 오히려 좋아하다니. 돈이 그 정도로 좋은가? 아님 섹스가 좋은 건가. 의자 하나를 끌어당겨 털썩 주저앉으며 매그는 혀를 내둘렀다. 

“저런 가이드는 처음 봤어. 진짜 속물이다. 오래 살면 다 저렇게 되나? 그 돈 죽을 때 다 가지고 갈 것도 아니고, 해봤자 D급이, 몸 굴려서 얼마나 번다고. 나이도 많아, 몸집도 커, 솔직히 내가 돈 받아야 하는 거 아니냐고. 아니 진짜로, 내가 돈 받아야 된다니까?”

잡지를 손에서 놓은 라파엘은 팔짱을 낀 채로 불만을 늘어놓는 선배를 힐끗 바라보았다. “뭐... 그냥 형 가이드가 특이한거지.” 라파엘의 말은 사실이었다. 자신의 전담 가이드 사이먼은 저렇게 행동하지 않았다. 사이먼은 임시 가이드로 있을 때에도 다른 센티넬들에게 최소한의 가이딩을 했으며, 방사가이딩도 정말 필요한 경우에만 진행했다. 저렇게 겁도 없이 아무나에게 접촉가이딩을 베풀고 다니지는 않았다. 그것도 풀 가이딩을 말이다.

라파엘의 말을 들은 매그는 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 짜증나. 기다려 온 매칭 가이드가 이 정도로 수준이 떨어질 줄은 미처 몰랐다. 어차피 계속해서 카밀한테 부탁할 예정이니 상관은 없었지만 이 매칭 가이드와의 스킨쉽은 최소로 하고 싶었다. 상성이 좋다 해도 그냥 카밀이랑 떡 두세번 치고 말지. 계약을 들어둔 것은 혹시 몰라서, 순전히 보험이었다. 카밀도 성격이 좋은 편은 아니었지만 저 정도로 이상하진 않았다. 아쉬운대로 계약서는 썼다지만 과연 저 아저씨한테 제 가이딩을 맡겨도 되는 것일지 미심쩍었다. 임무를 마치고 오느라 힘든 상태라서 무작정 잡았는데, 하필 그게 매칭 가이드라니. 

그럴 줄 알았으면 차라리 안 데려갔어. 제 가이드는 너무 수준 떨어진다고 매그는 생각했다. D급, 완전 걸레던데 걸레. 내가 저런 후줄근한 아저씨랑 섹스할 일도 없겠지만 진짜 하는 애들은 기분 나기나 할까. 매그는 으 하고는 몸을 떨었다. 가이딩이니까 하는 거지 걔들도 엄청 싫을거야. 헐렁해서 넣은거 같지도 않을텐데. 그리고 수염 덥수룩해서는... 아 진짜 싫다. 매그는 몸을 다시 한 번 파르르 떨었다.

“나랑 맞는 게, 씨발. D급이라는 것도 기분 더러워.” 

매그는 성질을 부리며 열변을 토했다. 

“난 SSS급인데, 나랑 맞으려면 최소 S급은 돼야지. 격떨어지게. 카밀 정도는 돼야 내 가이드인데. 왜 내 파장이 그 아저씨한테만 반응하는 건지 모르겠네. 썩 막 그렇게 좋은 기분은 아니던데.” 

말을 마친 매그는 얼굴을 구겼다. 괜히 기분이 나빠서 과장한 것은 아니었다. 아빠나 삼촌 얘기 들으면 바로 안도감이 느껴지고 보자마자 매칭가이드인 것을 알아차릴 정도로 기분 좋다고 그랬는데, 자신에게 그런 기분은 느껴지지 않았다. 그냥 아주 평범한, 일반적인 가이드의 느낌이었다. 

책상 위에 엎어진 매그는 다시 휙 라파엘을 바라보았다. 라파엘이 조용하게 말했다. “글쎄, 어쩌면 그게 편할수도.” 매그는 눈을 굴리다가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. 뭐든 적당한 게 사실 좋기는 했다. 라파엘은 제 가이드인 사이먼에게 집착했고, 매그는 그러고 싶지 않았다. 다행이네, 다행이다. 매그는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다가 다시 얼굴을 구겼다. 매칭가이드가 나타나면 당연히 나랑 급이 맞을 줄 알았지. 그런데 씨발, 어디서 재앙덩어리가 굴러들어왔어. 매그는 다시 후 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 재앙덩어리를 만나러 갈 시간이었다.

***

“그... 라이트우드 씨는 돈이 그렇게 좋으신가보죠.”  
“당연하지. 야, 그리고 라이트우드씨가 뭐야, 라이트우드 씨가... 그냥 알렉이라고 해. 아니면 뭐 아저씨도 좋고.”

당연? 한 치의 망설임도 없이 뱉어진 대답에 매그는 혀를 내둘렀다. 와, 돈벌레라고 말만 들었는데 정말 이 아저씨 부정도 안하는구나. 돈 주면 아주 다 하겠네, 다 하겠어. 갑자기 장난스런 생각이 든 매그는 피식 웃고는 말을 뱉었다. 매그는 원래부터 사람들을 시험하는 것을 즐기고는 했다.

“그럼 알렉, 내가 보너스 1번 더 추가해 줄 테니까 여기 앞에서 엉덩이로 이름쓰기 해봐요.”

눈을 도륵도륵 굴리면서 입꾹꾹이를 하는 알렉을 보며 매그는 피식 웃었다. 당신도 이건 못하겠지. 그래, 그 정도 자존심은 있겠지. 당신도 남잔데. 매그는 기분좋은 미소를 띄웠다. 그러나 알렉이 입을 열자 그 미소는 씻은 듯이 사라졌다. 

“2번.”

뭐라고? 멍해진 매그는 잠시 자신의 귀를 의심했다. 뭔소리야, 이게. 매그가 말없이 절 바라보기만 하자 알렉은 슬쩍 눈치를 보더니 얘기했다. 

“좋아... 봐 줬다. 1.5번. 궁서체, 흘림체, 굴림체, 다 돼. 어떤걸로?”

하, 눈을 감은 매그는 한숨을 내쉬며 눈꺼풀을 문지른 후 일어섰다. 뭐가 2번인가 했더니 수당 2번 달라는 소리였어? 이 아저씨 진짜 노답 돈벌레네. 돈벌레 돈벌레 얘기만 들었지, 이 정도라니. 입술을 파르르 떨며 책상을 내려치는 상상을 했건만 돌아온 건 흥정이다. 그것도 돈 조금 더 받으려고 하는 흥정. 보너스 얼마나 한다고. 눈을 굴린 매그는 혀를 내둘렀다. 알렉은 초조하게 그런 매그를 바라보았다.

“1.2??더 이상은 못 깎아줘.” 

그 은근한 말투를 들은 매그는 눈을 굴린 뒤 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 맥빠져서 하겠습니까? 당신 같으면. 안해. 한숨을 쉰 매그는 자리에 다시 앉았다.

“됐습니다.”   
“뭐야, 싱겁게.” 

실망한 목소리로 툴툴거린 알렉은 가방에서 무언가를 꺼내더니 열심히 들여다보았다. 궁금해진 매그는 눈을 슬쩍 넘겨 그것이 뭔지 보려 했으나 알렉이 다시 가방 안으로 그걸 집어넣었기에 실패했다. 고개를 들지 않은 채로 알렉이 눈동자만 굴려 힐끔 저를 쳐다보자 놀란 매그는 홱 고개를 돌렸다. 알렉의 눈동자는 어두운 초록색에 갈색이 섞여 있었다. 그 사실을 눈치채자 매그는 왠지 모르게 기분이 나빠졌다. 심장에서 벌레가 기어가는 느낌이 났기 때문이었다. 짜증나네. 알렉에게 들리지 않을 정도의 작은 소리로 매그가 중얼거렸다. 무료해졌는지, 제 옆에 앉은 가이드는 하품을 하다가 이제 기지개를 펴고는 스트레칭을 하고 있었다. 아무래도 상관없다는 그의 태도를 보니 왠지 모르지만 진짜 짜증이 났다.

“구멍 관리나 잘 해요. 몸 엄청 굴렸다며. 가이드 일도 가이드 일인데, 그래서는 제 명에 못 죽지.”

매그는 씹듯이 내뱉었다. 그 말을 들은 알렉은 장난스레 킥킥대더니 매그의 팔을 툭 쳤다. 눈에서는 즐거움이 반짝거리고 있었기에 매그는 와락 얼굴을 구겼다. 되게 행복해보이네. 이 아저씨는 딱 보니까 생각이 없어 생각이. 인생 생각없이 살아서 참 좋겠수다. 

“걱정하지 마. 나 진짜 잘 조인댔어. 지금까지 받은 센티넬들 다 빨리 싸던데. 그리고 넌 예쁘니까... 뭐, 좀 늦게 싸도 봐 줄게. 잘 부탁해. 정 안되면 뭐, 네가 원하는 플레이로 하던가. 나 그런거 잘 하거든.”

연한 회색의 티셔츠를 입은 알렉이 매그 쪽으로 살짝 몸을 기울이며 작은 목소리로 속삭이자 매그는 슬쩍 몸을 피한 후 일어섰다. 기분이 아주... 더러웠다. 내가 씨발... 말을 말자. 고개를 절레절레 저은 매그는 화장실로 들어갔다. 손을 씻은 후 빤히 거울을 쳐다보던 매그는 입을 삐죽였다. 예쁜 건 알아가지고서는 귀찮게 하네. 누가 지랑 자 준댔나? 상상은 자유라지만 아주 웃기는 가이드야. 나는 손 잡는 거 외에는 할 생각 없는데 말이지. 웃겨 정말 웃겨.

클레이브에서 일을 마치고 집으로 돌아온 매그는 침대에 털썩 드러누웠다. 진짜 웃기는 아저씨네. 코웃음을 친 매그는 반대로 돌아누웠다. 머릿속에서는 알렉의 말이 메아리치고 있었다.

나 진짜 잘 조인댔어. 

넌 예쁘니까... 잘 부탁해. 

네가 원하는 대로 해.

“잘 조여? 웃기고 자빠졌네. 딱봐도 존나...”

좆같네 진짜. 별것도 아닌 게. 혼잣말을 내뱉다가 입을 다문 매그는 입술을 짓이겼다. 해맑게 방실방실 웃던 알렉의 얼굴이 떠오르자 매그는 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 그 인간은 뭐가 좋다고 저렇게 쳐웃을까. 돈만 좋아해서는 그거 못하지. 제 23년 인생을 통틀어 매그는 저런 가이드를 본 적이 없었다. 말하는 거 보아하니 섹스에도 존나 환장하나보네. 지금까지 인생 존나 편하게 살았나봐. 구멍 팔아 돈 벌고 기분도 좋다니 천직이네. 창녀가 아주 천직이야. 잠시 비웃던 매그는 다시 한번 방긋 웃던 알렉의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 입이 큰 게 잘 빨 것 같기도 하고. 

“씨발.”

제 생각에 놀란 매그는 침대에서 벌떡 일어났다. 내가 왜 이딴 생각을 하고 있지. 그딴 희한한 새끼 하나때문에 내가 왜 이러고 있냐고. 몸을 벌떡 일으킨 매그는 투덜거리며 욕실로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 

넌 예쁘니까. 오래 해도 돼. 

거울속에 비친 제 모습을 멍하니 바라보던 매그는 화들짝 놀라 고개를 흔들었다. 그러나 귀에서는 알렉의 유혹적인 목소리가 계속 울리고 있었다. ‘넌 예쁘니까.’ 씨발, 욕설을 내뱉으며 고민하다가 결국 제 성기를 꺼낸 매그는 빠르게 흔들기 시작했다. ‘네가 오래 해 주면 좋을 거 같아...’ 야시시한 미소를 띄운 알렉은 입술을 한 번 핥더니 제게 몸을 살짝 붙여 왔다. 얇은 회색 티셔츠를 입은 알렉의 가슴 위로는 유두가 도드라져 서 있었다. ‘너랑 하면 좋을 것 같아... 너랑 너무 하고 싶어.’ 눈을 반쯤 내리감은 알렉은 제 위에 올라타서 앞섶을 부벼대고 있었다. 손에 와닿는 알렉의 엉덩이는 나이를 믿을 수 없을 정도로 탄력이 있었다. 흥분한 매그는 세게 엉덩이를 양쪽으로 잡아벌렸고 알렉이 으응, 하며 교태로운 신음성을 내며 목을 젖히는 광경을 주시했다. ‘네가 넣어 줬으면 좋겠어... 뭐든 해도 돼. 네가 좋으면 나도 좋아...’ 눈꼬리에 눈물을 단 알렉은 발개진 얼굴로 흐응흐응 칭얼대며 애원했다. 으르렁거린 매그는 단번에 알렉의 안으로 진입했고 신음은 동시에 터졌다. 알렉의 내벽은 믿을 수 없을 정도로 뜨거웠고 자신을 잘라먹을 듯이 세게 조였다. 씨발 씨발...매그는 욕을 내뱉으며 제 성기를 더 세게 잡고 흔들었다. 돌아버릴 것 같았다. 이렇게 흥분한 적은 없었다.

‘너랑 오래 하고 싶다... 매그너스... 너 너무 예뻐...너 진짜...완전 최고야... 앞으로는 나 너랑만 하고 싶어... ’ 

여전히 귀에서는 알렉의 소곤거림이 들려 저를 오싹하게 만들고 있었다. 태양처럼 환한 미소를 띄운 알렉이 제게 응석을 부리며 묻고 있었다. 눈썹을 찡그린 매그는 신음을 흘리며 제 입을 살짝 벌렸다. ‘지금 기분 좋아? 나 엄청 기분 좋은데 너도 기분 좋아?’ 매그는 응, 이라고 답하려다가 입술을 깨물었다. 느리지만 리드미컬한 박자로 알렉은 엉덩이를 흔들고 있었다. 추욱 늘어진 알렉의 눈썹을 보며 매그는 알렉의 머리를 제게 끌어당겨 엉망진창으로 혀를 섞었다. 으응! 읏, 아... 알렉은 떨면서 신음하다가 제게 무너졌고 할딱거리며 애원하기 시작했다. 나, 나아 가고 싶어. 가게 해줘. 네 걸로 가고 싶ㅇ... 자세를 바꾼 매그는 알렉의 안으로 세게 짓쳐올리기 시작했다. 바들바들 떠는 알렉의 손은 제 팔과 어깨에 감겨 있었다. 낑낑거리는 소리를 내는 알렉의 눈은 뒤로 반쯤 넘어가 있었다. 아, 매그너스! 알렉이 사정하며 지르는 비명을 들으며 매그는 백탁액을 토해냈다.

씨발. 사정을 마친 매그는 화장실 벽에 머리를 쾅쾅 박았다. 씨발. 씨발씨발씨발. 나가 죽자. 그냥 죽어버리자. 그 아무것도 아닌 돈벌레 따위에게 발정하다니. 그 나이 많은 아저씨가지고 자위하다니. 존나 쪽팔려. 씨발. 빠르게 샤워를 마친 매그는 짜증스럽게 머리를 털었다. 요새 내가 섹스를 안했나? 그러고 보니 좆물 좀 뺄 때가 된거 같기도. 연락처를 죽죽 내리다가 매그는 [돈벌레] 에서 잠시 눈을 멈췄다. 나 불렀어? 방긋 웃는 알렉이 뿅 하고 머릿속에서 튀어나왔다. 뭐야 이건. 매그는 기겁했다. 늦어서 미안. 내가 뭐 해줄까? 쪼그만 알렉은 뽀르르 기어나와 제 다리를 잡고 흔들었다. 씨발. 저리 꺼져. 욕을 한 번 뱉은 매그는 축 쳐져서 힝힝거리는 미니알렉을 무시하고서는 제 섹스파트너인 닷에게 연락했지만, 하는 동안에도 방싯방싯 웃는 알렉의 낯이 떠올라 집중을 할 수 없었다. 미니알렉이 제 귀에 딱 붙어서는 계속해서 뭐라고 종알종알 조잘대고 있었다. 날 두고 섹스하는거야? 너무해! 나도 잘 할 수 있는데! 매그너스 미워! 난 네가 좋단 말이야. 간신히 사정을 마친 매그는 다시 한 번 욕을 뇌까렸다. 씨발.

그냥 그 아저씨랑 한 번 자야겠다. 가운을 걸친 매그는 온더락 잔을 흔들었다. 녹지 않은 얼음들이 잘강잘강 소리를 내며 흔들렸고, 위스키는 노란 빛을 내며 반짝였다. 잘 생각했어! 자신을 향해 윙크하는 미니알렉을 무시하며 매그는 뒤로 돌았다. 어차피 한 번 자면 이런 궁금증도 끝날 것이다. 지 입으로 잘 한다고 하니 꼴린 거 뿐이다. 그렇게 늙은 인간 뒷구멍은 먹어본 적 없어서 그런거야. 실제로 하면 헐렁할거고 그럼 이 좆같은 생각도 안나겠지. 아니야! 아니야! 나 잘 조인단 말이야! 매그는 미니알렉이 빽빽 질러대는 고함에 인상을 찌푸렸다. 어차피 계약했잖아. 계약서랑 달라도 뭐. 내 가이드인데 뭐. 한 번 자자고 하면 지가 뭐 어쩔건데. 나한테 대줘야지. 마침 가이딩을 받는 날이었기에 매그는 몸을 일으켰다. 옷장과 거울 앞에서 평소보다 오랜 시간을 보낸 매그는 향수를 칙 뿌리고서는 나도 데려가라며 달라붙는 미니알렉을 내팽개치고 집을 나섰다.

‘너 너무 예쁘다.’ 머릿속에서는 황홀한 눈을 한 알렉이 제 볼을 어루만져주고 있었다. ‘너 진짜 예쁘다.’ 씨발. 입술 엄청 통통하던데 그 야한 아저씨가 빨아주면 존나 기분 좋겠지. 슬쩍 얼굴을 붉힌 매그는 키스하는 상상을 하며 제 입술을 더듬었다.


	3. Chapter 3

“너랑 풀가이딩 하면 나 벌금 내야되잖아.”

얘 계약서 읽은거야 만거야. 너가 쓴 계약서잖아. 완전 개꿀 계약서던데 왜 갑자기 그걸 수정하겠다는 거야. 안돼 못물러. 안돼 돌아가. 계약 한번 했음 끝이야. 센터에 도착해 매그를 마주한 알렉은 투덜거렸다. 눈썹을 찌푸린 매그는 짜증이 난다는 듯 한숨을 내쉬고는 책상을 톡톡 두드렸다. 

“벌금 내가 대신 내 줄게. 됐어? 벌금도 내 주고, 돈도 그만큼 줄게. 떡치는 거 한번 씨발, 존나 복잡하네.”

떡치는거? 알렉은 눈을 도로록 굴리고는 입을 꽉 다물었다. 뭐래는 거야.

“나 창녀 아니야!!!” 

눈썹을 찡그린 알렉은 꽥 고함을 지르며 몸을 일으켰다. 그렇다. 자신은 창녀가 아니었다. 가이딩을 필요로 하는 센티넬에게 가이딩을 제공할 뿐이었다. 굳이 하지 않아도 되는데 돈을 받고 그런 서비스를 제공하는 건 정말 몸을 파는 것이었다. 얼굴을 일그러트린 매그가 입을 열려는 순간 목까지 붉어진 알렉은 다다다 말을 쏘았다. 

“나 창녀 아니야!! 나는 가이딩 하는거고!! 네가 그렇게 해도,”  
“아저씨랑 누가 자고 싶댔나. 참내, 자고 싶으면 나는 굳이 안와도 그냥 다 자고다닐 수 있거든? 진짜 풀가이딩이 필요해서 그러는 거거든?”

짜증이 난 듯한 매그의 말에 알렉은 합 하고 입을 다문 뒤 눈을 굴렸다. 그래서 그런 거였구나. 오버했네. 하긴 나같은 아저씨랑 얘가 왜 자고 싶어하겠어. 잠시나마 그런 생각을 했다는 것으로도 얼굴이 붉어진 알렉은 머쓱해져 고개를 푹 숙였다. 매그가 재촉했다.

“나 진짜 풀가이딩 필요해. 해줄 거지? 벌금은 내가 낸다니까.”

“정말 그러면 그...벌금만큼 돈도 줄 거야?”

알렉은 망설이다가 물었다. 이런 것은 미리 짚어둬야 차질이 없었다. 매그가 코웃음을 치며 고개를 끄덕이자 알렉 역시 방싯 웃으며 할게!라고 큰 소리로 외쳤다. 연구원 라지를 따라가는 동안 알렉은 키득거리며 매그에게 팔짱을 꼈다. 물주님 나의 물주님. 제 손이 맞닿아오자 매그가 움찔하는 것에는 신경쓰지 않은 채 알렉은 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다.

가이딩룸의 문이 닫히자마자 알렉은 제 옷을 훌렁 벗어던졌다. 매그는 옷을 벗지 않고 팔짱을 낀 채 서서 그런 알렉을 어이없다는 듯 바라보았다. 알렉은 갸웃하며 바지를 마저 벗었다. 아마 얘는 옷 입고 하는 거 좋아하나봐. 속옷 밴드에 손을 걸어 내리려 하는데 매그가 제 손을 붙잡아왔다. 

“잠깐만.”

침대로 밀쳐진 알렉은 어벙벙해서는 누워 있다가 제 입술에 닿아오는 매그를 느끼고 가만히 입을 열었다. 느낌 이상해. 입 안을 이리저리 휘젓던 매그는 축 늘어져 색색대는 알렉을 보며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 알렉은 그 시선을 눈치채고 몸을 살짝 움츠렸다. 별론가? 왜 그러지? 취소하면 안되는데. 나 돈 좋단 말이야.

“나... 키스는 잘 못해.”

보통 키스는 잘 안 해서... 손을 꼼지락거린 알렉은 손을 올려 매그의 몸을 한 번 쓸었다. 눈을 조금 내린 알렉은 매그가 벨트 버클을 풀어 제 것을 꺼내는 것을 보며 다리를 열었고, 구멍을 살짝 벌려 보였다. 빨리 끝나면 좋겠다. 아 어떡해. 진짜 아프겠다. 흉기를 보는 알렉의 인상은 절로 찌푸려졌다. 그 표정을 힐끗 본 매그는 그대로 고개를 숙여 제 가이드의 비부에 입술을 묻었다.

홱 매그의 머리를 밀어낸 알렉은 당황하며 말을 더듬었다. 뭐하는 거야. 그냥 왜 안 넣고 이러지? 매번 쑤셔박히기만 할 뿐 한 번도 리밍이나 펠라를 받아본 적이 없는 알렉으로서는 당황스러울 수밖에 없었다. 

“아니...으응... 아니 이런 거는... 안 해줘도 돼. 저기. 그냥 넣어. 그냥 넣으면 가이딩 되잖아...이, 이런 거는 좀 이상해.”

눈썹을 찡그린 알렉은 세차게 고개를 흔들었다. 진짜로 기분이 좀 이상했다. 싫다고 하기엔 뭐한데 미묘한 그런 기분이었다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 매그가 물었다. 믿을 수 없다는 목소리였다.

“설마 아저씨, 리밍 처음 받아봐?”

리 뭐? 리밍? 이걸 리밍이라고 하는거야? 고개를 갸웃한 알렉은 얼른 끄덕였다. 어이없어진 매그가 웃음을 터트리자 알렉의 얼굴이 붉어졌다. 왜 웃지. 뭔지는 모르지만 자신을 비웃고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 처음 받아볼 수도 있지! 꽥 소리를 지르려던 알렉은 다음 순간 작은 신음을 흘리며 매그의 머리를 부여잡았다. 매그가 혀를 내밀어 제 구멍을 다시 날름 하고 핥았기 때문이었다. 

“저기... 기분 이상해. 하지 마.” 

매그의 머리를 밀며 알렉은 눈썹을 늘어트리며 울먹였다. 처음 받아보는 애무로 인해 몸에 힘이 들어가 긴장한 알렉의 발가락은 곱아 있었다. 눈썹을 찡그린 매그는 씨근대더니 내뱉었다.

“따지자면 이것도 점막을 통한 가이딩이잖아. 가만히 있어. 진짜... 못 살겠네.”

아 맞네. 그렇지. 깨달음으로 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 알렉은 몸에 힘을 풀었고, 닿아오는 느낌에 다리를 살짝 뒤틀었다. 진짜 이상해... 이거 꼭 해야 해? 그냥 넣어줘. 응? 그냥 넣어줘... 알렉은 몇 번이고 할딱거리며 칭얼거렸으나 매그는 멈추지 않았다. 손가락 하나가 들어오자 알렉은 다시 징징거렸다. 힘들어. 기분 이상하단 말이야. 그렇게까지 안 해줘도 돼. 그냥 들어와. 응? 그냥 빨리... 이렇게 천천히 가이딩을 한 적은 없었다. 유두를 매만지는 손길을 느끼며 알렉은 고개를 도리도리 저었다. 그 손을 떼내는 것에 실패한 알렉은 울며 흐느꼈다. 왜 나 괴롭히는 거야. 힘들어. 그냥 들어와... 빨리 넣어줘... 매그는 피식 웃으며 그 말을 무시했다. 제 다리에 닿아있는 걸 보면 얘도 선 거 같은데 왜 이러는 것인지 알렉은 이해할 수 없었다. 돈 달라고 했다고 나 괴롭히는 거구나. 깨달음을 얻은 알렉은 훌쩍거렸다.

“잘못했어... 이러지 마... ”

“아저씨 진짜 한 번도 제대로 섹스한 적 없구나. 그렇지? 그렇게 많이 잤으면서, 지금까지 어떻게 한 번도 없을 수가 있지?”

뭔 소리를 하는거야. 다 넣고 싸고 했는데... 알렉의 머리는 둥둥 떠다니는 생각으로 엉망이었다. 기가 막혀 헛웃음을 친 센티넬의 손가락이 어딘가를 긁자 알렉의 몸이 펄쩍 뛰었다. 으응! 제 입에서 나온 신음에 놀란 알렉은 화다닥 손을 들어 입을 막았다. 재밌다는 듯이 저를 보는 매그의 얼굴에는 미소가 떠올라 있었다. 그 눈과 마주치자 알렉의 얼굴은 새빨갛게 달아올랐다. 

뭐야, 이거 뭐야? 당황한 알렉은 눈을 깜빡였다. 매그의 손가락이 다시 같은 곳에 대고 원을 그리자 알렉은 몸을 파드득 떨며 흐느꼈다. 알렉의 손과 발은 어떻게든 매그를 밀어내려 애쓰고 있었지만, 힘이 하나도 들어가지 않아 역부족이었다. 매그의 손가락 두 개를 받아문 채로 알렉은 눈을 꼭 감고는 무릎을 오므려 덜덜 떨었다. 성기는 한계까지 발기해 프리컴을 흘리고 있었고, 발가락은 잔뜩 곱아 있었다. 기분이 너무 이상했다. 가이딩을 하며 이런 기분을 느끼는 것은 처음이었다. 나 죽는 건가. 무서워진 알렉은 드디어 흑흑 소리내어 울기 시작했다. 매그가 뭐라뭐라 자신을 달래는 투로 토닥이자 알렉은 눈을 뜨고서 센티넬을 노려보았다. 네가 나 괴롭혀서 그렇잖아. 병주고 약주는 자ㅅ..아니 물주님.

“무섭단 말이야. 죽을 것 같아. 그냥 빨리 넣어.”  
“세상에... 나 원 참. 진짜 이 아저씨 아무것도 모르는구나. 알았어, 할 테니까, 쉿 해, 자기야. 그만 울어.”

자기야? 저기요를 잘못 말했나? 얼떨떨해져 눈을 굴리는 순간 알렉은 제 뒤가 한계까지 열리는 것을 느끼고 숨을 몰아쉬며 눈을 꼬옥 감았다. 채워지는 기분에는 항상 적응되지 않았다. 달달 떨던 알렉은 구역질이 날 정도로 가득찬 기분에 울고 싶은 것을 참았다. 센티넬의 시선이 제게 닿아 오는 것은 느꼈으나 알렉은 고개를 모로 돌리고 있었다. 왠지 모르지만 부끄러웠고 동시에 짜증도 났다. 다시 이상한 느낌이 시작되는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 이를 사려물었다. 그런 알렉의 표정을 살피던 매그는 피식 웃었고, 느리게 허릿짓을 하며 물었다. 낮게 가라앉은 목소리였다. “지금 기분 이상해?” 알렉은 입술을 삐죽이며 입을 열었다. 센티넬의 성기가 자신을 채웠다가 빠져나갈 때마다 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 기분이 이상했다. “응.” 그러니까 멈춰줘. 네가 SSS급이라 그런가봐. 이런 기분은 처음이란 말이야.

“얼마나 이상한데?”  
“...조금 이상해...”

사실은 많이 이상했지만 돈을 생각하니 고용주에게 그렇게 말할수는 없었다. 제 귀 가까이에서 속삭여지는 어린 센티넬의 낮은 목소리에는 거친 숨소리가 섞여 제 기분을 더 이상하게 만들고 있었다. 뱃속이 근질근질하고 울렁거렸다. 알렉의 대답을 들은 매그는 킥킥거렸다.

“그럼 안 되겠네. 난 아저씨가 많이 이상했으면 좋겠거든.”

뭐? 그게 무슨 소리야. 알렉이 눈썹을 찡그리는 동안 매그는 더 느리게 왕복운동을 시작했다. 헉 하고 숨을 몰아쉰 알렉은 손마디가 하얗게 질릴 정도로 시트를 움켜쥐었다. 제 안쪽이 죄어드는 느낌과 뭔가가 문질러지는 느낌, 그리고 센티넬의 성기가 귀두만 걸릴 정도로 간신히 빠져나갔다가 넣어지는 감각이 너무나 격하게 와닿았다. 느리게 하는데도 왜 이러지. 아프진 않은데. 더듬거리는 알렉의 말은 알아듣기 힘들 정도로 부들부들 떨리고 있었다. 알렉의 뺨을 따라 눈물이 천천히 흘러내렸다.

“마, 많이, 많이 이상해앳... 히잇, 지, 아, 지금 많이이... 이상...해...졌어응... 그, 그러니까아.. 그ㅁ...”

씩 미소를 지은 매그가 크게 원을 그리며 허리를 돌리자 알렉의 말은 사르르 공기중으로 녹아내렸다. 정신을 반쯤 놓은 알렉이 훌쩍이며 경련하는 사이 행복한 미소를 지은 매그가 부드러운 목소리로 속삭였다. 

“자기야, 말을 할 수 있으면 많이 이상한 게 아니잖아.”

그 뒤로 알렉은 거의 모든 것을 기억할 수 없었다. 제가 울면서 흐느끼는 동안 매그가 킥킥거리며 웃었던 것과 제 아래를 지속적으로 출납하던 성기만 기억했다. 역시 SSS급 센티넬 가이딩하는 건 힘들구나. 돈 많이 주는 이유가 있었어. 침대에 축 늘어진 알렉은 제 유두를 건드리는 손길에 몸을 살짝 떨었다. 엉덩이 아파... 눈물을 문질러 닦던 알렉은 얼얼하고 쓰라린 감각에 다시 울상이 되었다. 센터 본관으로 이동하며 매그는 미소를 지은 뒤 입을 열었다.

“우리 계약서 다시 쓰자.”

연구원 라지를 앞에 두고 앉아 알렉은 인상을 구겼다. 그 개꿀 계약서를 왜? 싫어. 거절하려는데 피식 웃은 매그가 입을 열었다. 

“풀가이딩 부분이랑 다른 센티넬들 맡는 것만 수정해. 수당 올려줄테니까.”

헐. 알렉은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 이만큼이나 주시겠다고요? 정말로요? 물주님, 잠깐 취하신 거 아니죠? 나 씻는동안 뭐 잘못 드셨나? 무르기 없어요. 센티넬일언중천금. 알렉은 제 물주가 계약서를 빼앗아갈까봐 손에 힘을 주며 얼른 입을 열었다.

“좋ㅇ...”

잠깐. 알렉은 입을 닫았다. 잠깐만. 뭔가가 알렉의 머릿속에서 번뜩였다. 나랑 잘 맞았던거면 내가 지금 갑이란 소리잖아? 내가 갑인데 왜 이 조건에 응해줘야하지? 일단 한 번 튕기자. 그래야 돈 더 받을 수 있어. 다른 목소리가 그 말을 막았다. 야. 미쳤냐? 그래서 쟤가 거절하면 어떡하려고? 혹시 쟤가 실수로 0하나 더 찍은 계약서일수도 있잖아. 그럼 너 좆되는거야. 아 그런가? 알렉은 다시 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 매그는 시시각각으로 변하는 제 가이드의 얼굴을 보며 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 조용한 목소리로 매그가 물었다.

“부족해?”

엉? 그게 부족한 건 아니고... 그냥 돈 더 주면 좋긴 한데... 거절은 안 할건데... 화들짝 놀란 알렉은 숙였던 고개를 들었다. 얼마나 말해야할지 고민하던 알렉이 눈만 꿈벅이고 있자 매그가 다시 물었다.

“왜 말이 없어. 부족하냐고. 돈. 더 받고 싶냐고.” 

부족하냐고? No. 돈 더 받고싶냐고? Yes. 그래서 답은 예스였다. 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 제 앞의 센티넬이 말이 없자 알렉은 눈치를 보며 손가락을 꼬물댔다. 시간이 좀 흐르고 매그는 툭 말을 던졌다.

“섹스도 못하는 게. 돈은 엄청 밝히네.”

짜증이 난 알렉은 팩 소리치려다가 입을 닫았다. 톡 쏘아붙이고 싶은 것을 알렉은 꾹 눌렀다. 제 고용주에게 그 따위로 말하면 안된다는 것을 알렉은 잘 알았다. 나 괴롭히는 거 대가로 돈 주는 거니까. 암. 안되지. 안되고말고. 돈 주는 사람이 콩을 팥이라고 한다면 그건 팥인 것이다. 곧 죽어도 팥인 것이다. 알렉은 파르르 몸을 떨었다. 매그는 빤히 그런 제 가이드를 응시했지만 알렉은 시선을 눈치채지 못하고 뒷머리만 벅벅 긁었다. 취소 말아주세요! 그냥 이거만 받자. 이거도 엄청 큰데. 결심한 알렉은 작은 목소리로 다시 입을 열었다.

“미안, 그냥 해본 소리야.”

눈썹을 찡그린 매그가 절 천천히 훑어보았기에 알렉은 살짝 어깨를 움츠렸다. 왜 저렇게 보지. 기묘한 목소리를 한 매그가 물었다. 

“...돈 더 달라며?”

그러니까 그게... 그러면 네가 돈 좀 더 줄 줄 알고... 한 번 튕기는 척 해본 건데. 그런데 이렇게 말하려니 좀 구차하다. 눈을 굴리던 알렉은 침묵했다. 막상 말하려니 조금 자존심이 상하는 것 같아 알렉은 살짝 입술을 깨물었다. 돈 많아서 좋겠다. 씨, 돈 더 준다는데 왜 이렇게 기분이 나쁘지. 이러다가 그냥 취소하자고 하면 어떡하지. 맘 바뀌면 안되는데. 입술만 짓이기며 말을 하지 않는 동안에도 제 센티넬의 시선이 느껴졌기에 알렉은 고민하다가 입을 열었다. 제발 취소하지 말아주세요, 물주님!

“아니야. 안 부족해.”

알렉의 그 모습을 빤히 바라보던 매그는 하 하고 한숨을 내쉬더니 센터장 이모젠에게 계약서를 건네며 말했다. 차분한 목소리였다.

“그냥 두 배로 해주세요.”

뭐? 알렉은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 지..진짜? 진짜로? 두배? 두배? 17000x2는... 대박. 얘 미쳤나봐. 제대로 취했네, 취했어. 분명 나 씻는 사이에 약 했네, 했어. 무르지 마라, 야. 한번 도장 찍으면 끝이야! 역시 튕기는 척 하길 잘했어. 킬킬 웃은 알렉은 매그가 빨리 사인을 마치기를 바라며 발을 동동 굴렀다. 매그가 펜을 내려놓자마자 계약서를 재빠르게 집어든 알렉은 야무진 손동작으로 착착 접은 후 제 주머니에 넣었다. 눈을 반짝인 알렉은 입꼬리를 활짝 올려 웃으며 책상 위에 놓인 매그의 손을 덥썩 잡았다. 내가 진짜 잘할게, 물주님. 펠라 연습도 하고. 기승위도 열심히 연습할게. 풀가이딩 열심히 할게. 개목줄? 말만해. 멍멍. 왈왈. 크르릉 아 이건 아니구나.

“고마워! 매그너스... 진짜... 나 너 만나서 너무 기뻐. 넌 정말 얼굴만 예쁜 게 아니구나.”

주머니도 예쁜 우리 물주님. 알렉은 행복한 암캐에요. 행복한 미소를 지은 알렉의 눈에는 눈물이 글썽이고 있었다. 당연히 알렉은 얼굴을 붉힌 매그를 보지 못했다. 넌 내가 만난 물주중에 최고야. 정말 잘 할게. 네가 센터에서 다른 센티넬들한테 하는 가이딩은 금지시켰으니까 가이딩 클럽 알바 뛰어야겠다. 알렉은 계약서를 다시 훑어보며 그에 대한 조항은 없는 것을 확인하고 만족스럽게 고개를 끄덕였다. 판데모니엄에서 연습도 하고 돈도 벌고 일석이조네. 내가 펠라 연습 열심히 해서 돈 아깝지 않게 풀가이딩 해줄게. 사랑해, 물주님. 괴롭히는 건 무서웠지만 그래도 역시 물주님이 최고야. 내가 알물주 되면 너한테 꼭 커피 한 잔 살게. 그란데로 마셔도 돼.


	4. Chapter 4

잘 조여? 씨발 그래, 존나 조이기만 하더라. 좆 잘리는줄. 섹스도 못하는게. 섹스가 뭔지도 모르는게. 얼굴을 찌푸린 매그는 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 40년동안 그런 기쁨을 모르고 살아온 알렉이 불쌍하다는 생각은 애써 하지 않으려 했다. 아마 제대로 관계를 맺는 법도 모를 것이다. 여자도 못 만나봤겠지. 소파에 털썩 앉아 뒤로 기댄 매그는 며칠 전 본 알렉의 모습을 떠올렸다. 

다리 벌리고 박히면서 할딱대는 거는 나름 볼만했지. 입술을 핥으며 책을 펴던 매그는 잠시 멈췄다. 머릿속에서는 그날 제 가이드의 모습이 재생되고 있었다. 완전히 엉망진창으로 흐트러져서는 제게 매달리고, 숨넘어갈듯 자신의 이름만을 불러대던 남자의 모습. 달아오른 알렉의 얼굴은 각종 체액으로 젖어 범벅이 되어 있었지만 녹갈색 눈은 그 와중에도 반짝거렸다. 설마 이게 계획인가, 좋은 척 하는건가 싶어 슬쩍 내려다보았을 때 가이드의 앞은 완전하게 힘을 받아 서 있었다. 곧게 뻗은, 색이 예쁜 큰 성기였다. 덩치가 크고 체력이 좋아서 주로 남자 센티넬들이 찾는다고는 들었지만.. 갑자기 떠오른 생각에 매그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 여자 가이드한테는 박았으려나. 그 생각을 하자 기분이 더러워졌기에 매그는 휘휘 고개를 저었다. 박았으면 뭐 어쩌게.

너랑 하니 좋다는 답을 들었는데도 왜 이렇게 기분이 더러운 것인지 알 수 없었다. 진짜 짜증나네, 매그는 중얼거렸다. 왜 이렇게 자꾸 그 늙은 아저씨가 생각나는 걸까. 거슬려서 그렇다고 매그는 생각했다. 원래 특이한 걸 보면 눈이 가기 마련이니까. 그래서 킵해둔거라고, 매그는 중얼거렸다. 앞으로 다시 먹을 일은 절대 없지만, 그래도 혹시나 풀가이딩이 필요할 일이 생길지 모르니까 전담으로 계약을 맺은 거라며 매그는 스스로를 합리화시켰다. 

“별로 좋은지도 모르겠던데 뭘. 섹스 잘 하지도 못하고. 난 씨발, 진짜 아다들이 세상에서 제일 싫어. 뭣도 모르고 뻣뻣해서는 느낄 줄도 모르고, 신음도 못내고. 서로 힘들기만 하지. 그게 뭐가 좋다고...”

근데 그 아저씨는 아다도 아니잖아. 후다 주제에. 큰 소리로 투덜거리던 매그는 머리를 털었다. 만약에 자신이 알렉의 처음이라면 어땠을까. 알렉을 보아하니 그런 것에 의미를 두는 것 같지는 않았다. 아마 처음이었어도 처음이라고 말도 안 했겠지. 그것을 생각하자 괜히 화가 나 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 처음은 좋아야 되는데. 잠깐만, 생각을 멈춘 매그는 벌떡 일어섰다. 그 아저씨 처음이 센티넬인건지 애인인 건지도 모르잖아. 당연히 아무도 만나보지 않았을 것이라 생각했지만 여자일지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 불쾌해졌다. 애초에 대체 왜 돈은 그렇게 모으려는 거지. 궁금해진 매그는 폰을 열어 [돈벌레]의 번호를 빤히 들여다보았다.

그렇게까지 돈을 모아야하는 이유가 뭐가 있을까. 빚이 많나? 아니면 뭐, 사치? 에이 이건 아니다. 집이 많이 어렵나보지. 고개를 끄덕인 매그는 수당을 조금 더 올려줄 걸 그랬나보다 하고 턱을 매만졌다. 매그의 배 위에는 미니알렉이 올라와 배를 깔고 누워 있었다. 넌 왜 안 사라지고 여기 있냐, 매그가 물었지만 미니알렉은 대답없이 도롱도롱 코를 골기 시작했다. 매그는 손을 들어 살살 미니알렉의 머리칼을 쓰다듬다가 발간 입술에서 시선을 멈췄다. 조금 벌어진 입술을 보자 괜스레 얼굴이 화끈거렸다.

‘나 널 만나서 너무 행복해. 넌 정말 얼굴만 예쁜 게 아니구나.’

환하게 눈물을 달고 웃던 제 가이드의 말이 머릿속에서 메아리쳤다. 매그는 괜스레 욱신거리는 가슴을 꾹 눌렀다. 자신은 그 가이드에게 별로 감정이 없지만, 그 가이드는 자신을 좋아하는 것 같았다. 그렇지 않으면 그렇게 자신에게 웃어주고, 돈을 더 받는다는 것에 창피해할 리가 없었다. 돈 진짜 좋아하는 아저씨가 그렇게 나오다니. 나랑 한 섹스가 좋긴 했나보지. 하긴 그 아저씨 나 좋아하니까. 내가 그렇게 좋나? 매그는 고개를 갸웃했다. ‘당연하지. 완전 좋아. 진짜 좋아해.’ 왜 좋은데? 매그는 미니알렉에게 물었다. 미니알렉은 배시시 웃으며 얼굴을 붉히더니 몸을 배배 꼬았다. ‘다 좋아. 처음에는 네가 예뻐서 좋았는데... 네가 나 신경써주고 배려해주잖아. 너는 마음이 정말 예쁜것 같아...’ 웃고 싶은 것을 참으며 입술을 삐죽인 매그는 미니알렉을 툭 건드렸다.

“그래봐야 난 아저씨 안 좋아해.”

나이도 많고 몸 그렇게 굴리고 다녔는데 내가 왜 좋아해. 안 좋아해. 그러니까 나중에 상처받지 말고 나 그만 좋아해. 아, 매그너스 베인 정말 죄많은 남자다. 남자 가이드까지 달라붙다니 예쁘게 생긴것도 피곤하네. 좆 큰게 죄다 죄야. 폰이 울렸고, 매그는 전화를 받기 위해 테이블에 올려진 핸드폰을 집어들고는 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 이 인간은 왜 또 전화질이야. 센터에서 알게 된 센티넬 로렌조와는 가끔 만나 술을 마시는 사이였다.

“왜?”

ㅡ나 판데모니엄 와 있는데 여기 진짜 괜찮아. 너도 와라.

지금? 매그는 시계를 흘끗 바라보았다. 열시밖에 안됐는데. 판데모니엄에 대해서는 저도 들어본 적이 있었다. 주로 D급인 센티넬들이 이용한다는 가이딩 클럽이었다. “좋아. 주소 찍어줘.” 한번 뭐, 구경해보는 것도 나쁘진 않겠지. 괜찮은 애 있으면 떡도 치는 거고. 무슨 가이드가 있든 그 아저씨보다는 낫겠지. 전화를 끊은 매그는 옷을 갈아입은 뒤 대충 머리를 매만지고는 집을 나섰다.

로렌조가 있다는 룸으로 안내받아 들어가니 로렌조는 이미 가이딩을 빙자한 떡을 열심히 치고 있었다. 생각해보니 이 새끼는 기승위가 취향이었지. 문간에 멈춰 잠시 눈을 찌푸린 매그는 맞은편에 털썩 주저앉아 팔짱을 꼈다. 로렌조의 위에 앉은 나체의 남자는 덩치가 큰 편이었고 피부는 하얬다. 이리저리 헝클어진 어두운 브루넷의 고수머리를 바라보며 매그는 알렉을 떠올렸다. 문 밖으로 들려오는 노랫소리에 가려져 잘 들려오지는 않았지만 으응, 으응 하고 울리는 신음이나 어설픈 동작까지도 알렉을 떠올리게 하는 데가 있었다. 매그는 피식 웃고는 고개를 저었다. 

“매그너스, 너도 얼른 한 명 골라와.”

위스키가 담긴 크리스털 잔을 천천히 흔들던 매그는 로렌조의 말에 고개를 들었다. 그럴까, 하고 답하려는 순간 로렌조의 위에 앉아있던 남자가 휙 고개를 돌렸다. “매그너스!!” 반가움을 담은 남자의 목소리에도 불구하고 매그의 얼굴은 굳었다. 아는 사람을 만나 신이 난 알렉은 싸늘하게 식은 매그의 표정을 눈치채지 못한채로 종알거렸다. 

“매그너스, 으응.. 세상에. 여기서 만날 줄 몰랐어. 역시 내가 D급이라 조금 부족했지? 흐읏, 얼른 골라봐! 내 친구 소개시켜줄ㄲ...”

매그는 신음이 섞인 알렉의 목소리와 이런 것은 아무 일도 아니라는 그 천진한 반응에 이성이 뚝 끊기는 것을 느꼈다. 넘쳐나는 매그의 형질에 반응한 테이블과 샹들리에가 덜덜덜 흔들리며 잘강이는 소리를 냈다. 문이 덜컹거렸다. 뇌가 절절 끓는 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 훌쩍 몸을 일으킨 매그는 몇 걸음만에 로렌조에게 다가가 놀란 것처럼 보이는 알렉을 한 팔로 홱 당겨 빼냈다. 몸이 불타는 듯이 뜨거웠고, 화염에 감싸이는 것 같았다. 혈관을 타고 전류가 흘러 제 머리끝부터 손끝까지의 세포를 일깨우고 있었다. 테이블과 알렉의 몸이 닿으며 쿵 하고 큰 소리를 냈지만 매그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 제 팔을 잡은 로렌조가 뭐라고 소리지르는 것이 들렸지만 매그는 바라보지도 않고 그를 거세게 뿌리졌다. 벽에 부딪힌 로렌조는 요란한 소리를 내며 쿵 하고 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 나체가 된 알렉을 바닥에 눕힌 매그는 바둥거리는 알렉의 목을 세게 눌러 한 손으로 제압한 채 제 지퍼를 내렸고, 단숨에 알렉의 안으로 들어갔다. 붉어진 알렉이 켁켁대며 뭐라고 말을 뱉으려 했으나 매그는 제 손에 더욱 힘을 주어 그의 목을 졸랐다. 씨발!!!!

“씨발, 네까짓 게, 나를 갖고 놀아? 감히 네까짓 게... 더럽고, 늙었고, 돈도 없는 거지같은 걸레 새끼가, 감히 나를... 나를... 씨발!!!”

매그의 말은 덜덜 떨리고 있었다. 풀려나오는 매그의 형질로 방 안의 모든 것들이 큰 소리를 내며 흔들리고 있었다. 바깥에서의 음악 소리가 멈춰 있었고, 사람들이 웅성웅성대는 소리만이 들렸지만 매그는 제 머릿속에서 웅웅거리는 소리때문에 거기에 신경을 쓸 수가 없었다. 끅끅대는 알렉의 한 손이 정신없이 제 팔을 더듬는 것을 느끼며 매그는 사정없이 알렉의 안을 쳐올렸다. 방금 전까지 다른 센티넬의 성기를 물고 있던 알렉의 안은 뜨거웠고 축축했지만 매그는 그 때문에 기분이 더 더러워지는 것을 느꼈다. 밑에 깔린 알렉의 눈이 천천히 뒤로 넘어가고 나서야 매그는 가이드의 목을 조르던 제 손을 뗐고, 정신을 잃고 기절한 알렉의 몸을 뒤집어 엎은 뒤 머리채를 휘어잡고 다시 거칠게 박아넣기 시작했다. 말로 표현할 수 없는 분노와 알 수 없는 소유욕으로 인해 매그의 온몸은 주체할 수 없이 떨리고 있었다. 자신이 왜 이런 감정을 느끼는지 알 수 없었다.

“아무것도 가진 것도 없는 주제에, 돈만 주면 좋다고 앙앙대면서, 아무한테나 다리 활짝 벌리고 쑤셔달라고 조르는 주제에... 구멍 따이면서 좋다고 울어대는 주제에, 씨발...”

매그는 이를 갈며 알렉의 머리채를 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 깨어난 알렉은 바둥거리며 다시 반항했지만 입에는 재갈이 물려지고 손은 넥타이로 묶여 읍읍거리는 신음밖에 낼 수 없었다.

“더 조여, 걸레년아!!! 존나 헐렁하니까. 씨발, 박는 맛도 안 난다고!! 네 구멍, 씨발, 존나 헐렁해!!”

제 가이드의 머리칼을 움켜쥔 매그는 철썩 소리가 날 정도로 세게 알렉의 한 쪽 엉덩이를 내려쳤다. 조이지 않는다니, 그것은 사실이 아니었다. 이미 알렉은 자신을 너무 심하게 조이고 있었다. 매그도 알고 있었지만 그래서 더욱 참을 수 없었다. 이걸 다른 센티넬들도 느꼈다니. 눈물로 범벅이 된 채 떨며 힉힉거리고 있는 알렉의 머리칼을 더 세게 당기며 매그는 제 가이드의 귀를 피가 날 정도로 거칠게 씹었다. 제 성기에 달라붙은 뜨거운 내벽이 떨리는 것과, 바이스처럼 오므라들어 절 조이는 것이 느껴졌지만 매그는 욕설을 내뱉으며 추삽질을 계속했다. 이렇게 하지 않으면 제 혈관을 불태우며 내달리는 이 감정을 제어할 수가 없었다.

“더 조여! 더 조이라고. 창녀 주제에, 네깟 년은 어차피, 씹질밖에 못 하잖아!! 할 수 있는 것은 좆물 받는 것 밖에 없으면서. 어차피 네년은 평생 이 짓만 하다 뒈질 거니까, 더 조이라고, 씨발!!!”

매그는 바닥에 문질러지던 알렉의 성기가 몇 번의 사정을 마쳤음에도 다시 단단해지고 있는 것을 알고 조소를 흘렸다. “좋아? 씨발년아, 넌 강간당하는 거야. 넌 강간당하면서도, 응? 싸지르는 변태새끼라고. 알았어?” 실컷 제 가이드를 비웃은 매그는 알렉의 목에 이를 박아넣었고, 물어뜯다시피 세게 그를 깨물었다. 알렉이 진저리를 치며 머리를 저었으나 매그는 신경쓰지 않은채 머리채를 잡아 세게 고정했고 피가 날 때까지 그의 목을 짓씹었다. 이렇게 하지 않으면 로렌조고 알렉이고, 그냥 찢어 죽여도 속이 풀리지 않을 것 같았다. 낑낑대는 알렉의 목은 살점이 떨어져나갈 듯 너덜거렸다. 그때에서야 매그는 조금 만족스러워졌다.

“넌 네가 가이드라 다행인 줄 알아라. 안 그러면 너처럼 좆 좋아하는 년을, 자기보다 새파랗게 어린 놈한테 박히면서 좋다고 질질 싸지르는 너같은 년을 누가 쑤셔 주겠어? 이 닳고 닳은 보지에...”

알렉이 여전히 몸을 가만히 두지 않고 거부의 의사를 표명하고 있었기에 매그는 엉덩이를 세게 다시 한 번 내리쳤고, 펄쩍 뛰며 저를 조이는 알렉에게 짓씹듯이 내뱉었다. 매그의 목소리는 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.

“걸레년아, 가만히 있어라. 난 손님이니까, 씨발, 가만히 있으라고!!! 돈 받고 싶으면, 응? 가만히 있어. 넌 어차피 돈만 주면 뭐든 다 하잖아??”

차라리 아무런 반응도 하지 않으면 좋았을걸, 자신의 말에 알렉의 움직임이 뚝 멈추는 것을 느끼며 매그는 울고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 프리컴과 정액으로 젖은 알렉의 분홍색 성기는 어느새 조금 줄어들어 있었기에 매그는 손을 뻗어 거칠게 그것을 잡아쥐었고 세게 문질렀다. 매그가 제 가이드의 성기를 발기시키기 위해 애를 쓰는 동안 알렉은 몸을 떨며 낑낑거리는 소리를 냈지만 반항하지는 않았고, 오히려 살짝 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 

“씨발... 씨발 진짜...씨발...” 

알렉의 가슴과 반쯤 죽어버린 성기를 주무르며 매그는 미쳐버릴 것 같은 기분을 느꼈다. 알렉이 왜 갑자기 달라진 반응을 보이는지 알고 있기 때문이었다. 돈. 그놈의 돈. 씨발할 놈의 돈 때문이었다. 도대제 어떻게 해야 할 지 자신도 알 수가 없었다. 이렇게 허전한 기분은 도대체 어디에서 오는 것인지, 자신은 분명히 가이딩을 받고 있는데 왜 이런 좋지 않은 기분이 드는 것인지 매그는 알 수 없었다. 알렉의 성기가 쉽게 서지 않았기에 매그는 악을 썼다. 기분이 더러웠다.

“세워. 야!! 씨발, 앞에 세우라고!! 안 세우면 진짜 너 죽고 나 죽는거다.”

알렉이 몸에 힘을 주는 것을 느끼며 매그는 좀 더 부드럽게 스팟을 향해 짓쳐올렸다. 정말로 끝까지 알렉의 성기가 서지 않는다면 자존심이 상해서 죽어버릴지도 몰랐다. 다행히 몇 번 느리게 왕복하자 알렉의 몸에서 조금 긴장이 풀리는 것이 느껴졌다. 매그는 숨을 몰아쉬며 천천히 그 쪽에 닿게 제 허리를 굴렸고, 알렉의 어깨부터 허리까지를 쓸어내렸다가 조금 더 커진 알렉의 성기를 느리게 흔들었다. 여전히 기분이 아주 나빴다. 제 페니스를 알렉의 안에서 쑥 잡아뺀 매그는 소파 위에 앉아 제 위로 완전히 발기한 알렉을 올렸다. 눈물에 젖은 알렉의 눈이 물끄러미 자신을 바라보는 것을 본 매그는 알렉의 유두를 세게 꼬집었다. 

“난 손님이니까, 반항하지 말고 내가 시키는 대로 해. 명령대로 해, 알았어?”

알렉이 천천히 고개를 끄덕이고 나서야 매그는 알렉의 입을 막은 재갈을 풀어주었다. 매그는 아주 느린 속도로 알렉의 안을 쳐올리며 알렉의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고는 숨을 골랐다. 매그의 두 손은 알렉의 등에 감겨 허리까지를 천천히 쓸어내렸다. 알렉의 심장은 너무나 빠른 속도로 뛰고 있었기에 매그는 잠시 움직이는 것을 멈췄다. 혹시 제 가이드의 심장이 멎어 버리는 것은 아닐까 싶어서였다. 천천히 정상화되는 박동을 느꼈을 때에도 알렉은 쌕쌕거리며 숨만 몰아쉬고 있었다. 눈썹을 일그러트린 매그가 말했다.

“안아.”

알렉이 미동도 없이 가만히 있었기에 짜증이 난 매그는 버럭 소리쳤다. 여전히 제 머리는 무엇인가로 끓고 있는 것 같았고, 자신이 들어왔을때 알렉이 무얼 하고 있었는지 생각만 하면 피가 거꾸로 치솟는 것 같았다.

“못 들었어?? 씨발, 나 안으라고! 팔 들어서, 씨발, 내 목에 감으라고!”

존나 늙어서 그런가, 말귀도 못알아처먹어요, 매그가 중얼거리고 나서야 머뭇거리던 알렉은 손을 올려 슬쩍 제 센티넬의 목에 댔다. 명령으로 인해 한 행동이었지만, 그래도 알렉이 제 말을 듣는다는 것에 기분이 좀 나아진 매그는 짜증스럽게 소리쳤다. “더 꽉 안아! 씨발 좀,” 소리를 지른 후 매그는 알렉의 엉덩이를 세게 주무르며 벌떡 일어섰다. 가이드의 내벽이 흠칫 하며 절 조이는 것과, 알렉이 두 다리로 절 꼭 감싸는 것, 그리고 목에 감긴 팔에 힘이 들어가는 것을 느끼며 매그는 만족스럽게 목을 울려 신음했다. 기분이 조금 많이 나아졌다. 센티넬의 힘을 사용해 알렉이 제 성기를 물었다 뱉었다 하도록 조종하며 매그는 알렉의 등을 벽에 붙였고, 살짝 벌어진 알렉의 입에 제 입술을 갖다댔다. 알렉은 그저 가만히 있었기에 다시 욕을 뱉은 매그는 명령했다.

“키스해. 씨발 너는, 내가 손님인데 이런 거까지 가르쳐줘야 해?”

곧 알렉의 혀가 제 입 안으로 들어왔고, 입술을 물고 빨지도 않는 그 배려없는 움직임에 짜증이 난 매그는 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 그러나 눈꼬리에 눈물을 단 채, 젖고 부은 입술로 멍하니 절 바라보는 알렉을 보자 매그는 심장을 쥐어짜이는 듯한 기분을 느꼈고, 욕을 내뱉으며 알렉의 입술로 먼저 달려들었다. 제가 알렉의 입을 혀로 유린하는 동안에도 알렉은 어설프게 제 혀를 슬쩍 건드릴 뿐이었지만 매그는 그 움직임에도 머리가 어지러워지는 쾌락을 경험했다. 알렉의 몸이 닿은 모든 부분이 화끈거리며 불타오르고 있었다. 씨발, 나 어떻게 된 거 아니야? 헉헉거리며 입술을 뗀 매그는 자신도 모르게 말을 뱉었다.

“야. 나 사랑한다고 해. 빨리.”

알렉은 절 멀뚱하게 바라보며 아무말도 하지 않았기에 매그는 이를 갈며 알렉을 안아 소파 위로 눕혔다. “사랑한다고 하라고.” 스팟만을 노려서 부드럽게 찔러올리며 매그는 알렉의 성기를 죽지 않게 하기 위해 계속 어루만졌고, 알렉의 귀를 빨았다. 제 가이드가 자신과의 관계에서 느꼈으면 했다. 

“빨리 사랑한다고 해. 얼른.”

알렉은 계속 대답이 없었고 눈만 깜박이며 자신을 바라보고 있었다. 짜증이 난 매그는 결국 꽥 소리를 질렀다. 이 말만은 다시 하고 싶지 않았는데 알렉이 응해주지 않으니 어쩔 도리가 없었다.

“손님이 말하잖아! 빨리 사랑한다고 하라고. 명령이니까 빨리 사랑한다고 해!!!”

말이 떨어지자마자 알렉은 즉시 복종했다. 감정이 하나도 담기지 않은 무미건조한 목소리로 알렉이 말했다. “사랑해.” 매그는 그 말을 듣자마자 바로 사정했다. 그것은 그냥 신체적인 반응이었다. 어린 센티넬의 가슴에서는 이루 말할 수 없을만큼 크고 격렬한 감정의 소용돌이가 일고 있었다. 사정을 마치고 난 매그는 알렉을 꽉 안았지만, 곧 숨이 막히다며 제 팔을 가볍게 치는 자신의 가이드 때문에 그를 놓아줄 수밖에 없었다. 천천히 성기를 빼낸 알렉의 밑은 피와 정액으로 범벅이 되어 있었다. 조금 정신을 차린 매그는 경악하며 허둥거렸지만 알렉은 괜찮아, 하고는 웃으며 손을 내저었고 센티넬이 굳어있는 틈을 타 바람처럼 빠르게 사라졌다. 룸의 문은 쾅 소리를 내며 닫혔다.


	5. Chapter 5

알렉은 후들후들 떨리는 다리를 부여잡고 겨우 집으로 돌아왔다. 하체 밑으로는 감각이 없었다. 다리가 아니라 다른 사람의 몸이 움직이는 것 같았다. 섀헌사에 월차를 내고 난 알렉은 멍하니 생각에 잠겼다. 오랜만에 가지는 휴일은 낯설었다. SSS급들은 다 그런걸까. 무섭기도 하고 괜히 속상하기도 해서 알렉은 괜히 코를 킁킁댔다. 혹시나 계약서를 어긴걸까 하고 다시 뒤적거려봤으나 자신이 예전에 본 게 맞았다. 가이딩클럽에서 아르바이트를 하면 안 된다는 조건은 없었다.

돈 좋아하는 게 그렇게 나쁜가. 돈 좀 좋아할수도 있지. 내가 뭘 잘못했다고 그렇게 괴롭히지. 알렉은 베개에 머리를 비볐다. 다른 사람에게 피해 하나는 주지 않으려고 노력하며 살아온 알렉이었다. 아쉬운 소리를 하지 않으려고 얼마나 애썼던가. 롤플은 꽤 해봤다고 생각했는데 이런 롤플은 처음이라 온몸이 욱신거리고 쓰라렸다. 한동안은 제대로 앉지도 못하겠네. 알렉은 누운채로 한숨을 폭 내쉬었다. 자신의 새 물주는 매번 자신에게 이상한 것만 시키고는 했다. 속을 알 수가 없다니깐. 알렉은 투덜거렸다. 사랑한다는 말은 정말 사랑하는 사람 만나면 해주려고 아껴뒀던 건데, 아쉬웠다.

창녀 맞지. 창녀 맞고... 가이드 아니면 나한테 누가 그래줄 사람 없는 것도 맞고. 한 두번 들은 말도 아니고 다 맞는 말인데 왜 이렇게 가슴이 시리고 서러운 것인지 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 자격지심이지 뭐. 괜히 뒤척거린 알렉은 천장을 보며 똑바로 누우려다가 작게 악 하고 비명을 질렀다. 혹시 이 정도 가이딩도 못했다고 계약 파기하는 건 아니겠지? 갑작스레 걱정이 된 알렉은 후다닥 폰을 켜 [♡물주님♡] 에게 문자를 보냈다. 계약파기는 안 돼.

[어제 잘 들어갔어? 내가 부족해서 힘들었지? 앞으로는 더 잘할게! 한번만 봐줘. 진짜로 약속!]

고민고민하며 몇 번 지웠다 다시 쓴 후 매그에게 문자를 보낸 알렉은 두근두근하며 답이 오길 기다렸다. 역시 아저씨는 D급이라 안되겠다는 답이 오면 어떡하지 하고 걱정했으나, 초조하게 기다려도 아무런 연락이 오지 않았기에 알렉은 까무룩 잠이 들었다. 피곤해서인지 뭘 먹고 싶지도 않았다. 어젯밤 못한 뒤처리를 해야한다는 생각은 들었으나 막상 팔을 들어올릴 힘조차 없었다.

깊은 잠에 들었던 알렉이 깨어난 것은 거세게 현관문을 두드리는 소리에 의해서였다. 뭐지? 빚 다 갚은지 오랜데. 잠시 과거의 기억에 당황하며 퍼뜩 몸을 일으킨 알렉은 요란한 소리로 울리는 핸드폰을 집어들며 어느새 태양이 환하게 떠올라있음을 눈치챘다. 퉁퉁 부은 눈을 손등으로 대충 비비적거리느라 눈도 못 뜬 상태로 알렉은 겨우 전화를 받았다. 알렉은 아마 자신이 또 갑자기 월차를 내서 언더힐 차장님이 화나셨나보다, 하고 막연하게 생각하고 있었다.

“여보세요...”

ㅡ아저씨!!!!! 씨발! 안에 있으면서 왜 씨발, 문도 안열고! 전화도 안받고! 뒤진 줄 알았잖아!!

꽥 하고 질러진 고함소리를 들은 알렉은 인상을 찡그리며 폰을 귀에서 뗐다. 기차 화통을 삶아 먹었나. 뭐 이렇게 소리가 커. 아직 잠에서 덜 깬 알렉은 툴툴거리며 제 물주님이 뭐라고 말을 해 주길 기다렸으나 전화기 저편에서는 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다. 잠시간 침묵이 흐르고 알렉이 크게 하품을 하고 나서야 매그가 입을 열었다.

ㅡ...문 열어줘. 죽 사왔으니까.

죽? 고개를 갸웃한 알렉은 그때에서야 현관문을 두드리던 소리가 멎었다는 것을 인지했다. 감격한 알렉은 한 손으로 입을 막았다. 제 물주님은 천사임에 분명했다. 얼굴도 예쁜데 맘씨까지 예쁘다니! 자신이라면 가이딩을 제대로 하지도 못한 가이드 따위에게 짜증만 냈을텐데, 자신에게 피가 났다고 신경써주러 오다니. 죽이라니. 무슨 죽일까? 난 호박죽이 좋아. 단팥죽도 좋고.

“넌 정말 얼굴만 예쁜 게 아니구나! 잠깐만 기다려!”

마침 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 났기에 입맛을 다신 알렉은 천천히 침대에서 일어나 앉았다. 그러나 땅바닥에 발을 딛는 순간 알렉은 찌르르하게 척추를 울리는 고통에 신음해야만 했다. 이런 아픔은 오랜만이었다. 핸드폰 너머에서 괜찮냐는 소리가 들려왔으나 알렉은 차마 대답을 할 수가 없어 바닥에 주저앉은 채로 끙끙 앓았다. 핸드폰이 떨어져 저 멀리 손에 닿지 않는 곳으로 날아갔으나 차마 주울 수가 없었다. 매그가 다시 대문을 두드리기 시작했고, 제 물주님을 더 이상 기다리게 둘 수 없었던 알렉은 네 발로 기다시피 해 현관으로 다가갔다. 떨리는 다리를 한 알렉은 겨우 문을 열며 미소를 지어 보였다. 누추하신 곳까지 고귀하신 물주님이 행차하데다가 거래를 파기할 생각도 없어 보였기에 자신이 부족하지 않은 가이드라는 것을 보여주고 싶었다.

“미안... 늦게 열어서...”

매그는 잠시 아무말도 하지 않은채로 절 무섭게 노려보았기에 알렉은 땀을 삐질삐질 흘렸다. 다시 사과를 하려는데 매그가 집 안으로 들어왔기에 알렉은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

“들어가. 뭐해?”  
“너부터 먼저 들어가...”

네가 먼저 들어가야 내가 천천히 들어가지. 신발장에 떨리는 몸을 기댄 알렉은 호흡을 고르며 생각했다. 아직은 서 있는 것도 힘들었다. 순식간에 훅 하고 몸이 들리는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 눈을 둥그렇게 떴다. 날 안았어. 와, 역시 센티넬들은 진짜 힘 세구나. 편하겠다. 매그는 제 가이드를 아주 부드럽게, 아기를 다루듯이 해 소파 위에 내려두었다. 얼떨떨해진 알렉은 조용히 속삭였다. 뭔가 살랑살랑 것이 가슴속에서 몽글거렸다. 이렇게 자신을 다루는 사람은 만나본 적이 없어서 조금 부끄러웠다. 열나나. 빨개진 건 아니겠지. 알렉은 제 손으로 볼을 감쌌다.

“고마워...”

그러나 센티넬이 절 다시 노려보았기에 알렉은 합 하고 입을 다물었다. 주방으로 가서 그릇에 죽을 옮겨담은 후 매그는 그릇을 알렉 앞으로 밀었고, 자기 마음대로 쿠션을 모아다가 가이드의 등 뒤에 받쳐 주었다. 배에는 핫팩과 담요를 올린 채로 알렉은 오물오물 죽을 넘겼다. 맛있었다. 왜 이렇게 나한테 잘해주지? 고개를 갸우뚱한 알렉은 제 앞에 앉아 팔짱을 끼고 절 바라보는 센티넬을 빤히 응시했다. 센티넬의 얼굴에는 알 수 없는 표정이 떠올라 있었기에 알렉은 턱을 매만지고는 다시 죽을 뜨기 시작했다. 가이딩 필요한가. 전복죽도 맛있네. 배부르다. 매그가 사온 약까지 넘기고 난 알렉은 다시금 하품을 했다.

“졸려?”

매그의 말에 눈치를 슬쩍 본 알렉은 고개를 휙휙 저었다. 사실 조금 졸렸지만, 그래도 손님이 있는데 어떻게 자겠는가. 죽그릇을 치워준 매그는 슬그머니 제 가이드의 옆에 와 앉았고 알렉은 자세를 좀 더 바르게 했다. 가벼운 접촉가이딩 정도는 괜찮을 것 같았다. 빨아줄까, 알렉이 입을 열려 했지만 매그가 더 빨랐다.

“미안해.”

미안? 뭐가 미안하지? 말도 없이 갑자기 롤플한거? 그렇게까지 미안해하지 않아도 되는데... 센티넬에게 사과를 처음 들어보는 알렉은 잠시 당황해 할 말을 잊었다. 가이드 일은 돈을 받는 일이었고 어느 센티넬들도 그런 일로 자신에게 사과를 한 적이 없었다. 혹시나 제가 잘못 들은 것은 아닌지 싶어 알렉은 입술을 조금 내밀며 눈을 크게 떴다. 그런 알렉의 반응을 본 매그는 다시 한숨을 내쉬며 알렉의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 알렉은 자신의 손보다 작은 손이 차갑게 식어 있는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

“심한 말 한 거 말이야. 그렇게 하면 안됐었는데. 잠깐 정신이 나갔었나봐. 지금 와서 이런 말 해도 소용 없는거 아는데...정말... 뭐라고 해야할지 모르겠어. 그냥 다 미안해... 나 밉지? 나 때려도 돼. 아, 정말... 어떡해...”

“괜찮아... 하나도 안 미워...”

감동한 알렉은 제 센티넬의 손을 꼬옥 쥐었다. 이렇게 상냥한 센티넬은 살면서 처음 만나보았다. 알렉은 절대로 이 센티넬과의 계약을 놓치지 않으리라 결심했다. 비위도 열심히 맞추고 아부도 잘 떨어서 꼭 종신계약을 따내고 말거야. 아마 60살이 되었을 즈음엔 알물주가 될 수 있을 것이다. 

“괜찮긴 뭐가 괜찮아...”

한숨을 내쉰 매그의 얼굴이 울상이 되었다. 알렉은 잠시 망설이다가 손을 토닥거렸고, 제게 안겨오는 어린 센티넬의 등을 가볍게 쓸어 주었다. 잠시 후 떨어진 매그가 말했다.

“난 있잖아... 아저씨가 나한테 잘하겠다고 하는 거 싫어. 그냥 나한테 막했으면 좋겠어. 화도 내고 짜증도 내고... 나한테 그러는 거 싫어. 정말 아저씨는 내 맘도 모르고... 내가 이러는 것도 이해 못하는 거, 나도 알아. 당황스러울거라는 것도 아는데...”

정말로 당황한 알렉은 눈을 굴렸다. 잘 아네. 내가 어떻게 그래, 넌 손님인데. 그 표정을 보고서 입술을 깨물었다 한숨을 몰아쉬기를 반복한 매그가 말했다.

“아저씨는 말로 안하면 이해 못할거 같아서 설명해 줄 테니까 잘 들어. 나는 아저씨한테 첫눈에 반했고, 아저씨가 진짜 좋아. 센티넬이니 가이드니 그런 게 아니고, 정말 좋아해. 처음에는 나도 조금 당황스러워서 내 맘을 몰랐는데, 아저씨랑 다른 센티넬이 그러는 게 처음부터 싫었던 것 같아. 처음에 계약서 쓴 거, 아저씨 무시하려고 한 거 정말 미안해. 돈 많이 필요한 것 같고, 아저씨가 다른 센티넬들이랑 그러는 건 싫어서 계약도 고친거야. 그런데 거기서 그러고 있으니 내가 얼마나 속상했을지 알겠어? 솔직히 엄청 놀랐어. 폭주 안 한 게 기적일 정도라고. 아저씨는 내 맘을 몰라...”

“하지만 그건 가이딩인걸. 너도 알잖아,”

“그래도 싫어. 그래도 싫다고. 아저씨도 대충 알 거 아니야. 이제 난 각성한 상태고 아저씨 아니면 안 돼. 돈이 필요하면 내가 줄게. 그러니까 그런 거 하지마, 응? 계약서 다시 쓰자. 네 배로 올려줄게. 아니... 애초부터 뭐 때문에 그렇게 돈이 필요한건데? 얘기해봐. 내가 해줄게. 나 돈 많아. 설마 이런 걸로 자존심 세우는 건 아니지? 원래 센티넬들이 이런 건 다 해주는거야. 그러니까 말해봐.”

각성? 알렉은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 자신이 쓰러져 잠든 동안 보아하니 매그는 센터에 다녀온 모양이었다. 폭주 안해서 다행이다. 알물주 되기전엔 못죽어. 알렉은 가슴을 쓸어내렸다. 각성한 센티넬들이 제 가이드에게 무척이나 잘 해준다는 소재는 영화와 소설의 클리셰였으므로 자신도 물론 잘 알고 있었다. 지금까지 자신은 한번도 겪어보지 못했지만 제이스는 몇 번 그 대상이 된 적이 있었고, 그렇게 클레리를 만났다. 그걸 신기하게 생각했고, 솔직히 센터에 등록한 초반에는 그걸 기대한 적도 있었다. 하지만... 

알렉은 턱을 긁었다. 난처하기도 했고 무섭기도 했다. 날마다 어제같은 롤플을 하다가는 아마 제 몸이 남아나지 않을 터였다. 네 배나 주는 거면 어제보다 심하게 괴롭히겠다는 거겠지. 알렉은 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 차라리 판데모니엄에서 가이딩 알바를 뛰는 게 나을 것 같았다. 회사를 그만둘 수도 없고, 이 꼬마가 아무리 돈이 많다고 한들 제게 빌딩을 사 줄수는 없었다. 게다가 더 중요한 건 자신은 이 꼬마에게 그런 쪽으로 감정이 들지 않았다. 들 수 있을리가 없었다. 이 꼬마는 자신보다 무려 열 일곱살이나 어리다. 세상에, 아들 뻘이다. 진저리를 친 알렉은 차분한 목소리로 입을 열었다.

“좋아해주는 건 고마운데... 아르바이트는 계속 할거야. 돈은 그냥... 쓸 데가 있어.”

“뭐라고? 나보고 어떻게 그 꼴을 보라는거야? 나 돈 진짜 많으니까 솔직하게 얘기해 봐. 왜 필요한건데? 그리고, 좋으면 좋다 싫으면 싫다지 고맙다는 뭐야?”

알렉은 제 옆의 센티넬이 동요하는 것과 형질이 풀려나오는 것을 느끼고 다급하게 손을 붙잡았다. 네 마음은 잘 알았어. 아르바이트 안 할게. 돈이 필요한 이유는 나중에 얘기해 줄게. 고백에 대한 대답은 곧 해 줄게. 조금 갑작스러워서 그래. 내가 지금은 많이 피곤해서 좀 자고 싶어. 응, 나 엄청 졸려. 약 먹어서 지금 조금 많이 몽롱해. 사실 앉아 있기도 힘들어. 알렉은 대충 이야기를 주워섬겼다. 안 들키면 되겠지, 그것이 알렉의 생각이었다. 세상 모든 일은 그렇다. 안 걸리면 없는 일인 것이다. 다행히 제가 피곤하다는 핑계를 대자 매그의 표정이 풀어져 염려로 바뀌었기에 알렉은 조금 마음을 놓았다.

곁에 있겠다고 바득바득 우기는 매그를 달래 보내고 난 후 침대에 누운 알렉은 제 센티넬이 주고 간 연고를 만지작거렸다. 병원에 데리고 가겠다는 것을 극구 사양했더니 이거라도 바르고 내일은 꼭 가라며 신신당부를 하던 매그를 떠올리며 알렉은 괜스레 눈을 깜박였다. 발라 주겠다는 걸 거절한 것은 정말 잘한 일이었다. 아마 그랬다면 제 얼굴도 토마토처럼 빨개졌을 것이다. 왜 이런 감정이 드는것인지 알렉은 잘 몰랐다. 자신보다 한참은 어린 꼬마가 마치 어른이라도 된 것마냥 자신을 챙겨주고 있는데, 사실 그것은 제 각성 상대를 챙기는 것에 불과하다는 것을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 알렉은 기분이 조금 좋았다.

어떻게 해야 하지. 쟤랑 막 섹스하고 그러는 건 못 할 것 같은데. 알렉은 이리저리 뒤척였다. 가이딩은 어떻게 한다지만... 섹스는 다른 거잖아. 머리를 벅벅 긁은 알렉은 눈을 굴렸다. 아니, 각성 센티넬을 주실 거면 저랑 비슷한 나이대를 주셔야죠. 그래야 같이 살든 놀든 뭘 하죠. 이래서는 어떡하라는 거예요! 알렉은 신을 원망하며 발버둥쳤다. 이미 잘 알고 있는 일이었지만 제 인생에서 뭐 하나 제대로 풀리는 일이 없었다. 알렉은 연신 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“미안해서 어떡하지...”

진짜 큰일났네. 알렉은 조바심이 나서 침대 시트를 쥐어뜯었다. 같이 살 센티넬을 만났으면 좋겠다는 생각은 온데간데없이 사라졌다. 절 대상으로 각성했다는 매그의 말이 진실이라면 매그는 실망만 하게 될 것이었다. 자신은 성욕도 없고, 무엇보다도 이뤄야 할 꿈이 있었다. 참 친절한 센티넬이라 생각했는데 그게 각성해서 그런 거였다니. 상냥한 물주님을 실망시킬 수밖에 없다는 생각을 하자 알렉의 가슴은 죄책감과 불편함으로 가득찼다. “뭐 나같은 건... 금방 잊어버리겠지. 각성 뭐 그거... 실수일 수도 있고... 감정은 착각할 수도 있는거고...” 제 매칭 가이드에 대해 어린 센티넬이 갖고 있는 감정을 아직 깨닫지 못한 알렉은 진심으로 그렇게 믿었다.


	6. Chapter 6

“씨발, 그렇게 난리를 치고도 다시 판데모니엄에 갔단 말이지.”

돈 필요한데 그럼 어떡해! 하고 울상이 된 미니알렉을 휙 밀치고 매그는 벌떡 자리에서 일어났다. 씨발 존나... 진짜 그냥 다리를 잘라버리고 싶다. 매그는 이를 악물었다. 안 돼! 미니알렉이 통통한 제 다리를 가리며 저를 노려보자 매그도 미니알렉을 노려보았다. 누가 씨발 네 다리 자른대? 그 아저씨 다리 말이야! 난 너한테 관심 없어. 머리를 휙휙 털어낸 매그는 발을 쾅 구르고는 화장실로 들어갔다. 일단 지명 잡아달라고 했으니까 괜찮겠지. 머리가 어지러워 제대로 생각을 할 수 없는 상태라 매그는 찬물로 세수를 했다. 알렉이 제 얼굴을 좋아한다는 것을 알고 있었지만 화장을 할 기분은 도저히 나지 않았기에 매그는 그대로 차에 몸을 묻었다.

“판데모니엄으로 가줘.”  
“네, 도련님.”

기사가 운전하는 차에서 내려 판데모니엄의 문을 밀고 들어간 매그는 안내받은 방으로 들어가자마자 입술을 깨물고 있다가 결국 분을 이기지 못하고 크리스털 잔을 하나 들어 벽에 던졌다. 맑은 소리를 내며 파편이 튀는 걸 노려본 매그는 웨이터를 불러 룸체인지를 요구했다. 이 룸은 1주일 전 알렉을 보았던 곳이었기에 도저히 있을 수가 없었다. 자꾸 눈 앞에서 울면서 떨던 알렉이 생각나는 까닭이었다.

“씨발, 그 바보 같은 게... 멍청이 같은 게...”

알렉을 불러달라고 요구한 후 매그는 크게 숨을 들이쉬었다가는 내뱉었다. 그 꼴을 당해놓고도 돈을 벌겠다고 이 곳에 오다니 자신으로서는 이해할 수 없는 정신머리였다. 가이딩 일만 하는것도 아니고 번듯하게 직업도 있으면서 돈에 이렇게까지 집착하는 이유가 무엇인지 오늘은 꼭 알렉의 입으로 듣고 말겠다고 매그는 이를 악물었다. 그때 문에서 작은 노크 소리가 두 번 들렸고, 매그는 목소리를 높여 대답했다.

“들어와.”

뻔했다. 자신에게 혼날까봐 또 덜덜 떨고 있겠지. 아니면 이건 계약서에 없으니 괜찮다고 오리발을 내밀거나. 매그는 이를 바드득 갈았다. 씨발, 처음부터 계약서를 잘 써야 했는데. 그러나 문을 연 알렉의 얼굴은 그 둘 중 어떤 것에도 해당되지 않았다. 어? 하고 얼빠진 소리를 낸 알렉이 눈을 빠르게 깜박여 룸 넘버를 다시 확인하는 것을 바라보며 매그는 짜증스럽게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 씨발 이 아저씨 이거, 그럼 지금까지 내가 누군줄도 몰랐단 말이야? 당황해서 룸넘버와 저를 번갈아 바라보는 꼴이 딱 그래 보였기에 매그는 술을 한 모금 마신 뒤 가만히 알렉이 하는 양을 바라보았다. 대체 이 아저씨가 이번에는 어떻게 나올지 궁금해서였다. 

몸에 살짝 붙는 회색 티를 입은 알렉은 단추를 두어개 풀고 있었는데, 가슴이 조금 도드라졌기에 매그는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 제 가이드가 이러고 다니는 꼴을 보면 정말 인대 끊은 후 머리채를 잡고 지하실로 질질 끌고가고 싶은데, 이 희한한 아저씨는 그래봤자 어떻게든 도주할 것 같았다. 그리고 알렉과 잘 할 수 있다면, 꼬인 관계를 제대로 풀고 지금부터라도 정상적인 관계로 시작하고 싶었다. 그게 가능하다면 말이다. 매그의 생각을 자르며 알렉이 입을 열었다. 문간에 선 채였다. 조심스럽게 단어를 고르고 있다는 게 느껴졌다.

“안녕, 매그너스... 또 만나네. 저기 있잖아, 다운월더 사 이사님은 안 계셔? 여기 계시다고 해서 왔는데... 그 분이 나 지명하셨다고 해서...”

정말 이 인간은 어떻게 된게 제 센티넬이 어떤 사람인줄도 몰라, 씨발. 기분 더럽게. 눈을 감은 매그는 이를 악물었다. 저는 그 동안 착실히 뒷조사를 해서 알렉이 어떻게 살아왔는지까지 알아둔 상태인데 알렉은 제게 단지 매칭 센티넬 그 이상의 관심이 없어 보였다. 이미 아주 잘 알고 있는 사실이었지만 그걸 또 이렇게 확인사살 받게되니 기분이 아주 더러웠다. 센터에서 누구라도 말해줄 법 한데 말이지. 아니, 누가 말해 줬는데 관심 없어서 잊어버린 거 아니냐고. 알렉의 가슴 부근에 한 번 눈길을 준 매그는 씨근대다가 입을 열었다.

“그래, 아저씨. 내가 아저씨 지명했으니까, 앉아.”  
“응? 어? 하지만... 사장님은 다운월더 사 이사님이라고...”  
“내가 그 다운월더 사 이사님이니까, 와서 앉으라고. 지금까지 자기 센티넬이 어떤인간인지도 몰랐어? 맞다고. 문 닫고 와서 앉아.”  
“아.”

얼빠지게 아, 가 뭐야 아, 가. 소리나지 않게 문을 닫는 알렉의 엉덩이 부근에 시선을 주었다 뗀 매그는 절 향해 다가오는 가이드를 향해 손등을 흔든 후 턱짓으로 맞은 편을 가르켰다. 가이딩이고 씨발이고, 알렉이랑 정상적인 관계가 될 때까지는 절대 받을 생각 없었다. 그런 식으로 하다보면 될 것도 안 될 것 같았다. 자신이 원하는 것은 몸만 오는 관계가 아니었다. 가만히 선 알렉이 제 눈치를 보자 매그는 짜증이 나서 ‘손님 말 들어라.’ 하고 소리를 지르려다 겨우 참았다. 이를 꽉 깨문 매그는 주먹을 세게 쥐었다. 요즘 자꾸 형질이 들쑥날쑥해서 얼마나 버틸 수 있을지 자신도 알 수 없었다. 감정을 겨우겨우 누르며 매그는 온화한 목소리를 냈다.

“맞은편에 앉아.”  
“네...”

네? 씨발 무슨 네야 네는. 진짜 나 갖고 장난하나. 매그는 저도 모르게 손에 힘을 주었고, 온더락 잔은 생각보다 큰 소리를 내며 어린 센티넬의 손 안에서 폭발했다. 알렉이 움찔하는 것을 보며 매그는 손을 휘휘 저었고 간신히 웃어 보였다. 진정하자, 매그너스 베인. 진정해. 이러다 네 가이드 놓치겠다. 

“내가 좀 꽉 잡아서 그래. 괜찮아. 그리고 갑자기 왠 존댓말이야.”  
“그렇지만... 그래도 손님인데...”

손님. 씨발... 사장놈이 판데모니엄 팔기만 했어도 일이 좀 간단해지는 건데. 매그는 길게 한숨을 내쉬었고, 양 팔꿈치를 책상에 짚은 뒤 두 손을 모았다. 입술을 잘근거리며 매그는 알렉의 녹갈색 눈동자를 응시했다. 매그는 알렉이 제 눈을 피할 때까지 기다렸다 조용히 입을 열었다. 제가 말을 놓으라고 하던, 놓지 말라고 하던 다 명령으로 받아들일 것이 뻔했으니 자연스레 놓게 하는 수밖에 없었다.

“저녁 먹었어? 뭐 먹을래? 시켜줄까?”  
“응? 어. 아니. 아니아니...괜찮아요. 그보다 우리 가이딩... 안 해요?”

안 해. 안 한다고. 어차피 방사가이딩도 가이딩이잖아. 말하려다가 아무래도 제 말투가 좀 거친 것 같았기에 매그는 그대로 입을 다물었다가는 다시 열었다. 알렉이 조금 초조해 보였기에 안심시켜주고 싶어서였다. “천천히 하자. 어차피 돈은 그대로 줄거야. 일단 내가 배가 고파서.” 자신의 말에 알렉의 긴장한 어깨가 조금 풀어지는 것을 느끼며 매그는 괜한 안도감을 느꼈다. 사실은 배 하나도 안 고파. 당신한테 물어보면 답이 안나오는데 이렇게 해야지 어쩌겠어. 매그는 혀를 차며 알렉에게 눈부신 미소를 지어보였다. “여기서 뭐가 맛있어?”

“음... 술안주로는 화채도 괜찮고요. 아님 과일이나... 골뱅이 소면같은거..”  
“아저씨는 뭐가 맛있었는데?”  
“저는... 별로 안 가려서... 다 좋아해요.”

그래? 슬쩍 달아오른 알렉의 얼굴을 눈길로 살핀 매그는 그냥 제 가이드가 말한 메뉴들을 하나씩 다 시키기로 결심했다. 알렉은 손사래를 치며 말렸지만 매그는 결국 웨이터에게 안주들을 주문했고, 들어온 음식들을 보자 알렉의 배에서는 요란한 꼬르륵 소리가 났다. 배고팠나 보네. 또 그걸 참고 있었어? 시키길 잘했다. 가슴을 쓸어내린 매그는 붉어진 알렉의 얼굴을 눈치채지 못한 척 알렉의 손에 젓가락을 쥐어주었다. 

“먹어. 먹고 해야지. 어차피 나 혼자서는 다 남겨.”  
“아... 감사...”

입맛을 다시던 알렉은 금방 해맑게 웃으며 화채를 뜨기 시작했다. 이것저것 열심히 젓가락질해대던 알렉이 접시를 내려놓을 때쯤이 되자, 알렉은 언제 존댓말을 했냐는 듯 다시 말을 편하게 하고 있었다. 매그는 물을 마시는 척하며 웃었고, 알렉이 뭘 좋아하는지 눈여겨 살펴보았다. 애도 아니고 진짜. 먹을거에 풀어지냐 풀어지길. 생각해보면 그래, 집에 찾아갔을 때도 그렇지. 죽을 생각하자 매그의 얼굴에는 빙긋 미소가 퍼졌다. 여전히 야금야금 과일을 오물대는 알렉을 보자 먹는 것만 봐도 배가 부른다는 게 이런 것이로구나, 하고 실감할 수 있었다. 분위기가 조금 풀어진 것 같자 매그는 툭 질문을 던졌다.

“아저씨가 왜 돈 필요한지 나 정말 궁금한데, 안 말해줄 거야? 혹시 내가 도움이 될 수 있을지도 모르잖아.”

알렉이 물잔을 들어 한 모금 마시고서 저를 힐끗거리는 것을 본 매그는 너무 빨리 이런 질문을 했나, 하고 후회했다. 먹으면서 취미 얘기도 하고, 좋아하는 것들 얘기도 했다지만 자신만 맘이 급해 너무 빨리 나가고 있는건 아닌지 조금 조마조마해질 때가 되어서야 물끄러미 매그를 바라본 알렉이 입을 열었다.

“음... 우리 집이 어렸을 때 조금 힘들었어.”

제 가이드가 서두를 떼는 것을 듣자 매그의 심장이 쿵 하고는 내려앉았다. 이미 조사해서 어느정도는 알고 있는 사실이었지만 알렉의 입으로 듣게 되니 또 달랐다. “엄마는 뭐... 그렇게 됐고. 아빠는 매번 와서 돈만 뜯어가고... 그러다보니 나도 자연스럽게 그렇게 된 거지 뭐... 빚 갚다 보니 연애할 사람들도 없고... 누가 이런 아저씨를 좋아하겠어.”더욱 애절해진 알렉의 사연을 들으며 매그는 더 세게 눈을 깜박였다. 나 있잖아, 하고 말해주고 싶은데 무슨 영화도 아니고, 저런 삶을 지나오면서도 알렉이 여전히 살아있다는 것이, 제 앞에 눈을 뜨고 있다는 마치 작은 경이처럼 느껴지는 것이었다. 자신을 바라보며 알렉은 피식 웃었다.

“우리 맥스가 살아 있었으면 아마 너만했을 거야... 네가 스물 셋이었지?”

조금 목이 메인 매그는 눈을 세차게 깜박인 후 고개를 끄덕였다. 술잔을 어루만지는 알렉의 얼굴에는 노란 샹들리에의 불빛이 드리워져 평소와는 달리 처연하고 슬퍼 보였다. 그런 알렉은 세상의 모진 풍파를 혼자서 견딘 듯 늙고 약하고 외로워 보였지만, 동시에 아주 강인해 보였다. 알렉은 감정은 배제하고 사실만을 말했으나 말들은 쓸쓸하게 들렸다. 한숨을 쉰 매그는 테이블 위로 손을 뻗어 제 가이드의 손을 잡았다. 가끔은 천마디의 말보다 작은 온기가 필요할 때가 있으니까. 알렉이 절 잡은 손에 힘을 주는 것을 느끼며 매그는 제 가슴이 부풀어오르는 것과, 호흡이 곤란해지는 것을 느끼고서 천천히 일어나 알렉 옆에 앉았다. 알렉에게 몸을 붙여 끌어안자 알렉은 제게 어정쩡한 자세로 기대왔고, 가이딩을 빙자한 섹스는 아무렇지도 않게 하면서 이런 일상적인 스킨쉽에는 낯을 가린다는 사실이 매그의 가슴을 미어지게 했다. 속상하네. 괜스레 가슴이 시려 매그는 알렉의 어깨에 제 머리를 부볐다. 알렉이 멈칫멈칫거리며 제 눈치를 보는 게 느껴지자 매그는 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.

“난 아저씨를 아껴 주고 싶어. 그러니까 그런 가이딩은 괜찮아. 지금은 가이딩이 아니고, 그냥 한 인간이 다른 인간한테 주는 위로라고 생각해.”

힘들었지, 라고 물어봐야 알렉에게는 소용이 없으리라는 것을 매그는 잘 알 수 있었다. 곁에 있는 사람의 온기만으로도 괜히 안달복달하는 알렉을 보니 자기가 했던 일이 떠올라 가슴이 찌르르해지는 것을 매그는 참을 수가 없었다. 그저 사랑해주고 쓰다듬어주고 아껴주기에도 모자란데 때리고 구박하고 그런 식으로 다루고... “정말 미안해... 나 용서하지 마...” 마른침을 삼키며 목을 울린 매그는 알렉을 꽉 한 번 안았다가 놓았다. 눈만 내리깐 알렉은 아무 말도 없었고, 평소처럼 방긋방긋 웃지도 않았기에 둘은 계속 그렇게 있었다.

***

알렉은 128호 앞에 서서 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸다. 얘는 대체 무슨 생각일까. 와서 그냥 방사가이딩만 받는 거면 센터에서 임시가이드한테도 받을 수 있는데 왜 자꾸 비싼 돈을 내면서 오는 걸까. 게다가 올 때마다 맨날 나만 찾고, 맛있는 거도 사오고 말이야. 저번에 나왔을 때 매그가 사왔던 참치대뱃살 초밥을 떠올리며 알렉은 입맛을 다셨다. 최근 알렉은 판데모니엄에 출근하면 항상 128호로 안내되어 매그를 기다리고는 했고, 초반에 극렬하게 거부했던 것과는 달리 매그가 말한대로 이것저것 자신이 먹고 싶은 것을 시켜 먹으면서 매그를 기다리고는 했다. 어차피 돈은 다 걔가 내는 거니까. 망고 음료수를 홀짝인 알렉은 소파에 등을 대고 누웠다.

“어.”

눈을 뜨니 자신은 제 센티넬의 무릎을 베고 누워 있었다. 아, 깜박 잠들었나보네. 머쓱해져서 일어나려 하는데 매그의 손이 제 가슴팍을 부드럽게 눌렀다. “더 자.” 그 말에 대답하지 않고 알렉은 크게 하품을 했다. 사실 졸리기는 했다. 매그의 손가락이 천천히 제 머리를 쓰다듬는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 다시 노곤한 잠 속으로 빠져들었다. 가이딩 받는 것도 이런 기분이려나. 그것이 잠에 들기 전 알렉이 마지막으로 했던 생각이었다. 저를 토닥토닥 두드려주는 어린 센티넬의 손은 따뜻했고, 괜히 응석을 부리고 싶은 느낌이 들었다. 알렉은 저도 모르게 매그의 허리를 끌어안으며 그의 배에 더운 숨을 내뱉었다. 머리 옆으로 뭔가 딱딱한 게 닿아오는 것과, 매그의 숨이 밭아진 게 느껴졌으나 알렉은 아직 거기까지는 신경쓸 수가 없었다.

“아깝지 않아?” 

눈을 비비며 일어난 알렉은 매그가 내미는 물컵을 받아 목을 축이며 물었다. 그렇다. 아까웠다. 매그가 아깝지 않대도 자신이 아까웠다. 솔직히 매그는 오면 자신만 찾는데, 매그가 낸 돈을 판데모니엄과 자신이 나눠갖는다는 게 조금 불합리하게 여겨졌다. 매번 노닥거리기만 하는데도 풀가이딩을 여러 번 하는 것과 똑같은 돈을 받아가며 이런 생각을 한다는 것이 조금 얌체처럼 느껴졌지만 그랬다. 딱히 주어가 없었는데도 잘 알아들은 매그는 여상스런 어투로 말했다.

“어쩌겠어, 아르바이트 계속 하고 싶다는데. 내가 그만두지 말라고 해서 그만둘 것도 아니고, 자기도 가이딩에 자부심을 갖고 있는데 그러라고 하면 또 싫어할 거잖아.”

그런가... 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 싫지는 않은데. 오히려 좋은 것 같기도 했다. 아니 좋았다. 매번 매그랑 있으니 몸도 편하고 마음도 편했다. 그치만 아무리 생각해도 가이딩 클럽측에서 수수료를 떼가는 게 마음에 들지 않았다. 고민하던 알렉은 천천히 입을 뗐다. 얘도 나랑 여기말고 다른데서 만나고 돈 조금 덜쓰는 게 좋지 않을까. 이사님이어도 돈은 돈이잖아. 그렇게 해도 나는 돈 더 받는건데. 서로 윈윈이잖아. 애초에 아르바이트 하는 거 뭐 자부심도 있기야 있는데... 제일 큰 건 돈 때문이라구. 알물주 될거란 말이야.

“그럼 있잖아... 여기서 말고 우리 집에서 하면 안 돼? 나 회사 끝나고 오는것도 힘들고... 어차피 나 오면 맨날 매그너스 너만 본단 말이야. 대신 돈은 반만 받을게.”

그런데 얘는 왜 가이딩을 이렇게 많이 필요해하는 걸까. 임무가 많이 힘든가. 알렉은 슬쩍 눈치를 보았다가 매그가 웃는 것을 보고 잠시 눈을 내리깔았다. 얘의 능력은 아름다움이야. 두근두근 뛰는 심장을 진정시키며 알렉은 가슴을 꾹 눌렀다. “그렇게 하면 나야 좋지.” 웃음기가 어린 매그의 말을 들으며 알렉은 속으로 환호성을 질렀다. 만세! 돈까지 더 준다고? 역시 넌 천사야. 한 번쯤은 매그너스에게 공짜로 풀가이딩을 해줘도 될 것 같았다. 달력을 체크하던 알렉은 센터에서 매그와 만나는 날이 가까워졌음을 깨닫고 발을 동동 굴렀다. 풀가이딩 이번에 하는거겠지. 그동안 판데모니엄에서도 안했으니까. 아프려나. 당연히 아프겠지... 울상이 된 알렉은 심호흡했다. 걔가 나한테 얼마나 잘 해 줬는데, 많이 괴롭혀도 참아야겠다. 알렉은 입술을 꾹 물었다.


	7. Chapter 7

하지만 며칠 후 센터에서도 매그는 딱히 풀가이딩 얘기를 꺼내지 않았다. 고개를 갸웃한 자신은 매그가 가이딩이 필요하면 따로 말 하겠지 하고 넘어갔는데, 이런 일이 생길 줄 알았다면 절대 그러지 않았을 거라고 다운월더 사로 가는 차 안에서 알렉은 벌벌 떨었다. 그의 비서의 연락에 따르면 처음 판데모니엄에서 만났던 그날 이후로 매그너스의 형질 수치와 바이오 수치가 엉망이 되어, 자신과 손을 잡는 수준으로는 전혀 가이딩이 되고 있지 않았다고 한다. 왜 나한테 말 안 했을까. 역시 내가 D급의 부족한 가이드라서 그런걸까. 차 안에서 알렉은 이마를 꿍꿍 창문에 찧었다. 속상하고, 원망스럽기도 하고, 화도 나고 무엇보다도 걱정이 되어서 미칠 것 같았다. 혹시 자신이 늦기라도 한다면 매그가 어떻게 되어버리는 것은 아닐지, 알렉은 가슴을 쥐어뜯었다. 폭주할 뻔 했다던 매그의 말은 빈말이 아니었던 것이다.

센티넬의 폭주는 신체 내부에서부터 시작해 장기를 녹이고 혈관을 불태운다. 뇌가 녹아 절절 끓는 것 같다는 그 고통을, 알렉 역시도 임시가이딩을 맡았던 센티넬에게 들어 잘 알고 있었다. 매그가 지금 그 고통, 생살을 찢어내는 고통을 혼자 견디고 있을 생각을 하니 알렉의 호흡이 거칠어졌다. “더 빨리 가주세요.” 주먹을 꾹 쥔 알렉은 기사님에게 재촉했다. 이미 차는 도심에서 가능한 한 빠른 속도로 달리고 있었지만 충분하지 않았다. “빨리요.” 최대한 빨리요... 더 빨리 가주세요... 허벅지에 땀이 나는 손을 연신 문지르며 알렉은 차라리 자신이 센티넬이었다면 나았을 것이라고 생각했다. 센터에서 무슨 임무로 애를 굴렸는지는 모르겠지만, 아니 무엇이 매그너스의 형질을 건드렸는지는 모르겠지만 자신에게 이런 일이 닥치다니 센티넬들을 맘속으로 을이라고 생각했던 자신에게 벌이 내려진 것 같았다. 시무룩해진 알렉은 한 번만 용서해달라고 신에게 빌었다.

다운월더 사 앞에 도착하자마자 알렉은 폐쇄된 17층으로 올라갔다. 엘리베이터에서 내리자 이리저리 박살난 집기들이 보였다. 여기저기에는 흩어진 흰 용지들이 가득했다. 이름을 부를까, 고민하다가 알렉은 입술을 깨물고는 천천히 발걸음을 내딛었다. 폭주 상태가 오래 지속되면 센티넬은 제 가이드를 몰라보기도 한다. 아직 그 정도까지는 아닐 것이라는 말을 들었고 막상 올 때까지는 걱정되어 심장이 아플 지경이었지만... 도착하고 나니 너무나 조용한 폭풍 전야가 자신을 기다리고 있는 것 같아 겁이 나는 걸 어쩔 수 없었다. 아파도 해야 해. 매그너스잖아. 알렉은 이를 꽉 깨물고는 조심조심 구석으로 향했다. 

가이드는 센티넬의 형질을 알아차리지 못한다는 게 정설이었지만 자신의 매칭 센티넬인데다 파장 일치도가 높아서인지, 알렉은 매그가 남긴 형질을 따라잡을 수 있었다. 몸을 웅크린 매그와의 거리가 몇미터 남지 않자, 매그가 벌떡 일어섰고, 알렉은 흠칫 해서는 조금 뒤로 물러섰다. 어린 센티넬의 어두운 머리카락은 폭풍이 휩쓸고 간 것처럼 엉망으로 헝크러져 있었고, 눈은 실핏줄이 터져 붉어져 있었다. 코피도 났었던 듯 대충 닦아낸 입가는 엉망이었다. 무시무시한 기운이 그쪽에서부터 흘러나오는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 입을 열려 했지만 매그가 더 빨랐다.

“오지마. 멈춰.”

그 쉬고 갈라진 목소리를 들은 알렉은 순간적으로 발걸음을 뚝 멈췄다. 일단 말을 듣지 않으면 안 될 것 같아서였다. 천장불은 깜박거리고 있었고, 알렉은 다시금 불안과 공포가 절 휩쓰는 것을 느꼈다. 센티넬은 이미 제어력을 잃은 것처럼 보였고 정말 혼신의 힘을 다해 스스로를 컨트롤하고 있는 것 같았다. 거슬리게 할 수는 없었지만 그렇다고 손을 놓고 있을 수도 없었기에 알렉은 입을 열었다. 자신은 가이드였고, 계약서에는 분명히 돌발상황에서는 센티넬의 목숨을 제 1순위로 놓을 것이라고 씌어 있었다. 센터에 들어왔을 때 제일 먼저 교육받은 것이기도 했다. 의외로 차분한 목소리가 나왔고, 알렉은 제 몸이 떨리고 있음에도 이런 목소리가 나올 수 있다는 것에 놀랐다. 

“응급 상황이잖아. 이런 상황에서는 매뉴얼대로 해야 해, 매그너스.”

한 발 내딛은 알렉은 제 옆 벽에 붙어있던 게시물 보드가 떨어지자 몸을 움찔했다. 고개를 든 알렉은 절 노려보는 매그의 얼굴을 따라 흘러내리는 눈물을 보고 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었다. 어린 센티넬의 목소리는 이제 와들와들 떨리고 있었고, 눈시울이 시큰거린 알렉은 눈을 세게 깜박였다. 왜 이러지.

“나는 당신이랑 이렇게 하고 싶지는 않다고!! 대체 누가 연락한거야? 당신은 부르지 말라고 그랬는데, 차라리 이렇게 할 바에는 죽는 게 나아...”

“죽는다는 말 하지 마.”

왜 내가 아끼는 사람들은 다 죽으려고 할까. 한숨을 푹 내쉰 알렉은 저벅저벅 걸어가서는 강제로 매그를 세게 껴안았다. 몸이 닿았지만 여전히 형질이 요동치고 있다는 것이 느껴졌기에 알렉은 그의 입술을 찾아들었으나 매그는 거칠게 자신을 뿌리쳤고, 결국 알렉은 바닥에 나동그라져서는 화분에 머리를 대차게 찧었다. 요란한 소리가 나고 나서야 매그가 놀란 얼굴로 후다닥 자신을 일으켜주었고 알렉은 투덜대며 일어나 몸을 털었다. 

“왜 안 받겠다는 거야...”

역시 내가 부족한 가이드라서 그런건가. 닳고 닳은 창녀라서 이제는 그런 식으로도 싫은거지. 눈물이 어룽져 알렉의 볼을 타고 흘러내렸다. 그 순간 매그는 가슴을 세게 움켜쥐더니 크게 기침했고, 센티넬의 입에서 피가 토해져 나오는 것을 본 알렉은 놀라서 우는 것도 잊고 얼른 그를 잡았다. 건물이 덜덜덜 소리를 내며 크게 흔들리는 것이 멎었다. 맞닿은 입 사이로 어설프게 혀를 밀어넣으며 알렉은 제발 자신이 이 센티넬을 안정시킬 수 있게 도와달라고 신께 기도했다. 단 한번이라도 좋으니, 이제 가이딩 능력을 쓰지 못해도 상관없으니 매그너스를 안정시킬 수 있게 도와달라고 말이다. 

일단 점막을 통한 가이딩이 시작되자 매그는 드디어 정신을 놓은 것처럼 보였고, 알렉은 제 안으로 거칠게 밀려들어오는 그의 성기를 느끼며 이를 악물었다. 조금이라도 진정에 도움이 될까하여 손이 닿을 수 있는 부위를 여기저기 매만지면서 알렉은 제발, 제발 하고 빌었다. 자신이 무슨 요구를 하고 있는지 알지도 못한 채 알렉은 제 팔과 다리로 세게 매그를 껴안았고, 그의 입술을 쫓아 제 고개를 내밀었다. 제 안에 한 번 정을 토해내고 나자 몸을 두 쪽으로 찢어발기는 것 같던 허릿짓은 느려지면서 부드러워졌고, 알렉은 예전에 한 번 느꼈던 이상한 느낌이 다시 시작되는 것을 느끼며 다리를 버둥거렸다. 알렉은 제가 잡은 매그의 팔에 세게 힘을 주었고, 다음 순간 다리를 축 늘어트렸다. 피스톤질을 하는 내내 매그는 사랑한다는 말을 계속 속삭이고 있었는데, 그 말이 그냥 하는 소리라는 것을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 몸이 발발 떨리는 것을 어쩔 수 없었다. 왜 이러지, 왜... 당황스러워진 알렉은 어쩔 줄 모르고 손을 쥐락펴락했다. 자신이 뭘 하고 있지 않은데도 뒤는 저절로 풀어졌다가 조여들기를 반복하고 있었다. 가슴이 너무 뻐근했다.

제 가슴에 고개를 묻고 유두를 잘근거리던 매그가 고개를 들자 알렉은 센티넬의 핏발 선 눈을 마주했다. 약간 멍해 보였지만 평소에 자신이 보아왔던 웃는 모습의 매그가 떠오르자 알렉은 그가 진정되었음을 느낄 수 있었다. 안도의 한숨을 내뱉은 알렉은 아랫입술을 세게 깨물었고, 동시에 제 안에 들어온 매그의 분신을 꽉 조였다. 저도 모르게 신음을 터트리며 알렉은 눈을 한 번 감았다가는 간신히 떴다. 이상하고 간질간질한 느낌이었다. 어떻게 이 센티넬은 이 상황에서조차 아름다울 수 있는 것인지 알렉은 잘 이해가 가지 않았다. 그의 눈이 천천히 감기고 고개가 제게로 내려오는 것을 보며 알렉은 제 턱을 들어 그의 입술을 맞이했다. 혀를 내어 센티넬의 입술을 핥는데도 그 입이 열리지 않자 알렉은 각도를 틀어 여러번 그의 입술을 물었고, 열어달라고 끙끙거리며 신음했다. 

그런 알렉을 바라보며, 제가 주는 쾌락으로 인해 흐트러지는 가이드를 바라보며 매그는 고통과 만족감과, 그 사실에 만족하고 있다는 데에 대한 큰 죄책감을 느꼈다. 천천히 나아가고 싶어서 절대 이런 식으로는 건드리지 않겠다고 했었는데 뇌가 제 정신을 차리고 나자 이미 자신은 알렉의 위에 올라타 있었고, 알렉의 내부 안으로 사정없이 짓쳐올리고 있었다. 목을 가다듬은 매그는 알렉의 허리를 껴안아 제 위로 앉게 만들었다. 만져지는 가이드의 등에는 생채기가 가득했고, 마찰로 인해 쓸린 부분에서는 화끈화끈 열이 오르고 있었다. 그 부분들을 부드럽게 쓸면서, 매그는 알렉의 손을 잡은 뒤 검지손가락을 잡고는 빨았다. 헉, 하고 제 가이드가 떨며 절 조이는 것이 느껴졌기에 매그는 눈을 올려 알렉의 얼굴을 보았다. 가슴께부터 발갛게 달아올라 복숭앗빛이 된 알렉은 눈을 감은 채 살짝 입을 벌리고 있었고, 손가락을 핥고 빨며 매그는 저 입에 들어간다면 얼마나 환상적인 기분일지를 상상했다. 지금처럼 말고, 알렉이 자진해서 제게 그런 기쁨을 주겠다고 한다면 얼마나... 아마 그가 혀로 자신을 건드리자마자 싸 버릴지도 몰랐다.

손으로는 알렉의 성기를 쥐고 느리게 흔들면서 매그는 아주 조심스럽게 허리를 돌렸다. 한 팔로는 알렉의 허리를 단단히 껴안고 있었다. 그의 크고 따뜻한 손이 제 귓가와 머리에 닿아오자 마음에서 파문이 일었고, 자신 안에 있던 망가졌던 부분이 마법과도 같이 빠르게 치유되는 것이 느껴졌다. 애초에 다친 적조차 없었다는 것처럼, 하나의 균열도 찾을 수가 없었다. 이전보다 더 완벽한 상태가 되었다는 것을 느끼며 매그는 몸을 떨었다. 알렉은 옆에 있으면 언제나 제 세포를 재배열시켰다. 이미 자신이 알던 세상의 방식과는 다르게 절 정렬시키고 안정시켰다. 

매그는 이제 폭주 위험이 완전히 지나갔음을 느낄 수 있었다. 시원한 파도가 전신을 머리에서부터 발끝까지 쓸어내리는 것 같은 느낌과, 서늘하고 맑은 공기가 폐부까지 들어차는 것 같은 압도적인 안정감을 느끼며 매그는 숨을 크게 몰아쉬었다. 그 기분에 젖어 매그는 들리지 않을만한 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 제 진심을 어떻게 말해야 알렉이 알아차려 줄 것인지 알 수 없었지만 닿을 수만 있다면 몇 번 말해야 하던 그것은 상관없을 것 같았다. 세상에서 제일 단단한 철벽, 알렉이 세상과 자신 사이에 둘러친 이 철옹성을 부술 수만 있다면... 매그는 반쯤은 신음을 섞어, 울음과 함께 중얼거렸다.

“난 당신을 원해...”

이보다 진심인 적이 있었을까. 당신이 내보이고 싶어하는 당신뿐만 아니라 당신이 감추고 싶어하는 당신까지, 난 당신 전부를 원해. 당신이 나한테 당신을 줬으면 좋겠어... 매그는 애걸하는 목소리로 중얼거리며, 절 내려다보는 알렉을 올려다보았다. 숨을 색색대며 절 응시하는 알렉의 머리 주위로는 불빛이 번져, 마치 후광을 두르고 있는 것 같았다. 센티넬은 가이드에게 의존할 수밖에 없다는 사실에 대해 불만을 가진 때도 있었으나, 지금 이 상황이 되자 그것은 전혀 상관없는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 

“당신이 나를 원해줬으면 좋겠어... 내가 가진 것 때문이라도 좋으니까...”

제 위에 앉아 목에 팔을 두른 알렉을 힘주어 꽉 안으며 매그는 그 목에 가벼운 키스를 남겼다. 자신이 물어뜯었던 곳은 여전히 울혈이 남아 있었고, 시간이 지난대도 흉터는 사라지지 않을 것 같았다. 그러나 알렉은 자신을 만나며 단 한번도 그 얘기를 하지 않았고, 그 사실은 매그를 더욱 슬프고 죄스럽게 만들었다. 그가 제 무릎에서 잠들 때나, 어깨에 머리를 대고 졸 때에 자신이 그 흉터를 눈으로 어루만진다는 사실을 알렉은 모를 거라고, 매그는 생각했다. 손을 대기도 아까운 제 가이드에게 자신이 상처를 입혔다는 생각을 할 때마다 매그는 스스로에 대한 깊은 혐오감을 느꼈다. 그 목에 제 코를 부비던 매그는 차츰 알렉의 몸에서 긴장이 풀리는 것을 느끼며 작게 웃었다.

“왜 그래? 아파? 내가 너무 심하게 했지? 못 일어나겠어? 안아줄까?”

제 품에서 아무리 떼어내려고 해도 알렉이 일어나지 않았기에 겁이 더럭 난 매그는 다정한 목소리로 빠르게 속삭였다. 도리질을 친 알렉은 다시금 매그의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 아픈 게 아니고... 알렉은 꿍얼거렸다. 왜 갑자기 부끄러운 것인지 알 수가 없었다. 매그너스 얼굴에 묻은 피랑 씻어내야 하는데... 아... 그냥 여기서 자고 싶다... 알렉은 비비적거리며 매그의 품 안으로 파고들었다. 갑자기 너무 졸렸다. 가이딩 능력을 너무 많이 사용했나... 알렉은 제 밑에 깔린 센티넬이 뻣뻣하게 굳는 것도 알지 못한 채 계속 몸을 부볐다. 제 안에서 그의 성기가 다시 단단하게 힘을 받는 것을 느끼고서야 알렉은 움직임을 멈췄다. 매그는 아주 천천히 찔러넣기 시작했고, 척추를 타고 이상한 느낌이 전신을 울리자 알렉은 작게 신음했다. 가이딩이 끝났다는 걸 알고 있는데도 멈추라고 하고 싶지 않았다. 아무도 모르니 괜찮아, 알렉은 속으로 웅얼거렸다.

“어떡하지... 너무 좋아서... 나만 좋아하는 거 같아서 너무 미안한데...”

입술을 깨문 매그가 제 가슴을 쓸며 중얼거리자 알렉은 슬쩍 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그런 거 아닌데. 나도 좋은데... 이상하지만 그래도 기분 좋은데... 말하려다가 창피해진 알렉은 입을 닫고 양손으로 입을 가렸다. 보나마나 제 얼굴은 붉게 달아올라 있을 것이 뻔했다. 갑자기 움직임을 멈춘 매그가 제 얼굴을 뚫어지게 바라보자 알렉은 눈을 깜박이며 그런 매그를 바라보았다. 그의 어깨에 걸린 제 다리가 눈에 들어오자 알렉은 다시 얼굴을 붉혔다. 제 심장 소리가 들릴까봐 겁이 났다. 매그에게 그런 능력은 없다는 것은 알고 있지만 혹시 알 수도 있지 않을까. 정신 감응이라던가... 얘는 능력좋은 SSS급이니까 확실히 가능할지도 몰라... 알렉이 생각하는 동안 매그의 입가에는 설핏 옅은 미소가 떠올랐다.

으응! 알렉은 새된 소리를 지르며 깍지낀 매그의 손을 꽉 움켜잡았다. 이상해, 이상... 흐윽. 눈꼬리에 눈물을 매단 알렉은 제 아래에 힘이 들어가는 것을 느끼며 매그에게 매달렸다. 제 안에 들어간 매그의 성기가 어딘가를 꾹 누를 때마다 몸이 덜덜 떨리고 눈 앞에서 스파크가 튀었다. 정신을 차릴수가 없었다. 알렉은 참을 수 없는 이상한 느낌에 몸을 뒤틀며 천천히, 천천히를 중얼거렸다. 그러나 매그가 자신의 말을 따라 속도를 줄이자 뭔가 불만족스러워졌기에 알렉은 툴툴거렸다. 몸을 들썩이던 알렉은 제 센티넬이 한 것을 따라 대충 몸을 흔들며 조금만 빠르게, 하고 작게 웅얼거렸다. 세상에, 매그가 놀라고 조금은 감격한 것 같은 목소리로 외치는 것을 들으며 알렉은 쟤는 목소리도 예쁘구나, 하고 멍하니 생각했다. 그것이 그 날 알렉의 마지막 기억이었다.


	8. Chapter 8

“매그너스, 나 너랑 하는 섹스가 좋은 것 같아... 우리 섹스파트너 할래? 섹스파트너가 뭐냐면...” 

씨발. 씨발씨발씨발. 아 알눈새 아. 알렉의 말을 듣자마자 눈을 감은 매그는 이를 갈았다. 태산 넘어 태산이었다. 이 아저씨 진짜 개노답이네. 좋아한다는 내 말 듣기는 한 거야? 아니, 자기가 날 좋아하고 있다는 자각이 있긴 한거야? 팔 만지는 것도 돈내라고 툭툭 쳐냈으면서 왜 나랑 하는 섹스가 좋은 거겠냐고. 내가 좆이 커서 좋긴 하겠지. 그렇지만 그거면 씨발 딜도로도 되잖아. 왜 나랑 섹스가 하고 싶겠냐고!! 생각해보라고!! 이 바보 아저씨야!!!! 매그는 꽥 소리를 치려다 참았다. 처음에 이 해맑음이 사랑을 받고 구김살이 없어 그렇다 생각한 자신을 흠씬 때려주고 싶었다.

아니다. 긍정적으로 생각해야지. 올라오는 짜증을 멈출 수 없었던 매그는 핸드폰을 던지려다가 간신히 참았다. 폭력적인 모습을 보였다가 저를 어린애로 보면 어쩌나 해서였다. 어른답게 굴어야지. 어른답게. 매그는 여러 번 숨을 골랐다. 

아니 진짜, 눈치 어디 갔냐고 중동 갔냐고. 눈치도 팔아먹은거야, 아저씨? 대체 얼마 받고 팔았어? 씨발, 돈이 그렇게 좋아? ...어라? 얼굴을 찡그린 매그는 고개를 갸웃했다. 알렉이 좋아하는 게 섹스와 돈이라면 자신에게는 둘 다 있었다. 흐음. 발목을 빙글빙글 돌리며 고민하다가 씩 웃은 매그는 바로 알렉에게 말을 건넸다. 핸드폰에 저장된 닷을 완벽하게 삭제해버리는 말이었다.

“섹파가 뭔지는 나도 알아. 난 그런거 안 만들어. 대신 나랑 사귀면 내가 지금보다 더 잘 해줄게. 어때?”  
“미안... 난 나보다 어린 애는 별로야.”

맞아! 어린 애는 별로야! 포로롱 날아오르는 미니알렉을 잡아챈 매그는 욕을 뱉지 않기 위해 입술을 짓이겼다. 화가 나서 이성을 잃을 것 같다는 것이 이런 것이로구나 하고 실감한 매그는 괜히 죄없는 쿠션을 퍽퍽 내리쳤다. 진짜 아저씨 씨발, 따지는 것도 많아. 아니, 어린애 싫다면서 나한테 반응하고 있다는 사실은 자각 못하냐고. 그런거면 더 대단한 거 아니냐고. 솔직히 이리저리 따져보면 반대로 아저씨가 내 바짓가랑이 잡고 매달려도 모자랄 판에 말이지. 설레설레 저어 헛생각을 없앤 매그는 간신히 입꼬리를 올려 웃었다. 

그래, 아저씨가 이겼다. 객관적으로 조건이 어떻고 나이가 어떻고 따질 계재가 되지 못했다. 연인 관계에서는 더 사랑하는 사람이 항상 지는 거였으니까. 

“왜 어린 게 싫은데? 나랑 다니면 사람들이 쳐다볼까봐? 수염 기를게. 됐어? 나 수염 기르면 자동으로 플러스 열살이야. 그럼 서른 세살. 아저씨보다 일곱살밖에 안 어려.”  
“히익... 일곱살... 일곱살이면 세상에... 나 아직 가이드로 일한지 일년도 안됐는데...”

세상에! 난 태어난지 한달도 안됐는데! 쫑알거리는 미니알렉을 노려본 매그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 차라리 말을 하지 않는게 나을 뻔했다. 기겁을 한 알렉은 손사래를 치더니 화장실에 가겠다며 일어서서 나가버렸다. 그 얼굴에 떠오른 난색을 보자 할 말이 없었다. 아 그냥 섹파라도 하자고 해? 안돼. 이미 한번 했던 말을 뒤엎었다가 지금껏 쌓아온 신뢰를 잃을수도 있어. 그건 안 될 말이었다. 자신이 지금까지 모든 것을 참아 온 이유는 알렉의 마음을 얻기 위해서였기에 매그는 발을 쾅쾅 구르다가 간신히 성질을 눌러참았다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 라파엘이 사이먼한테 목맬 때 놀리지 말걸. 내가 이럴 줄 알았겠냐고. 처음으로 매그는 제 과거를 후회했다. 어떻게 해야 잘 먹힐까. 화장실에 간 알렉은 오 분이 지나서야 돌아왔고, 매그는 웃으며 그 동안 짠 작전을 던졌다.

“나랑 사귀면 내가 맛있는 거 많이 사줄게. 나는 아저씨 먹는 거 보는 게 제일 좋더라.”

특히 그 포동포동한 엉덩이로 내 자지를 먹는 게 아주 예쁘고 보기 좋아. 그래서 내 좆을 계속 먹여주고 싶어. 매그는 씨익 웃었다.

“꼭 뭐, 사귄다고 하는 게 부담스러우면 그냥 좋은 형동생이라고 생각하면 되잖아. 아저씨 지금까지 아무도 안 만나봤다며. 연습이라고 생각해.”

연습같은 소리하네. 당신 인생에 연습은 나뿐이야. 그리고 떡치는 형동생도 있냐? 아 그런데 너무 갔나. 이런 개소리에 넘어오면 조금 자존심 상할것 같은데, 매그의 생각에 알렉의 말이 끼어들었다.

“연습이라면 뭐... 좋아! 맛있는 거 많이 사주는거다?”

해맑은 말과 얼굴에 가득한 미소를 보며 매그는 눈을 감고는 크게 숨을 내쉬었다. 분명 좋은 결과인데 왜 지는 기분이 드는 것인지 알 수 없었다. 진짜 이 아저씨 완전 어린애야. 그러니까 나이 40먹고도 과장달고 앉았지. 매그는 투덜거렸다. 이 참에 다운월더 사로 데려와? 고민하던 매그는 냅다 고개를 저었다. 안 될 말이었다. 제 연인이 아니라 이사로서 생각해 볼 때 알과장의 점수는 빵점이었다. 물론 알렉은 백점. 그래서 합계는 백 점. 

뭔가 이상하네. 계산이 왜 이렇게 나오지? 고개를 갸웃거린 매그는 제가 단단히 미쳤음을 깨닫고 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 나 백 점이야! 옆에서는 날개를 단 미니알렉이 황홀한 미소를 짓고 파닥파닥 날아다니고 있었다.

***

난 진짜 섹스파트너로도 괜찮은데, 얘가 내 가이딩이 이렇게 좋다니 어쩔 수 없지 뭐. 허울뿐인 교제지만 처음이라 신이 난 알렉은 기분이 좋아져 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 수염도 기른다는데 싫어할 이유가 없었다. 세상에. 수염 있는 매그너스를 상상해 본 알렉은 볼을 붉히고는 발을 동동 굴렀다. 젊었을 때부터 유구하게 알렉의 취향은 핫대디였다. 그런 자신이 왜 매그를 보고 아름답다고 생각했는지 아직까지도 알렉은 눈치채지 못하고 있었다. 너무나 오래도록 연애세포 없이 살아온지라 눈치는 말라 비틀어져 증발해버렸고, 조금 남아있던 기대감은 센터에 들어오자마자 센티넬들에게 작신작신 짓밟혔으니 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 난 당신을 좋아해!가 알렉의 귀에 ‘난 당신 구멍을 좋아해!’로 들렸단 사실을 모르는 매그만 환장하고 뒤집어질 노릇이었다.

요 며칠 간 매그가 수염을 기르겠다며 잠적하는 통에 알렉은 제 센티넬의 얼굴을 보지 못했다. 분명 섹시하겠지. 그렇게 하고 나랑 해주면 완전 나 너무 좋아서 바로 가버릴지도 몰라. 일곱살이나 어린-사실은 열일곱살- 센티넬에게 이런 생각을 한다는 게 부끄러워져 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다.

매그가 배달시켜준 무언가가 도착하며 울린 초인종 소리에 눈을 반짝인 알렉은 행복해하며 문을 열었다. 인사를 마치고 심호흡을 한 뒤 도시락을 열자 참치들이 발간 속살을 드러내고 절 잡아잡수사 하고 있었기에 알렉은 침을 꼴깍 삼켰다. 진짜 맛있겠다. 내가 참치대뱃살 초밥 좋아하는 건 어떻게 알았지. 조심스레 한 개를 집어올려 씹으며 알렉은 핸드폰을 들어 문자를 보냈다. 잘 받았다고 감사하다는 인사는 해야 할 것 같았다.

[지금 배달 왔어! 잘 먹을게!! 너 수염은 언제 다 기르는 거야? 빨리 보고 싶은데.]

빨리 너 보면서 초밥도 같이 먹고 싶다. 문자를 보낸 알렉은 만족스런 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그래야 매그를 가이딩하면서 돈도 버는 거 아니겠냐고 알렉은 생각했다. 절대 매그가 보고싶어서가 아니었다. 자신은 그냥 돈이 벌고 싶은 것 뿐이었다. 돈버는 건 좋은 일이야. 가이딩하는 거 진짜 좋다. 완전 편하고. 이제 매그너스 바이오 수치 안정되서 앉아있기만 해도 되고. 초생강을 문 알렉은 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 그런데 바이오 수치 안정됐으면서 왜 나한테 가이딩 계속 받겠다는 거지? 뭐 나는 알물주 빨리 될 수 있고 좋지만. 매그너스도 볼 수 있어서 좋지만... 가슴부터 시작해서 배를 스물스물 타고 내려오는 이상한 감정때문에 알렉은 몸을 배배 꼬았다. 

***

“그래서 짜증나. 야, 너는 대체 사이먼 어떻게 꼬셨냐?”

한숨을 내뱉던 매그는 본론으로 들어갔다. 사이먼과 알렉은 자신이 봐도 완전히 다른 타입으로 보였지만, 같은 가이드라는 것을 놓고 봤을 때 가능성이 있을수도 있었다. 눈썹을 한 번 들어올린 라파엘이 아무말도 없자 매그는 다리를 뻗어 제 후배를 툭툭 쳤다. 

“알려줘. 알려달라고. 대체 뭔데 그래? 네가 떡을 그렇게 잘 쳤ㄴ...”  
“닥쳐. 그런 거 아니니까.”

얼굴이 붉어진 라파엘이 큰 소리로 고함을 치자 매그는 이크 하고서 인상을 찡그렸다. 그놈 참, 사이먼 얘기만 하면 지랄이네. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 사이먼 역시, 라파엘을 만나기 전에는 알렉 못지않게 꽤나 몸을 놀리고 다니기로 유명했었다. 괜히 제 발이 저리는거지. 매그는 투덜거렸다. 그럼 뭔데? 뭐냐고!!! 매그는 입을 여는 대신 팔짱을 끼고 계속 라파엘을 노려보았다. 5분이 지나자 짜증난다는 듯 라파엘이 입을 열었다. 거머리같아 정말. 라파엘은 속으로 툴툴거렸다. 전에 임무때문에 빚진 것만 아니었다면 자신도 입을 열지는 않았을 터였다.

“하이디한테 부탁했어.”  
“뭐?”

매그는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 하이디는 사이먼이 담당했던 센티넬 중의 하나였다. 구멍동서한테 뭘 부탁해? 쓰리썸이라도 부탁했냐? 입을 열려던 매그는 느린 라파엘의 말에 입을 다시 닫았다.

“그냥 고전적인 수법을 썼다고. 됐어? 그냥 하이디랑 좀 붙어 있었어. 그러니까 사이먼이 다시 말 걸던데.”

아하. 라파엘이 무슨 말을 하는지 깨달은 매그는 피식 웃었다. 웃음은 곧 커져서 낄낄거림으로, 곧 박장대소로 바뀌었다. 매그는 책상을 두드리며 웃었고 라파엘을 삿대질하며 거의 쓰러질듯이 소리를 냈다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 라파엘은 매그를 노려보았다. 이 인간 진짜, 친절하게 알려줬더니. 자기는 수염까지 기르고 있으면서. 라파엘은 매그의 수염을 쥐어뜯고 싶은 욕구를 눌렀다.

“네가 질투 작전을 썼단 말이지? 말도 안 돼ㅡ 천하의 라파엘 산티아고가? 너같은 냉혈한이 그런 짓을 했다고?”

너 정말 미쳤구나. 걔가 그렇게 좋아? 턱을 괴고 씩 웃으며 매그는 라파엘을 바라보았다. 정색을 한 라파엘이 즉시 답했다. “그래.” 매그의 웃음기는 씻은 듯이 가셨다. 힐끗 그런 매그를 바라본 라파엘은 눈을 피하며 작은 소리로 중얼거리듯 말했다. “사이먼이 진짜 좋고, 너무 좋아. 매그너스 너는 이해 못하겠지ㅡ 이해할 필요도 없어. 이해하려고 하지도 마. 이해하고 나면 나랑 싸워야 할 테니까.” 다시 저를 바라보는 라파엘의 검은 눈 속에 불꽃이 타오르는 걸 보며, 매그는 두 손을 들어 진정하라는 제스쳐를 취해 보였다. 하여간 이 씹새끼 진짜, 소유욕만 끓어서는 말도 못하게 하네.

“말했잖아, 나는 연륜있는 오메가가 좋다고. 나한테는 아저씨 뿐이야.”

그게 그렇게 효과가 좋단 말이지? 라파엘의 집에서 나와 차에 훌쩍 올라탄 매그는 생각에 잠겼다. 누구한테 부탁하지. 막상 생각해보니 부탁할 사람이 딱히 떠오르지 않았다. 곰곰히 생각하던 매그는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그 아저씨 얼빠잖아. 나보고도 예쁘다고 좋다고 그랬지. 예쁜 거 환장하잖아. 그럼 답은 결정났네. 밝힘증 환자 진짜. 시트를 톡톡톡 두드리던 매그는 기사에게 말했다.

“카밀 벨코트네로 가주세요. 주소 알죠?”

오래간만에 만난 카밀은 여전히 미모를 간직하고 있었다. 라파엘이 말한대로 알렉에게 필요한 것은 딱 하나만 있으면 될 것 같았다. 감정 자각에는 질투만한 것이 없지, 암. 그놈 그거 영리하네. 참 도움이 되었어. 입맛을 다신 매그는 눈을 반짝였고 턱을 괸 채로 한 때 제 가이드 일을 맡았던 카밀을 바라보았다. 카밀은 눈썹을 찡그리며 수염을 기른 매그를 슬쩍 피했다.

“도와줘, 알겠지? 그럼 내가 선물한 루비 목걸이 팔아먹은 거, 넘어가 줄게.”

“헤어진 지가 언젠데 루비 목걸이 타령이니. 한 번 줬으면 끝이지. 네가 그렇게 구질구질하게 구니까 그 아저씨 가이드가 너한테 안 넘어오는거야, 매그너스.”

도도한 카밀의 말에 매그는 이를 갈며 카밀을 노려보았다. 항상 카밀은 이런 식이었다. 자신의 머리 꼭대기에 서있다는 태도로 마음대로 굴었다. 그 자존감 높은 모습은 귀엽게 보였고, 카밀의 환상적인 외모와 합쳐져 그녀를 떠받들게 했었다. 그리고 카밀을 그렇게 대하는 센티넬은 자신 뿐만이 아니었다. 윌도 그랬고, 이름을 기억하지 않는 다수의 존재들이 그랬다. 매그는 피식 하고는 코웃음을 쳤다. 지금와서 생각해보니 그 모든 것이 아무것도 아닌 것처럼 느껴졌다. 아니, 솔직하게 말하자면 아무것도 아닌 것은 아니었으나 그냥 그런 취급을 용인했던 스스로에 대한 분노였을 뿐 미련 따위는 씻은 것처럼 사라져버렸다는 것을 매그는 실감했다. 눈을 가늘게 뜬 매그는 목소리를 낮춰 속삭였다.

“야. 진짜 작작좀 해라. 그냥 그 아저씨 보는데서 한 번만 도와달라고. 내가 뭐 실제로 키스를 해 달래? 가이딩이라고 생각해, 어차피 너 돈 좋아하잖아. 내가 씨발 너랑 입 맞대고 싶어서 그러는 줄 알아? 다른 인간이랑 접촉하는거보다는 그나마 네가 나을 것 같아서 부탁하는거야. 나도 존나 싫거든? 이제 너 싫다고. 너한테 관심 없다고. 너 좋아했지만 다 과거 일이라니까? 난 이제 그쪽이 좋다고.”

“진작 말하지. 좋아. 얼마 줄건데?”

진짜 이놈이나 저놈이나 돈 씨발. 매그는 흥 하고 코웃음을 치고는 액수를 말했다. 아스모데우스가 제 아버지라는 것이 이럴때는 참 감사한 일이었다. 미니알렉은 제 무릎 위에서 데굴데굴 구르며 싫다고 땡깡을 피우고 있었지만 매그의 입장은 확고했다. 야, 다 널 위한거야. 카밀이 잠시 준비를 하겠다며 옷을 갈아입으러 간 사이 매그는 팔다리를 바동거리는 미니알렉을 집어들고 속삭였다.


	9. Chapter 9

어라. 뭐하는거지. 센터로 들어가 모퉁이를 돌려던 알렉은 잠시 굳었다. 자신을 눈치채지 못한듯 매그는 어떤 여자와 얘기를 하고 있었다. 매그의 또래로 보이는 여자는 긴 다갈색 머리칼을 늘어트리고 있었다. 화려한 화장을 하고 몸에 딱 맞는 붉은색 원피스를 입은 카밀을, 알렉은 눈을 둥그렇게 뜨고 바라보았다. 

누구지? 친구인가? 아니, 그런데 친구라기엔 분위기가 좀 다른데? 벽에 한 손을 올린 알렉은 고개만 쑥 내밀어 귀를 쫑긋 세웠다. 둘이 웃는 모습을 보니 배가 싸르르하고 가슴께가 꾹 얹히는 느낌이 드는 것이 이상했다.

점심에 먹은 게 얹혔나. 오늘도 매그가 보내준 식사를 야무지게 챙겨먹은 알렉은 가슴을 탕탕 두들겼다. 속이 왜 이렇게 안 좋은 것인지 알수 가 없었다. 분명히 1분 전까지만 해도 수염을 기른 매그를 볼 생각으로 설렜던 알렉의 가슴은 카밀을 보자 수플레처럼 푹 하고 꺼져버렸다. 그들의 시선이 자신 쪽으로 향하는 것 같아져 알렉은 후다닥 벽 뒤로 다시 숨었다. 심장이 졸아붙는 느낌이 났다. 

“왜 이렇게 기분이 이상한건지 모르겠네. 밥을 너무 많이 먹었나.” 알렉은 연신 중얼거렸다. 

고개를 쭉 뺀 알렉은 다시 매그와 여자가 서 있는 쪽을 힐끔거렸다. 그리고 입을 딱 벌렸다. 매그를 제대로 보았기 때문이었다. 수염을 기른 센티넬은 들은대로 더 나이가 있어 보였다. 자신의 예상대로, 훨씬 섹시하게 보이기도 했다. 어리고 앳된 느낌은 사라지고 조금 더 어두워 보였다. 마른침을 삼키고서 입술을 괜스레 축인 알렉은 살짝 머리를 긁적였다. 전부 다 예상대로인데 왜 기분이 안 좋은 것인지 알 수 없었다. 더 기분이 나쁜 것은, 자신이 나가면 안 될 것 같은 느낌이 든다는 점이었다. 벅벅 머리를 긁던 알렉은 손을 내려 마른 세수를 했다. 왜 이런 기분이 들지. 알렉은 다시 한 번 매그와 카밀을 기웃거렸다. 가슴에 돌이라도 올려놓은 듯 무거웠다. 

그냥 친구겠지. 알렉은 억지로 입꼬리를 올렸다. 맞아. 친구일거야. 그냥 저 여자가 예쁘고, 어리고, 매그너스랑 비슷한 또래로 보인다고 해서 둘을 그런 사이로 생각하는 건 둘 다한테 실례인거야. 여자인 게 어떻고 남자인 게 어때서. 친구로 지낼 수도 있지, 암. 아무나 막 애인이고 그렇게 생각하면 안 되지. 그러나 알렉의 눈 앞에 선명한 둘의 모습은 누가 봐도 잘 어울리는 한 쌍처럼 보였다. 더 잘생겨보여서 화나네. 알렉은 숨을 훅 뱉었다가 얼어붙었다. 

화가 나? 왜? 네가 뭔데?

알렉은 스스로도 어이가 없어져 눈을 깜박였다. 그러고 보니 친구가 아니면 뭐, 네가 어쩌겠다는 거야. 뭐라도 해 보게? 그게 말이 돼? 아니, 정신을 차려야지 이 사람아. 너는, 응? 마흔이고! 쟤는 애야 애. 그리고 중요한 거 잊지 말라고. 매그너스가 너한테 잘해주는 건, 네가 매칭 가이드라서야. 착각 좀 하지마. 이 바보야! 네가 뭐라도 된 줄 알아? 알렉은 양 손을 들어 제 볼을 찰싹찰싹 때렸고, 다시 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 뺨은 얼얼했고 속은 더 심하게 뒤틀리고 있었다. 아, 왜 이러지. 나 진짜 체했나봐. 알렉은 양 손으로 메슥거리는 배를 눌렀다. 뭐라고 이야기가 들려왔으나 뚝뚝 끊겨서 제대로 알아들을 수가 없었다. 하지만 까르르 웃음 소리가 섞인 대화는 누가 들어도 친밀하게 들렸다. 하루이틀 알고 지낸 사이가 아닌것 같았다. 

그 사실은 알렉의 마음을 다시 우중충하게 만들었다.

숨어있지 말고 나가자. 나가서 물어보는 거야. 뭐, 센터에서 임무 맡은지 오래되었으니까 그때부터 친한 센티넬일 수도 있는 거고... 발을 내딛으려던 알렉의 생각이 잠시 멈췄다. 눈썹을 찡그린 알렉은 골똘히 생각에 잠겼다. 아니 잠깐만. 혹시 가이드인가? 가이드면... 쟤랑도 막... 그런 거... 알렉의 눈이 천천히 크게 뜨였다. 아름다운 여자가 가이드일 수도 있다는 생각을 하자 배는 더욱 더 심하게 욱신거리며 고통을 호소하기 시작했다. 토할까. 토하면 나아지려나. 알렉은 몸을 돌려 화장실로 갈까 하다가 잠시 멈췄다. 나 없다고 저쪽한테 가이드받으면 안되잖아. 어떡하지. 머리가 어지러워져 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 

자신이 뭔가 질문을 하는 것도 이상한 것 같았다. 그도 그럴 게 제가 뭐라고 질문을 한단 말인가. 전 아무것도 아닌데 말이다. 알렉산더 라이트우드? 계약 관계를 유지중인 가이드. 머릿속에서 매그가 질문에 답하는 것이 들렸다. 뭘 그런 당연한 걸 묻고 그래, 아저씨. 매그가 킥 하고 웃는 소리가 들리는 듯해 알렉의 볼은 화끈 달아올랐다. 주제도 모르고, 내가, 지금... 이게 뭐하는거지. 사십이나 먹어서는. 알렉은 미식거리는 가슴을 세게 눌렀다. 심호흡을 한 알렉은 발을 내딛었다.

“안, 안녕.”

더듬었다. 더듬었어. 목까지 붉어진 알렉은 어버버 하고는 입을 닫았다. 두 쌍의 눈이 조금 당황한 듯 자신을 바라보는 것이 느껴졌다. 나서기는 했는데, 대체 뭐라고 해야 할지 알수가 없어져 알렉은 연신 거친 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 뭐라고 말할지 생각은 했는데, 분명히 생각은 했는데 하나도 기억이 나지 않았다. 여자의 손과 맞닿아 있는 매그의 손에서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 왠지 모르게 그랬다. 매그가 큼, 하고 헛기침을 하고 나서야 알렉은 제가 그 가느다란 손가락, 여자의 작고 부드럽고 흰 손과 거기 얽힌 매그의 손을 계속 바라보고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 이유는 알 수 없었지만 눈물이 날 것 같아서 알렉은 아랫입술을 꾹 물었다 놓았다. 간신히 거기에서 시선을 떼냈다.

“...ㅆ어?”

눈을 세차게 깜빡인 알렉은 천천히 정신을 차렸다. 아마 센터는 환기를 잘 시키지 않는 모양이었다. 아니면 환기 시스템이 잠시 고장난게 분명하다고, 알렉은 생각했다. 그렇지 않으면 아까까지 정상적으로 뛰던 가슴이 이렇게 답답하게 느껴질 리 없었다. 심장이 두근두근 뛰었다가는 잠시 멈추기를 반복했다. 공기가 모자랐고, 숨을 크게 들이쉬어도 부족했다. 알렉은 제 앞의 두 사람이 의아하게 절 바라보는 시선을 느끼며 살짝 입을 벌렸다. 머리가 멍했다.

“미안... 뭐라는지 잘 못 들었어, 매그너스.”

그 말을 들은 매그는 재미있는 농담이라도 들었다는 듯이 킥킥댔고, 여자는 그의 팔을 툭 치며 장난스러운 미소를 띄웠다. 조금 눈치가 있었다면 알렉은 그들이 무슨 속셈을 꾸미고 있는지 알아차렸을 것이었으나 불행하게도, 알렉은 눈치의 ㄴ도 없었다. 괜히 서러워져 조금 훌쩍인 알렉은 눈을 내려 그들의 손을 바라보았다. 잡고 있지는 않았으나 미묘하게 스치고 있었다. 친구겠지. 알렉은 애써 납득하려 했다. 친하면 손 좀 잡을 수 있지. 그런게 어딨냐는 마음속의 외침을 알렉은 무시했다.

“친구인가보네... 둘은 어떻게 아는 사이야?”

알렉은 어색한 미소를 지으며 물었다. 미소는 금방이라도 꺼질 듯 옅고 흐렸다. 가이딩을 하고 나면 소화제를 먹으러 가야겠다고 알렉은 생각했다. “그냥.” 말을 마친 매그는 의미심장한 미소를 지었고, 알렉의 심장은 툭 하고 떨어졌다. 원래도 흰 편인 알렉의 얼굴은 조금 더 하얗게 질렸다. 가만히 선 알렉은 여자가 절 위아래로 훑어보는 시선을 느꼈지만, 그래도 움직일 수는 없었다. 

나 진짜 이상해. 배가 아파. 부정맥인가. 가슴도 막 욱신거리고. 알렉은 코를 훌쩍이며 몸을 움츠렸다. 친구라는 말을 들었는데도 왜 발가벗겨진 기분이 드는 것인지 이해할 수 없었다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 옷이나 좀 더 좋은 거 입고 올걸. 알렉은 닳아버린 소맷깃을 슬쩍 감추며 여자의 귀걸이를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 길게 떨어지는 귀걸이는 티끌 하나없이 반짝이며 빛을 발하고 있었다. 

“뭐, 응, 그래... 뭐, 그렇구나..어..”

알렉은 횡설수설했다. 친구가 맞으면 어떻고, 아니면 또 어쩔 것인지. 애초에 자신은 그걸 왜 궁금해하는 것인지. 어디서 만났으면 네가 뭐 어쩌게. 진짜 기분 이상하네. 알렉은 마른침을 삼키며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 피식 미소를 지은 카밀은 휙 하고 매그를 돌려세운 뒤 그 입술에 키스했다. 알렉의 입이 충격으로 스르르 열렸다.

“마음대로 생각하세요.”

여자는 목소리마저도 아름다웠다. 휙 몸을 돌린 카밀은 알렉과 매그에게 근사한 미소를 지어보인 후, 또각또각 하이힐 소리를 내며 멀어졌다. 둘이 된 알렉은 눈꼬리를 축 늘어트리고 매그만을 바라보았다. 여자친구인가 봐? 그럼 나랑도 끝인가? 나랑 사귀는 연습은 다 한 거야? 웃으면서 물어야 하는데 말이 나오지 않았다. 매그는 그런 알렉의 시선을 피하며 헛기침을 한 번 했다. 

가이딩룸으로 이동하며 알렉은 고민했다. 말할까, 말까. 몇 십번의 고민 끝에 알렉은 침묵을 깼다.

“나 오늘 몸이 안 좋아서... 방사가이딩만으로는 잘 안 될 것 같아.”

어쨌든 고용주니까 솔직히 말해야 했다. 시간이 좀 지나서 그런지 아까에 비해서는 속이 조금 나아지긴 했으나 그래도 여전히 울렁거리는 느낌은 그대로였다. 이런 상태로 자신이 가이딩을 해봤자 매그에게는 별 도움이 되지 않을 것 같았다. 그렇다고 풀가이딩을 할 수도 없고, 어떡하지. 걱정스러운 표정의 매그가 입을 열기 전에 알렉이 후다닥 덧붙였다.

“그런 거 아니야! 사실 별로 아프지도 않아. 그냥... 내가 그... 입으로 해줄까 해서.”

작게 말하고 나서 알렉은 입술을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 입으로는 꽤 잘 빤다고 칭찬을 많이 들었다. 매그도 받아본다면 자신을 더 좋아해줄지도 모른다. 싫다고 하면 어쩌지. 자신에게 향하는 시선에 알렉은 살짝 눈을 내리깔았다. 수염을 길러서 그런지 매그가 매그인 것 같지 않았다. 눈을 제대로 볼 수가 없었다. 조마조마하며 알렉은 대답을 기다렸다.

“...나한테 해주고 싶어?”

알렉은 말없이 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 해주고 싶다는 말은 사실이었다. 그야 나한테 잘 해줬으니까 그럴 수밖에 없잖아. 짧았지만 너랑 사귀었던 동안 행복했어. 부디 나랑 했던 연습이 잘 도움이 되길 바랄게. 알렉은 미소짓는 매그를 바라보며 애써 웃었다. 픽 웃은 매그가 말했다. “나도 해주고 싶은데, 우리 서로 해 줄까?” 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 알렉은 당황했다. 같이? 같이 어떻게? 

자리를 잡고 누운 알렉은 살짝 몸을 떨었다. 따지고보면 이것도 점막을 통한 가이딩일 뿐이야. 긴장하지 말자. 그러나 알렉의 가슴은 쿵쾅쿵쾅 소리를 내고 있었다. 매그는 이미 서 있는 알렉의 유두와, 배꼽까지 올라붙어 프리컴을 흘리는 알렉의 성기를 바라보며 입술을 핥았다. 

망설이던 알렉은 조심스럽게 요도구 부분에 혀를 댔고, 입 안으로 매그의 것을 빨아들였다. 뭔가 안정되는 기분이 들고 맘이 평화로워졌다. 제 성기가 뜨거운 입 안으로 삼켜지는 감각과, 또 다르게 채워지는 느낌을 느끼며 알렉은 신음했다. 너무 좋았다. 미쳐버릴 것 같았다. 제 입 안을 채우고 볼을 긁어내리는 매그의 성기에서는 수컷의 냄새가 풍겼다. 이게 내 안에서 움직였었지. 그때 매그너스 눈빛이... 달아오른 알렉은 볼을 조이고는 낑낑대며 머리를 움직였다. 남자의 육봉은 거대하고 단단했다. 알렉은 제 뒤가 옴죽거리는 것을 느끼며 얼굴을 붉혔다.

아, 박히고 싶다. 매그너스가 이걸로 안쪽에 찔러줬으면 좋겠다. 그거 진짜 기분 좋은데... 매그너스 얼굴 보면서 하면... 아 진짜... 너무 하고 싶다... 성기에서 느껴지는 감각도 기분 좋았지만, 알렉은 제가 매그에게 펠라치오를 해주고 있다는 사실에 더 흥분했다. 어떡하지. 완전 좋아. 이게 이렇게 기분 좋은 거였나. 알렉은 성기를 빨며 매그의 모든 것에 집중했다. 샌달우드 향기를 풍기는 센티넬의 손은 제 허벅지와 엉덩이를 쓸어내리고 부드럽게 쥐었다. 그 감촉을 만끽하던 알렉은 벼락처럼 어떤 사실을 깨달았다. 

세상에, 나 얘 좋아하나봐. 

그 깨달음은 전신에 내려꽂혔고 알렉은 즉시 사정했다. 제 성기를 빨면서, 제 허벅지를 다정하게 쓰다듬어주고 있는 이 센티넬이 매그너스라는 것을 깨닫자마자 참을 수가 없었다. 어떡하지 어떡하지, 말도 하지 못하고 쾌감에 휩쓸려 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 정신을 차리니 자신은 매그의 팔에 안겨 있었다. 저보다 작고 어린, 센티넬의 팔은 뜨겁고 강인했다. 허벅지에 와닿는 매그의 것은 여전히 단단하게 서 성을 내고 있었지만 매그는 딱히 개의치 않은 것 같았다. 

믿을 수 없는 안도감과 애정을 느끼며 알렉은 잠시 그대로 있었다. 사실 얘가 가이드인거 아닐까. 알렉은 생각했다. 어떻게 이렇게 평화로울 수 있지. 처음 느껴보는 감각에 젖은 알렉은 행복해 보이는 매그를 멍하니 바라보았다. 고요와 안식이 이런 것이로구나. 알렉은 세게 매그를 한 번 껴안았다가, 놓았다. 미안해요, 동시에 알렉은 머릿속으로 카밀에게 용서를 구했다. 죄책감이 자신을 가격하고 있었다.

***

“그래서 그냥 위약금 물더라도 계약 종료하려고. 내가 맘이 쉽게... 막 그럴 것 같아서.”

“뭐 오빠가 그렇다면야. 그런데 정말 센터 일도 그만둘거야? 오빠 그 일 꽤 맘에 들어했잖아.”

“음... 당분간은 편하게 회사 다니면서 쉴래.”

이지의 말에 머쓱하게 답한 알렉은 고개를 돌렸다. 다른 사람의 입에서 자신이 가이딩 일을 좋아했다는 말을 들으니 기분이 이상했다. 창녀 짓인데. 떠올리니 매그의 앞에서 고개를 들지 못할 것 같았다. 괜히 했나봐, 가이딩 일. 알렉은 눈물이 나오려는 것을 억지로 참았다. 매그의 얼굴을 보고 계약을 파기하자고 말할 수 있을지 확신이 생기지 않았다. 

그러기에 매그는 너무 아름다웠다. 그리고 별이 아름다운 이유는 자신과 아주 멀리 떨어져 있기 때문이라는 사실을 알렉은 잘 알았다. 다운월더 사 차기 회장인 센티넬과 일개 과장에 가이드인 자신. 올려다보게되면 자신만 괴로울 것이었다. 도망치는 거 맞아. 알렉은 소심하게 인정했다. 있는다고 이뤄질 수 있는 사이가 아니니까.

결국 알렉은 그냥 문자로 통보하는 것을 택했다. 그렇지 않고 매그의 얼굴을 보게 된다면 도저히 말을 못 할 것 같았기 때문이었다. 그건 그 여자애한테도 못할 짓이지. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 이렇게 더러운 마음을 가지고, 제 아들뻘인 애한테 욕정하면서 있을 수는 없었다. 그것도 옆에서. 정작 매그는 자신을 좋은 가이드이자 형으로 생각하고 있는데 말이다. 내가 이러다 걔 덮치면 어떡해. 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 

센터에는 개인 사정이라고만 얘기했다. 자신이 완고하게 나오니 센터는 더 이상 권하지 않았다. 알렉은 후련함과 동시에 서운함을 느꼈다. 걔가 폭주하거나 다치면 어쩌려고 절 놔주세요? 목 끝까지 올라오는 항의의 말을 알렉은 꿀꺽 삼켰다.


	10. Chapter 10

[좋아하는 사람이 생겨서 가이드 일 그만두려고. 그래서 너랑도 일 못하게 됐어. 미안해. 계약 파기금은 내가 물게. 참, 그 여자애 예쁘더라. 축하해. 너랑 정말 잘 어울리는 것 같더라고. 꼬맹이 능력 좋던데. 그럼 행복하고, 잘 지내.]

폭탄을 전달받은 매그는 잠시 얼이 나가 멍하니 문자를 바라보았다. 알렉이 170번의 한숨을 쉬었다는 사실을, 수십 번 문자를 고쳤다는 사실을 매그가 알 리 없었다. 뭐지? 어이가 없어져 매그는 입술을 깨물었다. 그럼 씨발 나한테 그랬던 건 다 뭐야? 나보고 예쁘다고 해 주고, 싫다는 말도 안 했으면서. 좋다고 웃었으면서 씨발 갑자기 이게 뭐냐고. 진짜 그냥 한 말이었던 거야? 돈 타먹으려고 그랬던 거야? 카밀이랑 나랑 있을때 쳐다본 그거도 그러면, 질투가 아니고 가이딩 하기 싫어서 그런 거야? 그 사람 생각하고 있었던 거야? 아니 다 잘 된 줄 알았는데, 그게 아니었다고? 그럼 빨아준 건 뭐야? 작별인사야? 아니, 대체 어디서 만난 거야? 어떤 씹새끼가 내 가이드 맘을 뺏어간거야? 매그는 다시 한 번 천천히 문자를 읽었다. 가이드 일을 그만둔다고. 생각해보면 알렉은 제게 가이딩을 해주면서 항상 돈을 받았었다. 만약 그러면, 아저씨가 날 진짜로 좋아했다면. 매그는 뒤틀리기 시작하는 위를 꾹 눌렀다. 돈 받는다고 안 했겠지. 

얼마나 좋아하길래 그러지. 그 돈 좋아하는 아저씨가 가이딩 일을 그만두겠다니 정말 그 인간을 사랑하는 것이 분명했다. 인정하기 싫었지만 인정할 수밖에 없었기에 매그는 핸드폰을 던지고 풀썩 침대에 누웠다. 연습 연습 했더니 진짜 나랑 사귀는 건 연습이었냐고. 헤어지자는 말 한마디 없이 어떻게 이럴 수 있어. 아저씨 진짜 나쁘다. 인간적으로 진짜 어떻게 그럴 수가 있냐. 정말 이건 범죄야. 서럽고 서운해진 매그는 눈물을 슥 훔쳤다. 사람 마음 막 맘대로 훔쳐놓고 책임지려고 하지도 않고. 나만 고생하고, 나만 마음 아파하고. 나 진짜 어디가서 이런 대접 받을 사람 아닌데.

“내보내줘!!! 나 갈거야!! 좋아하는 사람이 있다고!!”

작은 상자에 갇힌 미니알렉이 달캉달캉 상자를 흔들며 비명을 질러댔지만 매그는 들은 척도 하지 않고 상자에 자물쇠를 하나 더 채웠다. 그리고 천을 씌워 상자를 높은 곳에 올려두었다. 알렉이 도망간 이상 미니알렉까지 놓아줄 수는 없었다. 매그는 연신 마른세수를 하며 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬었다. 어떡하지, 난 아저씨가 진짜 좋은데. 하지만 알렉이 제게 이렇게까지 말한 이상 자신이 할 수 있는 것은 없었다.

입술을 깨문 매그는 작전을 짜기 시작했다. 어디서 만났을까. 답은 뻔했다. 섀헌사겠지 뭐. 회사와 집과 센터만을 오가는 쳇바퀴 도는 일상을 살고 있는 것이 저의 알렉이었고, 그나마 센터에서 형질강화훈련을 받을 때에도 자신은 알렉이랑 꼭 붙어있었다. 골똘히 생각에 잠긴 매그는 턱을 어루만졌다. 일단 누군지 알아내자. 그래서 돈을 주든 어쩌든 해서 아저씨랑 헤어지게 만들고, 그리고나서 아저씨 위로해주는 척 하면서 접근하는거지. 그쪽이 돈 싫다고 하면 어쩌지? 차라리 확실하게 내가 그쪽을 꼬실까? 

다섯 시. 벌떡 일어난 매그는 대충 옷을 껴입은 채 차에 올라탔고, 섀헌사 앞으로 차를 몰았다. 적을 무찌르려면 일단 적이 누군지 알아야 했다. 거리는 막히지 않아 빠르게 도착했고, 매그는 멍하니 차에 기대 거리를 지나치는 사람들을 바라보았다. 알렉이 회사에서 나오면 다시 한 번 제대로 얘기를 해 볼 생각이었다. 대체 그럼 나는 뭐였냐고, 진짜 연습이라고 생각했던 거냐고 묻고 싶었다. 겸사겸사 하는거지 뭐. 사람들은 번쩍이는 람보르기니와 대비되는, 차체에 기대 서 있는 옷차림이 엉망인 어린 남자를 힐끗거리며 지나갔다. 그러나 매그는 거기에 신경을 쓸 수가 없었다. 알렉과, 알렉이 사랑한다는 상대에 대한 생각만으로도 이미 머리가 터질 것 같았다.

몇 십분이 지나고 나서야 매그는 오늘이 토요일이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 집으로 도착한 매그는 푹 하고 다시 침대로 쓰러졌다. 기운이 하나도 없었다. “아들, 무슨 일이야? 가이드 때문에 아직도 짜증나 있어? 아빠가 혼내 줄까?” 아스모데우스는 걱정스럽게 넋이 나간 듯한 매그를 바라보았으나 매그는 억지로 제 아빠를 밀어낸 뒤 문을 잠갔다. “됐어. 혼자 있고 싶어. 좀 내버려 둬.” 아스모데우스가 밥이라도 먹고 자라며 콩콩 문을 두들겼지만 매그는 대답하지 않았다. 밥이고 나발이고 아빠, 나 그냥 이대로 진짜 죽고 싶으니까 조용히 좀 해. 시끄러워. 아들 죽는 꼴 보고 싶어? 초상 치뤄야 정신 차릴거야? 알렉이 좋아한다는 사람에 대한 질투가 어린 센티넬의 가슴을 불태웠다. 왜 셰익스피어가 질투를 녹색 눈의 괴물이라 칭했는지 알 것 같았다. 얼굴도 이름도 알지 못하는 사람에 대해 이 정도로 강한 적개심을 느껴 본 것은 처음이었다. 매그는 애꿎은 베개만 신나게 두들겨팼다. 결국 터진 베개 덕분에 매그 주위로는 하얗게 거위털이 흩날렸다. 

“씨발!!!”

사진이라도 찍어둘걸. 데이트다운 데이트도 못했는데. 아니 애초에 사귄 지 얼마 되지도 않았는데. 깃털에 파묻힌 채로 매그는 줄줄 눈물을 흘렸다. 아저씨 나빠. 아저씨는 진짜 나쁜 사람이야. 벌 받을거야. 순진한 스물 세살 이렇게 괴롭히고 진짜 못됐어.

***

섀헌사 앞에 차를 세워둔 매그는 알렉에게 어떻게 말해야 자연스러울지를 고민했다. 몰래 알렉을 보러 오기는 했는데, 또 그 사실을 인정하자니 자존심이 상했다. 나 진짜 이렇게 매달리고 그러는 사람 아닌데. 매그는 계속 한숨을 내쉬었다. 심장은 불안하게 쿵쾅거리고 있었다. 지나가다가 우연히 봐서 인사하는 거라고 대충 둘러대야지. 어차피 알저씨는 알눈새잖아. 꾸며내도 모를거야. 눈을 돌린 매그는 알렉이 회사에서 나오는 것을 발견하고 화색이 되었다.

“아저ㅆ...!”

활짝 웃으며 차 문을 열던 매그는 딱딱하게 굳었다. 알렉은 옆에 있는 여자에게 아주 환한 미소를 지어 보여주고 있었다. 찬란한 미소였다. 저로서는 한 번도 보지 못한. 금발을 땋아 길게 늘어트린 여자는 마주 웃으며 알렉의 볼을 가볍게 쓰다듬었다. 매그의 심장은 쿵 하고는 내려앉았다. 질투와 자괴감과 여러 감정이 칵테일로 섞여 매그의 눈 앞은 빨갛게 흐려졌다. 삐 하는 긴 경고음이 머릿속에서 울렸고, 매그는 차 문을 닫은 채 차를 출발시켰다. 여자라니. 어떻게 해도 이길 수 있는 방법은 없었다. 모든 것이 끝난 것처럼 느껴졌다.

운전을 하는 매그의 머릿속에는 여자에게 힘찬 허릿짓을 하는 알렉의 영상이 상영되고 있었다. 얼굴이 달아오른 알렉이 깊이 박아넣자 금발의 여자는 가냘픈 신음을 내며 알렉을 꼭 껴안았다. 너무 좋다... 알렉이 몽롱한 신음으로 여자에게 속삭이는 것을 들은 매그는 경악하며 머리를 휘저었다. 더 상상하다간 홧병으로 죽을지도 몰랐다.

“씨발... 씨발씨발...”

결국 차를 갓길에 세운 매그는 운전대에 고개를 묻고 펑펑 울기 시작했다. 알렉을 만나고 나서부터, 알렉에 관련된 일은 제가 마음먹은 대로 풀리는 일이 단 하나도 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 화가 나는 것은 이것이었다. 알렉의 얼굴을 보니 기분이 좋았다는 것. 그 미소가 날 향한 것이었다면 얼마나 좋았을까. 몽롱한 머리로 매그는 중얼거렸다. 조수석에 깔린 방석 위에는 상자가 놓여 있었다. 미니알렉이 상자의 벽을 치며 뭐라고 투덜댔으나 매그에게는 닿지 않았다.

***

“인생이 이렇게 좆같은 건 줄 알았으면 안 태어났어...”

래그노어는 표정을 찡그리며 술에 떡이 된 제 친구를 바라보았다. 떡은 사람이 될 수 없지만, 사람은 떡이 될 수 있습니다. 공익광고가 머리를 스쳐지나가는 순간이었다. “진짜 나 너 사랑하는데 씨발... 내 맘도 몰라주고 다른 년이나 만나고...” 더 이상 듣기 귀찮아져 래그노어는 머리를 휘저었다. 야, 17번째야 17번째. 귀에 딱지 앉겠어. 이 놈이 술 사준다 그럴 때부터 예상을 했어야 하는데. 하지만 래그노어가 예상을 하지 못했던 것은 당연했다. 그도 그럴 것이 매그는 지금까지 한 번 끝난 관계에서는 아주 쿨했기 때문이었다. 솔직히 고백하자면, 래그노어는 자신의 앞에서 슬피 우는 이 인간이 매그너스가 아니라 매그너스를 닮은 사촌이라거나 하는 사람이 아닐까 하고 생각을 하고 있었다.

“내가 뭐가 부족한데!! 씨발. 돈 많지. 어리지. 자지 크지. 왜 그 평범한 년이 더 좋다는 거야!! 여자가 더 좋은거야? 그래? 뒤로도 잘 느끼잖아! 아니면 앞을 쓰고 싶어서 그래? 그럼 나한테 박던가!”

에휴. 엉엉 우는 매그를 바라보며 한숨을 내쉰 래그노어는 화장실에 간 카타리나가 어서 돌아오기만을 기다렸다. 카타리나라면 뭔가 괜찮은 대책을 세워 줄 것이다.

***

진짜 나 이렇게 구질구질하게 구는 인간 아닌데. 초조해진 매그는 다리를 떨다가, 손을 들어 머리를 흐트러트렸다. 나오기 전까지만 해도 알렉을 보러간다며 완벽히 세팅했던 머리는 어느새 까치집이 되어 있었다. 뭐라고 말해야 하지. 뭐부터 물어봐야 하지. 아저씨 그 여자랑 언제 결혼하냐고? 그 생각을 하자 가슴이 쿡쿡 쑤셨다. 마른침을 삼킨 매그는 제 앞에 와서 앉는 알렉을 보고 나서야 조금 정신을 차렸다.

“매그너스! 연락받고 놀랐어. 잘 지냈어?”

이렇게 만나는 것이 편치 않은 듯 알렉의 미소는 살짝 어색했기에, 매그는 제 가슴이 더 저릿해오는 것을 느꼈다. 마른침을 삼킨 매그는 억지로 웃어 보였다. 카타리나의 조언에 따르자면 상냥하게 행동해야만 했다.

“나야 뭐. 아저씨도 잘 지내지?”

“갑자기 그만뒀는데 이해해 줘서 고마워. 진짜 안 될 것 같아서... 너한테 어떻게 말해야 하나 고민했거든. 네가 잘 지내고 있다니 다행이네.”

매그는 조금 신경질이 나려는 것을 눌러참다가 알렉이 슬쩍 제 질문을 피해갔음을 깨닫고 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 매그는 다시 한 번 물었다.

“잘 지내냐는 질문에는 왜 대답 안 해?”

알렉은 대답하지 않고 고개를 조금 숙였다. 축 쳐진 알렉의 눈썹을 바라본 매그는 쓰라린 가슴을 눌렀다. 씨발 진짜. 매그는 번개같이 어떤 사실을 눈치챘다. 다 그만두고 갔으면 제대로 사랑이라도 하던가. 아저씨도 짝사랑이야? 진짜 아저씨나 나나 왜 이러냐. 그냥 다 그만두고, 나랑 만나면 안 돼? 여자가 좋은 거면 뭐 내가 트랜스젠더 수술 받으면 되잖아. 내가 보지 달면 되잖아!!! 답답해진 매그는 가슴을 탕탕 치려다가 입을 열었다. 확인이 필요했다.

“짝사랑이지? 그래서 힘들어하는 거지?”

“...어떻게 알았어? 티 났어?”

알렉의 눈이 화등잔만해지는 것을 보며 매그는 이를 악물었다. 이미 알고 있다는 사실은 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 진짜 씨발 기분 좆같다. 매그는 테이블을 뒤집어 엎고 싶은 마음을 간신히 눌렀다. 형질이 온 몸을 넘실거리는 것을 누르느라 토할 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 슬쩍 눈치를 본 알렉은 손을 마구 꼼지락거리더니 머뭇머뭇 입을 열었다. 그 광경을 바라보는 매그의 마음에는 먹구름이 꼈다.

“미안해, 티 났구나. 기분 나쁘지? 화내지 마. 나라도 그럴 거야. 그런데 진짜 사람 맘이 맘대로 안 되는 거라서, 나도 어쩔 수가 없더라. 그냥 예전부터 좋아했던 것 같아. 처음 봤을 때부터 그랬던 거 같아. 깨닫게 된지는 얼마 안 됐는데... 깨닫고 나니까 가이딩 일 한거도 후회되고, 괜히 했다 싶고... 돈 다 필요 없는데 왜 그랬을까 싶어서 그냥 죽고 싶더라. 너한테 폐 끼친 건 미안하게 생각하고 있어.”

“...진짜 좋아하는구나.”

기분 나쁘냐고? 당연하지. 아주 더러웠다. 하지만 카타리나의 조언에 따르자면 다정한 척 더 정보를 캐내야만 했다. 전혀 안 궁금한데도 말이다. 형질을 누르며 매그는 이를 악물었다. 하지만 흉내라도 내려면 알아야 했다. 자존심이 상해 입을 떼기 어려운 매그가 ‘그 사람이 왜 좋은데?’ 하고 묻기도 전에 알렉은 화사한 미소와 함께 입을 열었다.

“응. 엄청 좋아해. 첫사랑이야.”

할 말을 잃은 매그는 잠시 침묵했다. 알렉은 그 여자에게 지어보였던 그 미소를 짓고 있었다. 태양처럼 찬란한 미소. 매그는 얼음으로 만든 송곳이 제 심장을 내리찍는 기분을 느꼈다. 첫사랑. 첫사랑이라니. 매그는 입을 여는 알렉을 가만히 바라보았다. 내 첫사랑은 아저씨인데. 

“막 너무 좋고... 그냥 생각만 해도...”

말을 하는 알렉의 뺨은 장밋빛으로 물들어 있었다. 하지만 이미 매그는 알렉의 말을 듣고있지 않았다. 카타리나의 말에 따르면 지피지기 백전백승이랬으나, 도저히 알고 싶지도 않았고 듣고 싶지도 않았다. 씨발 그냥 다 때려칠래. 나 아저씨 이제 안 좋아할거야. 진짜 그만 좋아할거야. 집으로 돌아온 매그는 제 방문을 쾅 닫고서 그 안에 틀어박혔다. 가능성이 있어야 뭐라도 하지. 이미 아저씨는 그쪽 일편단심인데 어떡하냐고. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 머릿속에서 알렉의 말이 울리고 있었다.

‘왜 좋은지는 나도 잘 모르겠어. 네가 그렇게 물어보니까 조금 당황스럽네... 예쁘고 멋있고 그냥 바라만 봐도 좋아. 귀엽기도 하고, 가끔은 나보다 더 어른스럽기도 하고. 배려심도 깊고. 그냥 천사같아.’

나랑 정반대잖아! 매그는 머리칼을 쥐어뜯었다. 예쁘고 멋있는 거 빼고 나랑 정반대잖아. 어떡하라는 거야. 수염 길렀잖아! 그런데도 여자가 더 좋은거야? 그럼 처음부터 여자가 좋다고 얘기를 하던가! 난 아저씨가 정말 미워. 매그는 훌쩍거렸다. 원래 첫사랑은 안 이루어지는 거랬어. 매그는 입을 마구 삐죽이며 금발 여자를 저주했다. 그러나 곧 알렉이 자신의 첫사랑임을 깨닫고 발을 쾅쾅 구르며 짜증을 냈고, 다시 울기 시작했다. 

문에서 들려오는 노크 소리는 무시한 채였다. 사랑을 잃은 센티넬의 눈엔 아버지고 뭐고 들어오는 것이 없었다. 방사가이딩 정도는 가끔씩 해 줄 수 있다는 알렉의 말은 전혀 위로가 되지 않았다. 돈을 안 받겠다는 알렉의 말도, 매그에게는 이제 더 이상은 너랑 엮이기 싫다는 것으로 들렸다. 아스모데우스는 집에 들어오자마자 방구석에 처박힌 아들의 방문에 기대어 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다.


	11. Chapter 11

짧은 만남을 마치고 나서 알렉은 비척비척 집으로 걸어들어왔다. 하루 종일 아무것도 섭취하지 못한 위장에서 요란한 적신호를 보내오고 있었으나 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. 머리가 어지러웠고 속은 울렁거려, 알렉은 침실까지도 걸어가지 못하고 소파에 풀썩 누웠다. 자신을 이상하게 바라보는 이지의 시선이 느껴졌지만 알렉은 괜찮다며, 피곤해서 그렇다고 대충 웃어 보였다.

형편없는 고백이긴 했어. 알렉은 씁쓸하게 중얼거렸다. 꽃도 없고, 멋진 장소도 아니었고. 그냥 프랜차이즈 카페... 커피 하나 앞에 두고. 완전 시끄러웠는데 나라도 싫겠다. 곤란을 안겨주고 싶지는 않았는데, 그렇게 해버렸다. 매그너스가 눈치가 빠르다는 사실을 기억하고 있었어야 했는데. 그가 알 정도라면 자신이 얼마나 티를 내고 다녔을 터인지. 그 사실을 인식하자 부끄러워져 알렉은 헛숨을 들이켰다. 징그럽다고 생각했겠지. 다 늙은 아저씨가. 자기같은 어린애한테 발기하고 그러는 거. 관자놀이가 쿡쿡 쑤시고 지끈거려 알렉은 그 쪽을 세게 눌렀다. 매그가 지금껏 말한 것을 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘린 알렉이 좋아한다는 말을 기억하지 못하는 것은 당연했다. 심장이 조여드는 듯한 아픔 때문에 알렉은 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 자신을 비웃는 매그의 눈빛을 생각하는 것만으로도 쥐구멍에 들어가고 싶은 생각이었다.

어쩌자고 솔직하게 말했을까. 머리를 쾅쾅 박고 싶어지는 걸 참으며 알렉은 쓰린 위를 움켜잡았다. 그냥 잡아뗄걸. 아니라고, 착각한 거라고, 너 말고 다른 사람 좋아하는 거라고 얘기할걸. 문자를 보낼때는 분명 그럴 생각이었건만 어쩌자고 센티넬에게 제 마음을 고백해버린 것인지, 알렉은 스스로가 이해가지 않아 연신 한숨을 내쉬었다. 얼마나 한심했을까. 자신이라면 어이가 없어서 얼굴을 팍 구겼을 거라고 알렉은 생각했다. 매그는 조금 화가 난 정도로만 보였고, 그 사실은 알렉을 더 숨고 싶게 만들었다. 나이 사십이나 먹어서는 감정 제어도 못하고 모든 걸 그르쳐 버렸다. 꽤나 자부심을 갖고 있었던 가이딩도 그만둬 버렸고, 근간이 흔들리기 시작하니 최근 자신의 삶은 진짜 망가질 대로 망가져 있었다. 공과 사를 헷갈려 모든 것을 엉망으로 만드는 것은 질색인데, 지금 자신이 딱 그렇게 행동하고 있었다. 그 사실을 인지하자 알렉은 울고 싶어졌다. 열심히 살려고 노력했는데 되는 것이 하나도 없었다. 가족도, 커리어도, 삶도, 전부 다. 그냥 너무 싫고 도망치고 싶었다.

“그러다 땅 꺼지겠네. 대체 무슨 일인데? 혼자서 고민하지 말고 얘기를 해 봐. 내가 도움이 될 수도 있잖아.”

이지의 말에 알렉은 다시 한숨을 내쉬고는 고개를 저었다. “미안, 이사벨. 맘은 고마운데, 이건 해결 안 되는거야. 다 끝났어. 고백했는데 차였어.” 혹시 나이를 어리게 만들 수 있는 센티넬이 있으면 모를까. 그런데 그런 능력을 가진 센티넬은 없잖아. 가벼운 한숨이 끊임없이 알렉의 입에서 빠져나왔다. 알렉은 제 어깨를 도닥이는 이지에게 서글픈 미소를 지어보였다. 고마워. 이지를 보는 것은 항상 기묘한 느낌이었다. 슬픈 것 같기도 기쁜 것 같기도 했다.

보답받지 못할 감정이라는 건 처음부터 알고 있었다. 그렇지만 왜 이렇게 속이 쓰리고 가슴이 시린 것인지. 그 감정이 알렉에게는 또 자괴감으로 다가왔다. 맥스가 살아있으면 걔 또래였을텐데 말이지. 벌떡 일어난 알렉은 가방을 뒤져 가족사진이 담긴 로켓을 꺼냈다. 사진 속의 맥스는 환하게 웃고 있었다. 어깨에는 이지의 손이 얹혀 있었다. 가족들을 보낸 것은 꽤 오래 전 일이고, 다 잊었다고 생각했지만, 사진을 볼 때마다 이상한 감정이 요동쳤다. 설움이 북받쳐오른 알렉은 작게 흐느꼈다. 자신이 문제였다. 제가 사랑했던 것들마다 끝은 다 이런 식이었다. 그러니 매그를 진심으로 사랑하면 떠나야만 한다고, 그게 옳은 방법이라고 알렉은 생각했다. 슬픈 미소를 띄운 이지의 환영은 점점 옅어져 집에는 알렉 혼자밖에 남지 않았다. 알렉은 쉼없이 흐르는 눈물을 훔쳤다. 굽은 등은 간헐적으로 떨리고 있었다. 

***

띠롱. 빵 하나를 입에 물고 자판을 두드리던 알렉은 문자음을 듣고서 생각없이 폰을 집어들었고, 화면을 켜자마자 놀란 나머지 입을 떡 벌렸다. 빵은 툭 하고 바닥으로 떨어졌지만, 알렉의 시선은 핸드폰에만 고정되어 있었다.

[알렉산더 라이트우드 님 되십니까? 아스모데우스 회장님께서 그쪽을 뵙고 싶어하십니다. 아드님이신 매그너스 씨 일 관련으로요. 언제쯤 시간이 괜찮으실까요?]

알렉은 호흡을 가다듬었다. 무슨 말을 하시려는 걸까. 어린 센티넬의 정체가 다운월더 사의 차기 회장인 것을 알고 나서 인터넷을 뒤진 적이 있었다. 연매출 17000억에 감탄하다 본 기사에는 아스모데우스가 아들 바보라는 소식이 실려 있었다. 만나달라고 부탁하시려는 걸까. 돈 얼마나 주시려나. 알렉은 입술을 깨물었다. 못이기는 척 승낙할까보다. 가방을 들쳐매며 알렉은 답신을 보냈다. 

[언제든 괜찮아요.] 

매그에게 가이딩은 공짜로 해 주겠다고 말을 했지만, 사실 매그가 제게 먼저 연락할 일은 없을 것 같았다. 제가 품은 마음을 알고 있는데 당연히 그럴 것이다. 알렉의 머릿속에는 ‘아저씨한테 가이딩을 받느니 차라리 죽을래!’라며 카밀을 껴안는 매그의 모습이 재생되고 있었다. 알렉은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 생각하지 않으려고 해도 자꾸 생각이 나서, 비참해지는 것을 참을 수가 없었다. 섀헌사 문을 나서자마자 알렉의 발은 멈췄고, 멈칫 하고는 그 자리에 굳었다. 누가 봐도 핫대디인 사람이 서 있었다. 기사사진과 똑같이 생겼기에 알렉은 어색하게 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다. 제 위에서 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며 자신의 안으로 허릿짓을 하던 매그가 떠오르자 알렉은 아스모데우스와 왠지 눈을 마주칠 수가 없었다. 가이드란 것부터 시작해서 자신과 매그가 이런저런 것들을 한 것 역시 아스모데우스가 알고 있다는 걸 알렉도 알았지만, 한 번 의식이 되자 얼굴이 달아오르는 것을 멈출 수가 없었다. 특히 어젯밤의 꿈을 생각하니 더 그랬다.

왜 그런 꿈을 꿔가지고서는. 알렉은 마른세수를 했다. 몽정을 한 것은 정말 오랜만이었다. 그야 그 동안에는 매그너스랑 했으니까 그렇지. 부족할 일도 없었고. 그 꼬맹이가 워낙에 잘 하니까... 당사자의 아버지 앞에서 이런 생각을 하고 있다는 것이 부끄러워져 알렉은 세차게 고개를 저었다. 무슨 생각인건지 제 앞에 선 다운월더사 회장님은 아무 말도 하지 않고 있었다. 그저 제 온몸을 훑듯이 살필 뿐이었다. 가축을 감정하는 것 같은 그 시선에 괜히 서러워져 알렉은 살짝 눈을 피했다. 센터를 드나들며 센티넬들이 자신을 저런 식으로 바라보는 것에는 익숙해졌다고 생각했는데 아니었다. 새삼 매그가 얼마나 자신에게 다정했는지가 떠올라 알렉은 코를 훌쩍거렸다. 

뭐지? 방금 뭔가... 뚫어질 듯 집요한 시선을 피하던 알렉은 잠시 눈을 깜박이고는 고개를 홱 돌려 아스모데우스를 바라보았다. 정확히는 회장님의 머리 근처에서 팔랑거리며 제게 날아오는 주먹만한 무언가를. 세상에, 매그너스?? 너 거기서 뭐 하는 거니? 왜 줄어들었어? 예상하지도 못한 존재에 기겁한 알렉은 뒤로 물러서다가 발을 헛디뎠고, 철푸덕 하고 땅바닥에 쓰러졌다. 쿵 하고 바닥에 부딪힌 꼬리뼈에서부터 엄청난 충격이 몸을 타고서 전해졌다.

“아저씨!!! 괜찮아??”

대체 이건 뭐지. 얘 말도 하네. 알렉은 얼떨떨해져서 눈을 깜박였다. 쪼끄만 버전의 매그는 머리를 잔뜩 세운 채 수염을 기르고 있었다. 걱정스러운 표정을 한 미니매그는 알렉을 힘차게 잡아당겨 일으켜 세워주웠다. 허공에 휘날리는 글리터를 보며 알렉은 잠시 할 말을 잃었다. 매그너스랑 완전 똑같네. 너 혹시 무슨 마법에 걸려서 작아진거니? 말을 건네려던 알렉은 합 하고는 입을 닫았다. 아스모데우스가 이상한 눈초리로 못마땅한 듯 저를 바라보고 있기 때문이었다.

얼씨구. 혼자서 막 넘어졌다가 허공에 손을 휘둘렀다가 생쑈를 다 하네. 얘 뭐야? 아스모데우스는 한심하다는 듯 그런 알렉을 바라보고 있었다. 우리 아들의 가이드가 이런 녀석이라니. 정말 격 떨어지네. 나이도 나랑 얼마 안 차이나는 거 같은데. 늙은데다가 돈도 없고 특별할 것도 없는데. 감히 네까짓게 우리 예쁜 아들을 거절했다 이거지? 아스모데우스는 알렉을 한 번 훑으며 탄탄한 알렉의 가슴에 시선을 주었다. 정말 별 볼 일도 없는데 매그너스 이놈은 누굴 닮아서 그리 눈이 낮은 게야. 응? 진짜 이해가 안 되네. 가슴이 좀 크고 탄력있어 보이긴 하는데 그거 뿐이잖아. 파이즈리할때 그렇게 좋더냐 매그야? 저 젖이 그렇게 좋은 게야? 얼굴을 찡그린 회장은 망충하게 벌어진 알렉의 입술을 한 번 쳐다보았다. 

어휴 저거저거. 다 부르튼 거 봐라. 가이드가 지 몸 관리도 안하고 한심하긴. 매그너스 이놈자식 이거 아주 별종을 골라왔어. 통통하긴 한 것이 키스하고 좆 빨때나 좋지 저런 게 뭐가 좋다고. 눈도 아주 평범한 색이구만. 녹색에 노란색 조금 박혀 있고 갈색이 그 위를 둘러서 섞인것이 꼭 해바라기 같기도 하고 숲 같기도 하고 아주 평범해. 아주 평범하고 보잘것 없는 색이야. 속눈썹 긴 거 봐라. 얼싸할때나 정액걸려서 좋지 저게 뭐가 좋다고. 어이구. 저런 늙은 가이드가 왜 내 새끼랑 매칭이 뜬 거지. 게다가 옷 봐라 옷. 저러니까 저 긴 다리랑 엉덩이가 잘 안 보이지. 봐 줄거라고는 그거밖에 없는 거 같은데 말이지. 쯧쯧 하고 혀를 찬 아스모데우스는 흥 하고는 고개를 돌렸다. 알렉이 방실방실 웃지 않고 있었다는 것이 매그에게는 다행으로 다가간 순간이었다. 입덕부정기가 긴 것은 베인 가를 타고 내려오는 유전이었다.

***

“뭐라고? 아빠가 뭐 잘못 안 거 아니야? 벌써 치매왔어? 아니면 망상증? 치료받아, 이 노인네야.”

매그는 짜증스럽게 빼액 소리를 질렀다. 그도 그럴 것이 자신이 집에서 징징 짜고 있다는 것을 알렉에게 달려가 호다닥 일러 바쳤으니 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 게다가 돈만 많고 하나도 쓸모없는 자신의 아빠는 알렉이 좋아하는 사람이 자신이라고 말하고 있었다. 이 인간 또 소설 쓰고 안잣네. 로맨스소설 작작 좀 읽으라고 했지? 또 가이드랑 센티넬의 운명적인 사랑 어쩌구 그 따위 영화 본거야? 또 뭐 봤어? 내가 작작 좀 보랬지? 어쩜 자기도 센티넬이면서, 그 꼴을 다 겪었으면서 아직도 그 따위에 환상을 가지고 있을까. 매그는 이해가 되지 않았다. 게다가 자신의 허락 없이 아빠가 몰래 멋대로 알렉을 만나러 갔다니 기분이 더러워져 매그는 눈을 치켜떴다. 내 가이드라고.

“맞다니까! 못 믿겠으면 네가 가서 다시 물어보던가! 아니 원, 그 쪽에서는 너한테 고백을 했다고 그러는데 이게 무슨 난리람.”

아스모데우스는 야멸차게 쏘아붙이고서는 고개를 팩 돌렸다. 루시퍼를 똑 닮아서 그렇게 오냐오냐했더니 버릇 없는 것 좀 봐라. 어휴. 내가 바보지, 내가 바보야. 저 얼굴만 아니었어도 내가 이렇게 고생은 안 하지. 루시퍼가 튀튀했을 때의 폭주 후유증으로 자신은 아직도 다리 한 쪽을 절고 있었다. 우리 루시 어디서 뭐하니. 그러게 진작 자물쇠 큰 걸로 바꿔달걸. 눈물을 찍어낸 아스모데우스는 다리를 주무르다가, 절 노려보는 어린 센티넬에게 새침하게 쏘아붙였다.

“걔가 네 매칭 가이드라며. 그럼 왜 그렇게 손 놓고 앉아있는데? 아니 막말로, 걔가 널 진짜 안 좋아하는 거였어도 그래. 그냥 놔 줄 생각이었어? 살짝만 상처 입혀서 가둬둬도 되잖아. 어차피 가이딩은 받아야 하고, 각성했으면 다른 가이드들 한 트럭이어도 쓸모 없는데. 애비는 널 그리 키우지 않았다, 매그야.”

“인대만 끊으라고? 내가 아빠 같은 인간인 줄 알아??”

매그는 얼굴을 확 구겼다. 아빠가 엄마에게 한 짓이 무엇인지 깨닫고 나서는 절대 자신은 그렇게 살지 않으리라고 다짐했던 매그너스였다. 나는 아빠같은 인간이 아니라고! 꽥꽥 소리를 지르면서도 양심이 조금 찔렸던 매그는 즉시 방에 들어가 미니알렉이 갇힌 상자에서 자물쇠를 풀어주었다. 나빴어! 미니알렉은 공중으로 포로롱 날아오르더니 씨근거렸다. 미니알렉의 통통하던 뺨은 고 사이에 조금 핼쓱해져 있었다. 금으로 된 목걸이와 호박석이 박힌 반지 하나를 바치고 나서야, 매그는 아스모데우스가 조그맣게 잘라 만든 감자샐러드를 한 입 한 입 알렉의 뱃속으로 포스피딩할 수 있었다. 전신에 목걸이를 휘감고 손목에 반지를 건 미니알렉은 행복한 표정으로 오물오물 감자샐러드를 씹어넘겼다. 샐러드를 다 먹고 난 미니알렉은 빠릿한 동작으로 천을 집어들더니 뽀득뽀득 반지를 닦기 시작했다. 야무진 손놀림을 받아 곧 반지는 반짝반짝 빛을 내기 시작했다. 매그는 물끄러미 그 광경을 지켜보았다.

알렉은 뭐 하려나. 어디서 꺼내온 건지 나이트캡까지 야무지게 쓰고 잠자리에 든 미니알렉을 살살 매만지다가 매그는 제 한 손을 바지 안으로 넣었다. 조금 전 보았던 바알간 혀와 입술은 실제 알렉을 더욱 떠올리게 했다. 그 얼굴 위로 후두둑 떨어지던 정액과 눈도 못 뜨고서는 더듬대던 알렉을 생각하니 기분이 이상했다. 알렉은 유난히 갈비뼈가 도드라져 있었고, 한때는 근육이 잡혀 있었을 배는 제가 추삽질을 할 때마다 울룩불룩 성기의 모양을 드러내고는 했다. 그 위로는 항상 알렉이 싸지른 탁한 액체들과 함께 프리컴이 범벅이 되어 있었다. 빠르게 사정을 마친 매그는 고민에 빠졌다. 만약 아빠가 한 말이 진실이라면? 혹시나 가능성이 있을 수도 있었다. 

에이 설마. 피식 웃은 매그는 뒤척였다. 자신이 눈치가 얼마나 빠른데, 그걸 알아차리지 못할 리가 없었다. 아마 자신처럼 아빠도 듣고싶은 말만 들은 것이 분명했다. 게다가 무엇보다도 알렉이 그 여자를 바라보며 짓던 미소, 그 미소는 진짜였다. 태양처럼 찬란한 미소를 떠올리자 매그의 가슴은 다시 욱신거렸다. 한숨을 몰아쉰 매그는 제 엄지에 뽀뽀를 한 뒤 미니알렉의 입술에 살짝 눌렀다. 미니알렉이 와락 인상을 썼지만 매그는 신경쓰지 않고 중얼거렸다.

“사랑해, 알렉산더.”


	12. Chapter 12

배고파. 반짝 눈을 뜬 미니알렉은 눈을 비비적거리며 하암 하고 하품을 했다. 사실 미니알렉은 날마다 고기를 먹지 않으면 입에 가시가 돋히는 불치병을 앓고 있었다. 왜 자신에게 그런 병이 생겼는지는 모르지만, 미니알렉은 그 사실을 아주 잘 알고 있었다. “배고파!!” 소리쳐도 자신의 주인이 깨어나지 않았기에 미니알렉은 날개를 펼치고 포로롱 날아올랐다. 멍청하고, 하나도 도움이 되지 않는데다 얼굴만 예쁜 제 주인에게로 날아간 미니알렉은 그 귀에 대고 꽥 소리쳤다. 목청이 터져라 소리쳤다.

“배!! 고!! 파!!”

“아이씨발 깜짝이야. 야!!!!”

넌 진짜 귀여워서, 아니 아저씨 닮아서 다행인 줄 알아. 안 그랬으면 씨발 뒤졌어. 바로 철창 신세였어. 영원히 그 쟈근상자에 납감행인데. 끙 소리를 내며 투덜거린 매그는 침대 밖으로 발을 딛었다. 짜증을 내던 매그는 미니알렉이 볼을 부풀리고 있는 모습을 보고는 피식 웃었다. 제가 소리를 질렀다고 골이 잔뜩 난 모양이었다. 미니알렉은 자신의 알렉에게서는 볼 수 없는 모습을 가끔 보여주고는 했다. 아저씨도 이십년 전에는 저런 모습이었을까. 달궈진 프라이팬에 베이컨 두 줄을 넣으며 매그는 알렉의 모습을 상상했다. 환하게 빛을 내며 웃는 알렉의 미소는 지금과는 약간 달랐다. 지금처럼 눈가에 주름이 있지도 않았을 것이고 희끗한 머리 역시도 없었을 것이다. 목소리는 조금 더 높았을 것이고 발걸음은 조금 더 당당했을 것이다. 

알렉이 들고다니는 가방 속에는 항상 가족사진이 든 로켓이 있다는 사실을, 매그도 이제는 알고 있었다.

불타는 집에서 이지는 빠져나오지 못했다. 나온 것은 그나마 현관에 방이 가까이 있었던 맥스뿐이라고 했다. 호흡기를 달고 몇 년 동안 간신히 숨을 연명하던 맥스. 병원비를 지불할 수 없었던 알렉의 가슴이 얼마나.. 생각을 멈춘 매그는 미간을 찌푸린 채로 지글지글 소리를 내는 베이컨을 접시에 올려놓고서 톡톡, 달걀을 두 개 깨 넣었다. 부모님이 이혼했음에도 불구하고 알렉은 제게 남은 것을 지키기 위해 엄청나게 노력해왔다. 그러나 현재 알렉에게 남은 것은 아무것도 없었다. 사랑, 그게 뭐라고. 다 포기하겠다는 거야? 매그는 마른침을 삼켰다. 집 안에는 고소한 냄새가 가득했지만 알렉을 생각하니 하나도 배가 고프지 않았다. 그것은 기이한 감각이었다.

“이리 와, 렉시!”

베이컨 위에 반쯤 익은 계란을 올리고 후추를 조금 갈아 뿌린 뒤, 매그는 미니알렉에게 소리쳤다. 그러나 오렌지 쥬스를 컵에 따르고, 스위트콘을 뿌린 샐러드와 빵까지 준비하고 나서도 미니알렉에게는 대답이 없었다. 흐음. 눈썹을 들어올린 매그는 조용히 방문을 열었다. 미니알렉은 아까 자세 그대로, 문에서 등을 돌리고 앉아 있었다. 뿌 하고 튀어나온 볼을 눌러보고 싶은 강렬한 욕망을 참으며 매그는 어두운 머리칼을 살살 쓰다듬었다. 손가락에 와닿는 고수머리는 부드러웠다. 알렉의 것과 같은 감촉이었다. 보고 싶네. 홧홧한 감정이 뱃속에서 일었다.

“소리친 건 미안해. 놀라서 그랬어. 이제 화 풀고 아침 먹자. 다시는 안 그럴게, 알았지, 렉시? 약속할게.”

매그는 미니알렉을 제 손바닥 위에 얹고서 눈을 맞추려 애썼다. 어쨌거나 알렉은 제 얼굴에 약했고 제 미소에 약했다. 미니알렉 역시 똑같이 행동한다는 사실을 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. 입을 삐죽이던 미니알렉은 안 지키면 가출할거야! 하고 빼액 소리를 지르더니 포로롱 날아올랐다. 다이닝룸으로 향하는 미니알렉을 따르며 매그는 픽 웃었다. 아무래도 위치추적기가 달린 반지를 선물해 주어야 할 모양이었다. 묶어두는 것은 가혹하니까.

매그가 미니알렉에게 갓 구운 아침을 포스피딩하고 있는 동안, 진짜 알렉은 미니매그와 대화를 하고 있었다. 

“그럼 널 만든 게 매그너스란 말이야?”

눈을 둥그렇게 뜬 알렉은 되물었다. 미니매그가 몇 번이나 조근조근 잘 설명해주었음에도 불구하고 아직 완벽하게 이해가 되지 않았다. 알렉의 머릿속은 혼란으로 가득차 있었다. 센티넬이 사념을 구체화 시킬 수 있다는 것에 대해서는 들어본 적도 없었다. 그리고 네가 날 향한 마음이라 회장님한테는 안 보인다니 이게 무슨 개 풀 뜯어먹는 소리야? 가끔씩 개가 풀을 뜯어먹는다는 것을 알렉은 모르고 있었다. 조금 미심쩍어진 알렉은 다시 미니매그를 들여다보았다. 그러나 누가 봐도 이 요정같은 생명체는 핫대디 매그너스의 모양새를 하고 있었고, 따라서 알렉은 그 말을 믿을 수밖에 없었다. 미니매그는 눈썹을 으쓱하더니 입을 열었다. 손가락을 퉁기는 몸놀림이 꼭 제 매그너스를 닮아 있었기에 알렉은 작은 미소를 지었다. 이상한 기분이었다. 매그너스가 아닌 것에서 매그너스의 모습을 발견한다는 사실은 알렉의 가슴을 욱신거리게 만들었다.

“그래, 아저씨. 그리고 대체 뭘 들은거야? 중요한 건 그게 아니잖아! 매그너스 그 바보 자식은 아저씨를 좋아한다고! 사랑한다고! 매번 아저씨 생각하면서 뺀단 말이야!”

알렉의 얼굴이 훅 달아올랐다. 대체 넌 한번도 매그너스를 못 봤다면서 그걸 어떻게 아는 건데? 하고 소리치고 싶었지만, 이미 이 생명체가 보인다는 것 자체에서부터 말이 되지 않는 것이었기에 알렉은 가만히 입을 닫았다. 날 사랑하면 왜 내 고백에는 그렇게 밍숭맹숭한 태도였을까. 역시 꽃이 없어서... 아스모데우스가 안다면 뒷목을 잡고 쓰러질 것이었지만, 눈새 기질은 쉽게 변하지 않았다. 알렉은 폭 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그때는 꽃을 살 생각을 못했지. 나도 갑작스럽게 매그너스가 물어봐서 놀랐는데. 알렉이 손톱을 물어뜯는 동안 미니매그는 발라당 눕더니 뾰로통해서는 종알거렸다.

“빨리 그러니까 가서 사랑한다고 얘기해. 매그너스 그놈 그자식은 아저씨가 다른 사람을 좋아하는 줄 알고 있다고.”

뭐어? 알렉의 눈이 둥그래졌다. 그게 무슨 소리야. 난 걔 좋다고 걔 앞에서 그랬는데? 걔가 예쁘고 착하고 멋있고 귀여워서 좋다고 그랬는데? 알렉의 당황하고 놀란 얼굴을 바라본 미니매그는 칫 하고 소리를 나더니 포로롱 날아올랐다. 그리고 영차 하고는 알렉의 몸을 끌어 일으켜 세웠다. 작은 체구에서 나온다는 것이 믿겨지지 않을만큼 강한 힘이었다. 얼떨떨해진 알렉은 눈을 깜박거렸다. 생각해보면 매그도 센티넬이라 힘이 엄청 셌다. 자신을 이리저리 훅훅 움직이기도 하고 들어올리기도 하던 어린 센티넬의 모습을 생각하자 알렉의 얼굴이 화끈거렸다.

정말 괜찮은 걸까. 예전에 받았던 계약서에 등재된 주소로 차를 몰며 알렉은 소심하게 중얼거렸다. 미니매그가 티비를 보면서 저 섀도우는 저렇게 쓰는것이 아니네, 톤그로네 하고 떠들어대는 소리는 하나도 귀에 들어오지 않았다. 혹시나 내가 매그너스를 너무 좋아해서 이런 상상을 하고 있는 게 아닐까. 운전을 하면서도 알렉은 계속 미니매그를 힐끔거렸다. 사념체의 몸에서 떨어진 글리터는 미니매그가 앉은 주변으로 소복히 떨어져 작은 모래밭을 이루고 있었다. 알렉은 입을 꼭 깨물었다. 상상이면 뭐 어때. 이 모든 게 다 가짜라도 괜찮았다. 꽃을 주고 예쁜 레스토랑에서 고백을 한 뒤 차이면 그것도 나쁘지는 않을 것 같았다. 매그너스를 한번 더 볼 수만 있다면... 갓길에 차를 세운 알렉은 제이스가 추천했던 레스토랑으로 예약 전화를 걸었다.

***

“나 너 좋아해. 매그너스.”  
“너 너무 예쁘다, 꼬맹아.”  
“매그너스, 보고 싶었어.”

알렉에게 이동하는 와중에도 미니알렉은 입을 닫지 않고 쉴새없이 종알거렸다. 매그는 그 모든 것을 가볍게 무시한 채 차를 몰았다. 생각해보면 미니알렉은 매번 제가 듣고싶은 말만 들려주었었다. 최근에야, 알렉과 만나지 못하게 된 뒤에야 소악마의 본성이 깨어난 모양이었지만 어쨌건 이전까지는 그랬다. 혹시나 이것도 진짜 다 내 상상이면 어떡하냐고. 매그는 이를 갈았다. 그 때가 되면 접싯물에 코를 박고 죽어버릴 거라고 매그는 마음속 깊이 다짐했다. 자신은 아직 그 정도로 구제불능은 아니었다. 이것까지 상상이면 너무 비참하다고. 아스모데우스의 말은 왼쪽 귀로 흘러들어와서는 오른쪽 귀로 빠져나간지 오래였다.

대체 무슨 일로 부르는 걸까. 신호에 걸려 잠깐 차를 세운 매그는 운전대를 가볍게 두드렸다. 어느새 조용해진 미니알렉은 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 있었다. 매그는 그 뺨을 바라보다가 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 펑! 큰 알렉의 얼굴이 허공에 나타났다. 돈이 필요해서 가이드 일을 다시 해야 할 것 같아. 알렉은 소심하게 중얼거리고는 제 눈치를 보기 시작했다. 못 말리겠네. 고개를 저은 매그는 푸스스 웃었다. 가이드 계약 다시 하자는 거면 뭐, 나야 완전 고맙지. 그거라도 어디냐고, 매그는 생각했다. 다른 건 몰라도 알렉은 자신의 몸 하나는 좋아했고, 저 역시도 그런 쪽으로는 자신이 있었다. 알렉을 다시 볼 수 있다는 것. 그거면 충분했다.

보다보면 정이 들 수도 있지 않겠느냐고 매그는 시동을 끄면서 중얼거렸다. 어느새 레스토랑 앞이었다. 다시 알렉을 본다는 생각을 하니 가슴은 이상한 소리를 내면서 세차게 덜컹거렸다. 깃털이 가슴팍을 간지르는 듯한 기묘한 감각에 매그는 온몸을 부르르 떨었다. 

문을 열고 들어서자마자 몸을 구성하는 모든 세포가 일어섰다. 본능적으로 매그는 알렉이 이미 도착해 있다는 사실을 알았다. 잔뜩 벼려진 신경은 날카롭게 바늘처럼 곤두서 있었다. 레스토랑 안쪽으로, 알렉에게로 가까이 다가갈수록 매그는 제 육신 밖의 세상이 흐려지는 것과 함께, 제 날뛰던 가슴이 놀랍도록 평온하게 진정되는 것을 느꼈다. 내 가이드! 매그의 심장이 고함을 질렀다. 저걸 원해. 저 사람을 원해. 내게 줘. 내 거야. 내 가이드야. 심장이 가슴을 난타하고 있었기에 매그는 잠시 눈을 감았다. 자신이 살아온 이유가, 제 앞에 살아 숨쉬고 있었다. 존재하는 것도 모자라서 숨을 쉬며 움직이고 있었다. 이건 기적이야. 벅찬 감동에 젖어 매그는 잠시 말을 이을 수 없었다. 알렉은 약간 긴장한 듯 초조해 보였다. 테이블 위에 아무렇게나 펼쳐진 열 개의 손가락 옆으로 작은 스위트피 꽃다발이 놓여 있었다. 

번개가 내리치듯 갑자기, 매그는 어떤 사실을 깨달았다. 성큼성큼 걸어 테이블로 다가간 매그는 그 자리에 멈추어섰다. 알렉을 제외하고 모든 것이 하얗게 바래 흐려졌다. 그리고, 잠시 동안... 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다. 레스토랑 안에는 부드럽고 낮은 첼로의 선율이 흐르고 있었으나, 어린 센티넬의 귀에는 어떠한 소리도 담기지 않았다. 빈 적막은 곧이어 하나의 선율로 채워졌다. 

생명의 박동 소리. 제 가이드의 심장이 약동하고 있었다. 알렉의 심장이 자신을 향해 뛰고 있었다. 어떤 음표로도 그려낼 수 없는 음악이었다. 전신에 뜨거운 피를 전달해주는 그 중심부가 고동치며, 알렉의 까슬한 뺨에 장밋빛의 홍조를 더해주고 있었다. 세상의 그 어떠한 블러셔로도 저런 색을 표현해 내지는 못할 것이었다. 이것은 자연만이 담아낼 수 있는 아름다움이었다.

녹갈색 눈이 헤이즐넛 빛의 눈동자를 마주했다. 입술이 포개어지는 순간, 모든 것이 폭발했다.

그래, 이거야. 바로 이 애야. 

거칠고 메마른 입술 위에 부벼지는, 촉촉하고 부드러운 센티넬의 입술을 느끼며 가이드는 몸을 떨었다. 키스는 믿을 수 없이 부드럽고 다정했으며 입술을 맞댄 것 뿐인데도 마치 온몸이 맞닿아 있는 듯 관능적이고 고혹적인 느낌이 들었다. 눈 앞에서는 작은 스파크가 튀었고 찌릿찌릿하게 감전된 느낌 이 손 끝에서 느껴졌다. 이제 어떤 것도 두렵지 않았다. 쌀쌀하게 느껴지던 레스토랑 안은 더 이상 춥게 느껴지지 않았다. 입술에서부터 시작된 온기가 목으로 타고 내려가 심장을, 그리고 전신을 따스하게 감싸안고 있었다. 이제 그 어떤 것도 자신을 다치게 하고, 아프게 할 수 없었다... 이 센티넬이 자신의 옆에 있는 동안은. 이 애는 나의 세계야. 믿을 수 없을 정도의 충만함이 저를 씻어내리는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 매그를 잡은 제 손에 더욱 힘을 주었다. 소리는 둘의 머릿속에서 동시에 울렸다.

잡았다. 놓아주지 않을 거야.

***

“당신은 돈이랑 나 중에 뭐가 더 좋아?”

“...질문이라고 하냐. 당연히 돈이지.” 

뭐? 예상치 못한 대답에 매그는 빼애액 고함을 질렀다. 아니 진짜, 그게 사실이더래도 지금 여기서 할 소리야? 이 아저씨 진짜 무드라고는 하나도 없지 정말!! 좆방망이로 다시 교육시켜야겠어. 실컷 때려줘야겠어!!! 

“알렉산더!!!” 

격노한 음성에 협탁 위에 놓인 물잔의 물이 흔들렸다. 귀를 막은 알렉이 얼굴을 찡그리고는 무덤덤하게 말문을 뗐다. “너는 이미 내 거잖아. 돈은 아직 내 거가 아니고.” 흐흥 하고 웃은 매그는 알렉에게 안기며 가슴팍을 마주 부볐다. 진작 그렇게 말을 하지 그랬어. 내가 아저씨 거라니 너무 좋네. 알물주? 알물주 좋지. 근데 그거 알아? 알물주 남편은 더 좋다. 내가 돈 열심히 벌게, 아저씨. 그래야 아저씨가 나한테 평생 대롱대롱 매달려 있지. 사악한 미소를 지으며 매그는 칭찬의 말을 건넸다. 

“정말 내 남편은 뇌까지 섹시하네.” 

협탁 위에 이불을 깔고 누운 미니매그는 그 말에 흥 하고는 코웃음을 치더니 도롱도롱 코를 고는 미니알렉의 볼에 뽀뽀를 남겼다. 매그는 도끼눈을 뜨고서 미니매그를 노려보았다. 아무리 제 모습이래도 알렉의 얼굴에 다른 놈이 키스하는 것을 보고 있자니 기분이 썩 좋지 않았다. 미니매그는 보란 듯이 도도하게 고개를 쳐들더니 포로롱 날아와 알렉의 콧잔등에 뽀뽀를 남겼다. “너무 귀여워... 매기야 아빠가 사랑해... ” 알렉이 황홀한 듯 속삭이는 소리에 매그는 팍 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 저 자식 저거 진짜, 매기? 저거 매기 아니야. 메기라고. 메기 이놈 자식 이거 아저씨 없을 때 보자. 넌 그냥 비엔나에 버려두고 갈 거야. 렉시만 데려갈 거야. 매그는 알렉의 가슴에 뺨을 문지르며 속으로 이를 갈았다.

잠든 알렉의 얼굴은 고요했다. 갑자기 더럭 겁이 난 매그는 알렉의 코 밑에 손가락을 대 보고 나서야 안심했다. 제 얼굴을 어루만지는 센티넬의 손에 가이드는 툴툴거리며 몸을 틀었고, 매그는 그 즉시 시계가 째깍이는 소리와 가습기의 소음이 제 귀를 공격하는 것을 느꼈다. 매그는 작게 미소지었다. 세계는 두 가지 방식으로 존재했다. 알렉을 포함하지 않는 우주와 알렉을 포함하는 우주로. 

자신들 사이에는 17년이라는 시간이 있었다. 어떻게 해도 메울 수 없는 그 큰 간극이 무서웠다. 매일 아침 눈을 뜰 때마다, 알렉과 함께하는 아침이 늘어날 때마다 태양이 밝아오는 것이 두려워지고는 했다. 부디 시간이 멈추는 기적이 있기를, 그도 안 된다면 동시에 떠날 수 있는 축복이 깃들기를. 가이드의 이분법을 배운 센티넬은 입 안으로 중얼거렸다.


End file.
